Redemption: Pedestals
by Calliope-Beautiful Voiced
Summary: We all know that heroes are placed on pedestals. The Autobots are no different, especially Optimus. But when secrets from the past suddenly rises back to the surface... Will they withstand the fall?
1. Prologue

**Hello, again. As many of you know, this story has been rewrote once before; it was my sad attempt to save it, only to finally notice that I was making one huge mistake. So, I finally gave up, and decided to split the fic in two, starting all over. I'm so sorry for all those who were following the previous version, I truly am because I know what it feels like when a story that you liked gets cancelled. But I wasn't happy with it anymore, neither felt happy writing it… In fact, it kind of became a burden, because I didn't want to leave it in hiatus.**

 **I'm, though, saving some chapters from that story into this one. The chapters from Out in the Open that took place on Cybertron will now be part of a completely different fic titled Hunters and Preys. These two stories will interconnect from time to time ―mostly in the forms of calls from Rodimus or other characters, asking for help―, however it isn't a need to read both at the same time, since their plots are completely different. If I'm lucky, someday I may united them in a third story. If not… Uh… At least I hope to give you two stories you may enjoy.**

 **Again, so sorry about this.**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Three years ago, he was still lying on a bunk at Iacon's prison, musing on all the wrong turns he took along his life; becoming a Decepticon just to have a slight chance of revenge against an Autobot traitor that, supposedly, terminated his sparkmate was, by far, the worst. Back then, he was resigned to accept whatever happened to him, because he didn't see a way out of the hole he dug for himself… Until Bumblebee vouched for him, reason why he ended on parole.

It was the craziest adventure ever… Ending back on Earth, next to all the Autobots that once were Team Prime; somehow getting mingled in Starscream's and Shockwave's 'grand return', which was fortunately stopped on time; befriending the human charges of those who once were his enemies, plus obtaining a charge of his own; befriending the Autobots, including the three fearsome veterans Ironhide, Chromia and Elita-One; witnessing Optimus' return; finding and rescuing his sparkmate, Sunscorch, who wasn't terminated but a prisoner …

Finding out that his own sister, Solar Flare, was responsible for it… That hurt the most. Especially when she vanished after the final battle against the cyclops' combiners. Deep inside, he wanted to believe that the kind femme from his memories was still there somewhere; he needed to believe that he could still save her. But, in these two years, they hadn't been able to locate her. It was as if she was swallowed by the ground.

For the time being, all Knock Out could do was keep his hopes up, and help the Autobots, even though he wasn't one of them. Not that they didn't ask him to join; he simply rejected the offering, not really wanting to switch one army for another. Making his mind, the Velocitronian chose to remain Neutral, as he once was, back when the war for Cybertron was young.

The others accepted this, and welcomed him to their team.

From then on, things kept changing for the best; such as his bonding ceremony with Sunscorch a year ago, which had unexpected results: an offspring. He was never more joyful… Or scared for that matter… Not to mention that, despite being a surgeon, he couldn't attend to his own family due to medical controversies and protocol. Thanks to this, both parents went to Ratchet, who soon found himself asking for an incubation pod, which was delivered to them right on time. Now, the hatchling, who reached the critical size ―meaning that it had no more room inside its carrier's body―, was finishing its gestation contently, under the older medic's constant surveillance. Although it usually ended in a loud bickering between the two doctors, since Knock Out, despite of being able to actually perform any procedure, insisted in being present whenever Ratchet checked on the little one.

"It won't go anywhere anytime soon, you know…" The old, white and orange bot snarled, rolling his optics.

The former Decepticon was, again, staring at the capsule's window. It was shedding the soft blue light of the rarified Energon that filled the pod; within said liquid, there was a tiny figure moving from time to time. The hatchling… His hatchling. Speaking of nerve-wrecking thoughts…

"Have you-…?" Knock Out asked, turning around while pointing at the hatch.

"Everything's normal." Ratchet interrupted with a tired sigh, while leaning onto the keyboard of the sick bay's mainframe. He had forgotten how exasperating new creators could be. "Body mass, weight, level of activity; everything's within the expected parameters for this stage of development."

"Did you run a second scan?"

"There's no point on doing so." Ratchet interrupted, remarking every word, trying to see if that way the message would finally reach the other mech.

"No aberrations? No spikes of any type?" The Velocitronian kept pushing.

"No… Just a happy and healthy sparkling, just waiting to hatch."

"But, maybe-…"

"Knock Out!" The older medic snapped, massaging the bridge between his optics and tensing his shoulders. "I've run all the tests for this cycle! Next one is within a week, as stated by standard medical procedure! You, out of all mechs, should know that!" He informed, turning to look at the other bot, crossing his arms and frowning.

The surgeon mimicked the scowl, tensing up his shoulders too.

"Hey, watch the tone! _I'm_ the sire here!" The red bot retorted.

As a result, he soon found himself kissing the floor in order to prevent a wrench to the head. The tool hit the wall behind the Velocitronian, and fell on the counter, next to a plate containing surgery equipment. Only then, the younger doctor got up and stomped toward his companion, barking for having being used as target practice, and demanding an apology…

The only thing he got was a kick that pushed him out of the med bay. Knock Out stood there, glaring at the glass door that closed on his face; then, from inside, Ratchet activated a mechanism that tinted the crystal, making impossible to see the interior. They both agreed in adding this function, considering that nobody else at the base needed to know the details whenever they had to repair a bot; it gave them and their patients some welcomed privacy. It also meant that whoever dared to open that door would end up facing a very angered old medic, something that not even Ironhide dared to do ―having passed two years in the 'Bots company, the former Decepticon was informed of all the stories concerning 'Ratchet the Hatchet'. There was no question that he wouldn't be back inside that room until next morning.

"Unbelievable!" He finally roared, making his way toward the control room, where he found Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Elita-One. "I'm its sire, not him!" He kept ranting, gesturing toward the medical bay.

"Let me guess: Ratch kicked you out?" The yellow bot, who was now a lieutenant, asked with a smirk and an arched eyebrow. He was leaning against the humans' platform, where his charge was finishing some project.

"Again?" The Wrecker chuckled, not even bothering to hide his grin, thanks to which he earned a growl from the red bot. "What did you do now?"

"Just concern for my offspring's welfare! What's wrong with that?!"

"Knock Out…" Elita finally called with a sigh. So far she preferred to remain aside the bickering, but, truth be tell, this situation was getting old… "Ratchet is a world-class medic, and he's more than equipped to attend to your child." She assured, turning to look at him and offer the fritting mech a warm smile.

Finally, the Velocitronian calmed down with a deep vent, and offered his thanks and an appreciation nod to the femme. She returned the gesture and went back to her duties, keeping all the systems on check; her mind, however, wondering about Optimus' state, since he hasn't reported yet.

When the red and blue mech came back from the Well, the Matrix returned with him, only to choose a new Prime: a young Elite Guard called Hot Rod ―now Rodimus Prime―, a friend of Smokescreen. It took everyone by surprise, even Optimus who was unaware of the relic being within his renewed body; nonetheless, he welcomed to be relieved of such weight. As the rest of the team, given the attitude of the new Council, the leader preferred to remain on Earth for a bit longer and enjoy the company of the children for as long as he was able. However, he had been forced to go back to Cybertron from time to time, whenever Rodimus called, saying he was having issues in keeping the Council in check… Like a week ago…

Leaving Elita in charge during his absence, the Prime returned to their home planet to assist his young successor; and that was the last thing they knew of him so far. Elita's spark was uneasy. Closing her optics, she took a little vent to calm her nerves. There was no point in overthinking the matter; after all, he was billions of light years away, of course that their sparks would feel uncomfortable with the distance in between. "I hope you're alright, Orion…" She silently wished.

None of them knew it back then, but they were going to be in dire need of Prime… As he would need them…

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Please let me know.**

 **See ya.**


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Hello, again. I'm really happy to see that some people read this, because it means that this effort isn't for nothing.**

 **Especial thanks to Skyshadow54 for her review. I'm glad you're still giving this story a chance. By the way, I'm going to say that you should feel more pity for Ratchet than for Knock Out... After all, the old doc-bot is going to have to endure this for as long as the hatchling is within that pod. XD**

 **Now, I've based most of Rodimus' character in the MTMTE comics; however, I added the detail of him being an Elite Guard, because I think that if he would've been part of _Transformers Prime_ universe, he and Smokescreen would've been part of the same unit, thus being close friends.**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes in here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers_** **franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **-ONE-**

 **THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

A week and a half… That was how long he spent away from his team, all thanks to the Council's antics. Ten, almost eleven, days. Scratch that: eleven. Period. After all, he wouldn't be returning to Earth until next morning, meaning that, today, he was trapped in meetings. Again. Groaning at the thought, he put down the data-pad that contained the matters to discuss that cycle, and left it over the room's desk while he got up and started to walk around to stretch his legs. It took him one or two days to readjust himself to Cybertron's greater gravity; it was as if his body wouldn't recognize this place as his natural environment anymore ―not that surprising, considering he has spent over seventeen years on Earth already. The realization made him take a look outside, to Iacon's outlining. He couldn't remember how many times he dreamed with being able to see this again… His city. The ninety percent of his life took place on these very streets, which he thought gone forever when the war broke out. Yet, he was walking on them again. One would think he would look happier for it ―he, himself, expected to be joyful―, but… He wasn't. Not completely. It was as if his spark didn't feel at ease on this place, not anymore. In part, it could be a result of his bond, which, during his first night-cycle so many light-years away from her, kept him up most of the time due to the feeling of something missing

However, it wasn't only that what made him feel like a stranger on his own land, but the fact that this… This wasn't home. Not anymore. He made friends and created bonds with people that were galaxies away, and he was feeling the distance from them. The children were family to him now, Cybertronian or not. There was no way to deny that the idea of leaving them hurt, even if it was only for a short while.

He couldn't help but smile when he recalled the night he announced his leaving: the four of them started asking how long he would be out, worrying because they were planning to use that summer to be all together again ―Miko even yelling something about how she saved for the plane tickets from Tokyo to Nevada, while warning him not to still be on Cybertron by the time she was back on Jasper. He couldn't remember a single time when they all _screamed_ at him like that; not even when they were being attacked by Decepticons…

Sometimes it was hard to remember that they didn't share a bond with the children, not in the same way Cybertronians does. _"If they only knew…"_ He thought, smiling faintly to the sky, wondering what those four were doing right now. What was his team doing right now? Even though Elita was more than capable of leading them while he was out, Optimus always worried a bit. Nobody better than him to tell that those bots could be handful…

It wasn't like the red and blue mech hasn't tried to check in with them; it's just that his privacy, ever since he set foot on the planet, has been nearly inexistent… To his surprise, the Council decided to assign him escorts; thanks to this, he had four guards with him almost all the time. They were standing right outside the door right now. This whole environment gave him the wrong kind of hunches, so he preferred to stay radio silent, and wait to be able to go back home. _"Home…"_ He mentally repeated with a sigh. Who would've guessed that Earth would become such an important place for him? Considering what happened at their arrival…

Optimus hurried to shake his helm and went back inside, decided to finish reading the speech, so he could go and be done with these meetings once and for all. He didn't want to remember those two years. Besides, it was pointless to do so. What was done, was done.

Someone knocked at his door.

"I'm not one of these aft-holes, don't worry." A young, male voice said from the outside.

 _"Rodimus."_ He thought, recognizing the voice-print, and going to open up. Indeed, the orange and golden Elite Guard was standing right there, hands on the sides of his hip, glaring at the two Council Guards that didn't leave him alone for one second. The moment he was capable of barge in, he did, while saying that he wasn't sure how Optimus didn't lose his mind already, having those guys behind him at all times. Yes, the younger Prime was given escorts too; half the number given to his predecessor, but enough to drive him out of his mind.

"I can't even go for a drive without them chasing me like shadows! And they're always on top of me whenever I try to say hi to a friend of mine!" The youngster ranted freely, growling from time to time. "It's unnerving me! And I've never used that word before! For anything!" He said, going to sit at the nearest chair he could find.

Optimus said nothing, simply offering his companion a compassionate smile before going to pick up the data-pad once again. The sooner he was done with this, the sooner he would get back with his team.

"Sorry, 'bout this, by the way." The young warrior piped up, making the red and blue mech focus on him again. "I mean… I'm a Prime, those guys should listen my opinions, but…" Frowning, he groaned, glaring at the ceiling. "They think of me as some helpless sparkling!"

"They will come to respect you." The older Prime said, trying to reassure the Elite Guard.

"Doubt it… Diplomacy isn't my thing…" Rodimus retorted, turning to look at Optimus with narrowed optics. "Anyway! The meeting is in ten breems. We should get going." He added quickly, jumping out of his seat and stretching a bit.

Nodding, the taller bot put away the data-pad, following the other mech out of the room, where their escorts straightened up. At the sight, the orange and golden Prime looked away and muttered some curses under his breath, before he resumed his way, his two assigned guards following his every step actively. Soon, Optimus and his bodyguards would join the march.

Out of the building where he has been staying, Cybertron was brewing with new life. Even the noise was back to Iacon's streets and highways. The only thing missing so far was the tall silhouette of the Hall of Records, hovering in the distance, at the exact center of the city. When he arrived, someone informed him that the rebuilding was in process, but that it was taking longer to bring such a place to its old glory. A small part of him wished for the data storage there to be rescued somehow too… Perhaps from the _Nemesis_ mainframe, since Megatron raided the Halls long ago. Maybe some of the information remained there. Hopefully.

Although the idea of seeing the tall golden tower where he spent more than the half of his youth made the Prime's spark a bit happier, it didn't last long, for he knew it would never be the same place. _His_ Hall of Records was but a memory, alongside to all those he used to work with, such as Dion, a young clerk who always turned to him whenever he needed help; or Alpha Trion, the master archivist who looked after him like a guardian, taking him under his wing as a protégé. They were gone forever.

As the caravan took the highway, making the Council's tower visible, the red and blue truck's thoughts went back to the present moment. He knew what they wanted from him: to stay put on Cybertron as a Councilmember. Even when they attended to other matters during the discussion, by the end of the day, they came back to the same subject: the annexation of the two Primes to their Council of Elders. But, must importantly, they didn't just want any Prime… They wanted _him_. It had to be _him_ , because of who he was, because of the way in which other Cybertronians looked up to him, for what he meant during the past four million years. So they forced Rodimus to turn up to Optimus for help by disaccrediting him during their meetings, jeopardizing his authority as the Matrix Bearer.

That day wasn't an exception…

"Please. We urge you to reconsider." One of the Councilmembers pleaded, after Optimus' and Rodimus' hundredth refusal to the proposition of joining the Council.

"As we have already said in numerous occasions: our culture establishes that the Council of the Elders, and the High Counsel of the Primes must remain as two different and separated institutions. This is in order for each to balance the other." The red and blue mech stated, firm and even frowning at the insistence of his interlocutors.

"You say you're respecting your kind's traditions," one of the oldest members of the Concil started saying, "when the truth behind your speech is that you wish to return to that organic planet, thus leaving you unable to rule your own."

The claim came out of nowhere, unexpected and cold; yet, within Optimus' spark, it had a result which opposed the intended. The tall mech's Energon started boiling within its veins, as his hands fisted firmly on his sides. Rodimus, noticing, couldn't help but think that his companion was holding to some mental anchor in order to not start yelling. Deep inside, the youngster thanked that the comment wasn't directed to him… With his temper, he would be with his servos around that guy already… Even when they were standing on opposite sides of the room; he would've just sped through the distance, and pounced on him. In fact, he was imagining the whole thing right now…

"No one with intentions of ruling Cybertron has ever been recipient of the Matrix." Optimus suddenly talked back. "I never wished to be a Prime, not even when your predecessors considered me worthy of the title. It was a duty deputed to me during one of our darkest times; and I wish to believe that I fulfilled, reason why the Matrix of Leadership has chosen a new bearer." He stated, turning to look at Rodimus and placing a servo on the youngster's shoulder on the last part.

 _"Ha! In your face!"_ The orange and golden mech mentally celebrated with a pleased smirk, seeing the old rust bags in disarray. The meeting didn't take much longer after that…

As the elevator took the two Primes back to ground level, with Rodimus making jokes about the Councilmen's reactions at Optimus' unexpected retort, the older bot simply spaced out. His mind was back on Jasper, wondering for the others; reason why his companion's monologue became but a distant sound in the back of his mind. And, suddenly, he decided to leave Cybertron; not the next morning, but that very night. Considering the Council hadn't stablished another meeting ―his retort left them too dumfounded to do so―, this was his chance to go back.

Tired, Optimus massaged his temples with an almost inaudible moan.

Rodimus noticed and thought his companion was feeling bad because of his constant rant, so he stopped immediately.

"Sorry, about this." The Elite Guard suddenly said, not looking at his interlocutor, who, instead, turned to stare at him, not understanding the reason for the apology. "I mean… I'm a Prime now, right? I should be able to deal with those rust bags, but…" He sighed, sagging his shoulders. "I'm out of my element here. I was trained as an Elite Guard, not a diplomat; and, during the war I proved to be pretty much an awful leader…" He admitted, remembering some disastrous missions he took… Next to everyone he lost in those.

The taller mech took a bit of pity for the orange and golden bot, seeing himself reflected for a brief moment.

"You and I were out of our comfort zones, Rodimus. Back when I was chosen, one would have expected the Matrix to be trusted to a warrior; instead, it took a data-clerk without military training. Not to mention my aversion to be placed in any kind of spotlight."

The younger mech stared at him with an arched optic-ridge.

"Are you kidding? You're _Optimus Prime_! The best Prime in the history of Primes, since Prima, himself!" The warrior said louder than he probably should, while gesturing toward the older bot with both hands.

"I… am flattered you think of me that way…" Optimus started, kind of uncomfortable. "But I am still just another mech, and as such I have made my own mistakes; some of which led to rather terrible outcomes." He admitted, looking away.

For a moment, Rodimus thought that the red and blue bot aged centuries in an instant, right in front of him. He couldn't help but wonder if he would look like that too someday… Probably he already did.

"We were fighting a war… Any slip up led to disaster; so there's no need for you to be so hard on yourself. You did the best you could to save our race's future." The orange and golden Prime said, sighing sadly. He was talking from experience…

 _"Not all my mistakes took place here."_ The older mech thought, as the elevator reached the ground level and its doors opened. The sky color told him that it was nearly dusk already, and his optics immediately searched the fastest way to the space-bridges. If he hurried, he could make it to Earth before night. So bidding his farewells to Rodimus, he transformed and left the tower.

It was hard to ignore all the curious optics that followed him as he passed by, since his foreign alt-mode made him stand out among his own race. Some of them would probably realize who he was later, but he didn't pay any mind to them… Once he reached the space-bridges and gave the keeper the coordinates to which he wished to be transported to, the Prime couldn't help but take a look behind him. There were no Council guards, nor guards of any kind for that matter. Good. At least they weren't chasing after him, trying to keep him on Cybertron one more cycle.

As soon as the portal swirled to life, the red and blue mech stepped through it without a second thought, coming out at a desert. He looked up at the sky, noticing it was dark… Well, at the continent he was currently on, at least.

"Ratchet." He called, activating the com-link.

« _Good to hear of you after so long._ » The medic's voice came through the line. « _I'm activating the ground-bridge. By the way, get ready. The children have been asking for you since their arrival, two days ago._ » He warned, as the green vortex folded space and time right ahead the leader.

"Understood." Optimus said with a smile, walking toward the bridge and fighting back a chuckle. Then he hung up.

The moment he passed the wormhole, stepping into the underground base, the first thing the leader heard was the cheering of their men, to which, soon enough, joined a set of voices coming from the platform. Indeed, the four children were already at the place. Well… 'Children' was a bit of a stretch by now, considering Jack was twenty one, and Miko was twenty. Only Rafael and Millie remained as minors, although not for too long, considering the boy was seventeen and the girl was fourteen. Their childish looks were long gone by now.

Before he could notice him coming, Ironhide gave Optimus a friendly smack on the back of his shoulder which, if the Prime would've been any littler, would've sent him flying across the room. Good thing the red and blue bot could take a hit.

"I was startin' to worry about yah! Don't call, don't write…" The weapons specialist mockingly accused, crossing his arms and smirking.

"I do apologize to you all for my failure in keeping in touch. But the Councilmembers decided to assign escorts to me, reason why I did not count with enough privacy to contact you." The leader told everyone, with an apologetic look.

"Wait, hold on." Arcee pleaded, raising her hands to gesture the Prime to stop talking. "Are you seriously saying that they put guards to tail you, all over the place?" She questioned, cocking her head, and placing her right hand on the side of her hip.

The mech simply nodded in confirmation, and suddenly, a chuckle made everyone turn to look at Smokescreen, who was covering his grin with a hand.

"I'm so sorry, boss, but…!" He snorted, imagining the picture. "Please, tell me they assigned escorts to Rod too…!" When he received a nod, the young Elite Guard couldn't help his laugh. "By the AllSpark! He must've been _so_ pissed! I can imagine his face!" He started commenting among his chortles. "I'm not gonna let him live this down anytime soon!"

This made the other youngsters in the group either smile or chuckle; and even some of the older members of the team joined with soft giggles or small smiles ―except Ratchet who snorted something about Smokescreen and his knucklehead friends, while shaking his head. Nonetheless, the rest of the bots soon resumed their questions for Optimus, concerning Cybertron's current state; all of which the Prime did his best to answer, next to some casual interlopes from the four teenagers needing some extra explanation of some terms. After a few minutes like this, Jack couldn't help but cock his head when he scanned the leader. _"He looks tired…"_ He noticed, realizing that the leader's optics weren't as shiny, nor as open as they usually were. Whatever happened those nearly two weeks took a toll on the Prime. Maybe it wasn't time to start harassing him with questions; so, for the bot's welfare, he nudged the other teens, making them notice the exhaustion on their friend's face. Understanding, they decided to let him go and rest before start planning their summer.

However, when Optimus mentioned that there were big chances for Rodimus to contact him again, since the Council seemed particularly decided to keep him on their home planet, the four kids couldn't remain silent…

"Wait, what?!" Jack yelled suddenly, staring at the red and blue giant with wide eyes.

"They can't do that!" Miko cried, gripping the security riel, pissed at the thought of somebody bossing Optimus around and keeping him away from the team. Alas, she reconsidered the comment seconds later: "Can they?" She asked, arching an eyebrow and cocking her head.

"No. My authority still excels theirs." Optimus explained with a nearly invisible smile, which everyone within the team has become used to see whenever he talked to the human children.

The four teenagers let go a relieved sigh at the answer. None of them wanted to lose their friend… Saying goodbye once was hard enough, and they all knew that they wouldn't resist a second time.

After this, the Prime decided to go and clean himself up, so he excused himself and started to walk toward his personal quarters. Another smile made it to his lips when, on the way there, he heard the bickering between the teenagers, which made some of his Autobots laugh at whatever shenanigans they were doing ―though there was also a Ratchet's groan in between. Only then he realized just how much he missed being there. _"Home."_ He told himself.

After taking a shower, and even when he knew he should rest, Optimus couldn't help himself and went out to check the place; to make sure everything was fine during his absence. With this in mind, he started walking toward the engine room, the vault, and the storage. It wasn't until he was getting out of this last room that he got caught…

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Looking up, the Prime found the pink figure of Elita-One leaning against a wall with her arms and ankles crossed, a teasing smirk on her lips. His spark started making loops inside his chassis at the sight. They've been away by trillions of lightyears, and their bond was, most likely, feeling the stress of said distance…

"I just wanted to make sure everything was in order." Optimus explained with a faint smile.

"What? Don't you trust I can keep this place in once piece for a bunch of days?" Elita teasingly challenged, smirk growing on her face. "You know I had a team of my own, don't you? I'd dealt with worse… Besides, compared with Chromia at the battle for Helex's Plains, these guys were easy."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the comparison.

"Even then, as the team's leader it is my job to ensure everyone's safety, which is precisely what I am doing." He stopped once he was right in front of her. "I will rest once I'm sure of it."

The femme shook her head, a clear grin on her face.

"Overwork, thy name is Optimus." She teased, chuckling at the idea and shaking her head slightly.

He couldn't help but to chuckle again.

"You've picked up some quotes from the children, I see." The leader said with a smile, crossing his arms and arching an optic-ridge.

Elita shrugged and pushed herself off the wall.

"They're fun to talk to. They watch too much TV, though…"

The two bots now realized that they were right in front of each other, and all alone in the hallway…

The pink femme was the first one in passing her arms around the mech's waist, who soon enough returned the embrace before they both shared a kiss.

"I missed you." The femme said as they separated.

"So did I." He admitted, leaning his forehead against hers.

Half million years… None of them could believe that it took so long for them to finally reunite. _"Yet, we're not fully together yet…"_ Optimus remembered, unconsciously tightening his grip around his bondmate at the thought.

Their sparks were bonded, there was no arguing there; but the way they bonded… It was a mistake. Collateral. Elita was simply trying to bring him back from the Well, and the only thing she had to attract his spark was her own. Months after that, the connection started to become stronger, allowing them to feel whenever the other was hurt, sick or tired. Now, they were starting to sense each other's feelings; but, the connection wasn't completely open. They hadn't consciously merged yet… They agreed not to. For the time being.

They had to rediscover each other first.

"Optim-… Oh, my-! Sorry!"

The moment Ratchet's voice echoed at the corridor, both leaders pulled away from each other's arms, suddenly realizing they weren't at the most private of places… Fortunately, the medic already knew of their actual relationship, unlike the others ―save for Ironhide and Chromia who found out in no time. Once again, their bond happened by accident, so they just wanted to fulfill the ceremony in all its extent before telling anyone; and, in order to do so, they were taking their time to get on common ground after all these mega-cycles. Though it was taking longer than expected…

At least, it seems they _were_ getting somewhere if they were so immersed into their own little world that none of the leaders noticed Ratchet's footsteps as he approached them. That detail, however small, gave both bondmates a little satisfaction. They couldn't be far from fully become Conjux Endura, then.

"Is there something wrong, old friend?" Optimus decided to ask to break the ice wall that suddenly raised between the medic and the other two Cybertronians.

The older mech, simply stood there, shoulders tensed, optics covered with his left servo, before rising his right hand to gesture the Prime to wait a minute. He needed to recompose.

Elita chuckled and crossed her arms, arching an eyebrow.

"Seriously? You act as if you didn't know us…" She mocked her embarrassed friend.

"Although I _have_ known you, back when you two were courting each other as Orion Pax and Ariel, to actually run into you two behaving like this again…" The white and orange bot struggled to find words, trying to pry them out of him with some gestures, but it was useless. "It's just… I don't know. It will take a while." He ended, one hand over his aching processor.

Optimus sighed, kind of feeling why his friend was behaving so strangely about this matter.

"You know we chose to wait, Ratchet." He reminded the medic.

"Yes, I do; yet, I don't see why." The older bot admitted in confusion. "There isn't a rule forbidding a Prime to have a bondmate. So, why…?"

"You know why." The taller mech pressed, sharing a look with his bondmate, and placing a reassuring hand over her shoulder, feeling her stress about the subject.

"So what if you didn't plan it? You were going to become Conjux Endura, anyway. You were performing the steps."

"Yes, Ratchet, we were. Before the war started!" Elita retorted, before shaking her head rapidly and gesture everyone to drop the conversation. "I really don't want to talk about it right now; not like this…" She stared at the medic, eyebrows slightly furrowed. "It's a private matter, which you don't need to know about." The femme finished the conversation, gesturing from her to Optimus at the word 'private'.

The white and orange mech simply nodded at this. Yeah, she was right: whatever they decided to do with their relationship was their own business. He didn't have a say in it; only if asked, and they weren't. So, he agreed to drop it… For now.

"Was there anything you needed, old friend?" Optimus asked, now that the waters calmed.

This brought the medic back to the reality, and the reason why he came looking for the leader in first place:

"The children were trying to decide what to do first during this summer… When someone suggested a friendly lobbing match using our new holoforms… So the children could participate. I tried to talk some sense into them, but other than Knock Out and Arcee, the others seems to love the idea." Ratchet informed, frowning and crossing his arms; meanwhile, the leaders' optics grew wide in disbelief.

In no time, the three of them were making their way back to the control room in hopes of preventing an imminent tragedy…

"A lobbing match with the humans?! What kind of irresponsible, aft-head would allow such thing?!" Elita cried out, starting to frown at the idea of one of their friends willingly risking the children like that.

"Do you honestly need me saying it?" The old mech questioned, narrowing his optics while eyeing the femme from the corner of his eye.

After that answer, Optimus didn't need to guess who was responsible for this…

" ** _Ironhide!_** "

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **See ya soon.**


	3. First Tremors

**Hello! Sorry for the delay, and Merry Christmas!**

 **So, this is a transition chapter; meaning that there isn't much happening here...**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers_** **franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **-TWO-**

 **FIRST TREMORS**

The deep, baritone voice of Optimus echoed through the hallway, making the alluded mech's neck-wires cringe at the tone used to call his name. That yell was Ironhide's lone warning before the leader appeared at the control room, followed closely by Elita and Ratchet; the three of them looking either angry or disappointed at him. No doubt the medic told them about the lobbing match idea… Knowing himself in deep scrap, and hoping to survive, the weapons specialist offered his best friends an innocent smile. Unfortunately for him, the red and blue mech wasn't buying it…

"Mind to explain why you ― _any_ of you―…" Optimus added, quickly glancing at the four guardians at the background. "…thought that a lobbing match with the children was a good idea?"

Bulkhead risked to rise a servo, but it was promptly pulled down by Bumblebee, who knew better than anyone when _not_ to answer the red and blue bot's questions. _This_ was one of those times.

"It would be just a sport match; besides, it's not like we're going to be throwing giant, metal balls at them…" The red, bulky bot laughed off with ease, shrugging a little. "We have holoforms, human-sized rubber balls and a big, wide, space up there." Ironhide retorted, pointing at the vehicles' elevator hat connected their base to the outside. "Considering all that, I don't really see why we can't try this out."

"They could get hurt! _You_ 've gotten hurt lobbing with your friends at the Academy!" Rathcet interjected again.

"Ok, first off: some of those times were totally my fault." The warrior retorted, pointing at the white and orange bot. "Second: we'll be careful. Not to mention that I've already been using my holoform to give Jack self-defense classes for the past three years, and he's still in one piece, isn't he?"

"More or less…" The teenager mumbled under his breath, massaging his left shoulder.

Back when he asked the bots to teach him self-defense, he immediately thought about asking Ironhide to become his trainer, because he heard that the weapons specialist was the one who trained Bumblebee. Everyone tried to talk him out of it ―especially 'Bee―, and, not long after he somehow managed to convince Optimus of authorizing such thing, Jack realized _why_ : the red mech wasn't just though in combat, he was tough with _everything_! Training with him made every class an intensive class! The first time they trained, he felt like his limbs would fall off…

So, the older boy kind of understood why the Prime was unconvinced of this plan…

"As a warrior-class, you know the kind of physical effort that a lobbing match demands. To expect the children to be able to put up with it-…" The red and blue mech kept arguing, attention going back to his old friend.

"It wouldn't be a _real_ match, only a friendly encounter. Just to have fun." Ironhide interrupted, trying to convince the other bot.

"If you're in the game, it will _never_ be a 'friendly match'!" Ratchet suddenly yelled from behind the red and blue Autobot. "You're far too competitive!"

The weapons specialist narrowed his optics as he stared down the medic, humorless.

"Look who's talking…"

The kids had no idea what the red warrior was talking about, but Chromia suddenly bit her lip not to laugh, while the medic's expression changed immediately ―his optics widened, and his mouth became one thin line. Then, he just backed off, and retreated to his lab under the gaze of his two best friends.

Optimus dedicated a meaningful look at Ironhide.

"What? As if _you_ didn't know…" The warrior complained.

"Um… May I say something?" Rafael shyly asked rising a hand, trying to prevent a fight among the bots, which ―considering the red and blue bot's face― was nearly imminent.

The taller mech dedicated a quick glance and an arched eyebrow to the weapons specialist, before nodding. Whatever the younger boy wanted to say, he would listen. The kid dropped his arm, letting it hang next to his side, completely relaxed.

"Lobbing is not so different from dodgeball ―which I was never good at, anyway…" He covered the last part with a fake cough. "So, if they're using their holoforms, I don't see why it would be so dangerous to play a match all together."

"The difference is: in dodgeball, you're supposed to do that. _Dodge_!" Knock Out suddenly interjected as the Prime opened his mouth to answer the question. As a medic and guardian himself, the Velocitronian was one of the few bots against this idea. "In lobbing, you have to _catch_ and _release_ , attempting to unbalance your opponent; that's why it's so popular among warrior-class! Do you have the last idea of how much strength you must inflict when tossing the lob, just to have a chance of winning?!"

"Some bots even knocks mechs the size of Bulkhead off their feet, Raf." Arcee, who also was against this, completed.

"Precisely why we don't invite humans to join our sports, Ironhide." Optimus took the chance to use everyone's explanations as his own.

The bulky, red warrior seemed to shrink by the second beneath the Prime's stare. The leader, clearly, wasn't going to give green light to this idea… Then again, he has agreed to stuff in the past, even when he wasn't so sure ―Jack self-defense classes were among that list, and pretty much the reason why Optimus was being so strict now.

Good thing for Ironhide that the humans' elevator started whirling, indicating a newcomer and distracting the red and blue bot. Unsurprisingly, it was Fowler. He just had a meeting with Bryce for the fifth time that week, reason why his mood was a bit sore; lately, some major changes were taking place at the unit, some of which none of them liked. But, the sight of the Autobot leader soon got him smiling.

"Prime!" The man greeted, walking up to the platform's security riel. "Good to see you again! For a moment I almost doubted you'll come back…" He admitted, ashamed and averting his eyes.

The tall mech didn't take the comment to spark; instead, he smiled.

"I apologize, Agent Fowler, but the Council made me unable to return until a few minutes ago…" The leader explained.

"They didn't want him to come back!" Miko shouted, crossing her arms and frowning, pissed off at the notion.

"Really? What gives?" Fowler questioned, after dedicating a quizzical look to the Japanese girl.

Optimus saddened, explaining that they accused him of favoring Earth over Cybertron, thus saying that he was neglecting his duties as a Prime. This was taken by the adult in the same way it was by the children: with complete disbelief. Trying to avoid any outburst from the agent, the red and blue mech excused himself, before pointing to Ironhide, saying that there was something that they needed to discuss… In private…

Some could swear the weapons specialist gulped at those words; especially when, turning around, the Prime asked him to follow. Elita stood behind, holding Chromia into place, gesturing her to let them speak alone.

"Less than five minutes here, and someone managed to tick him off…" Fowler mumbled, shaking his head as he walked toward his office, and calling the pink femme's attention. "That has to be a new record." He finally said before closing the door behind him.

The femme commander smirked, trying not to chuckle. Behind her, she could hear the others planning more activities for that summer. It made her happy to see everything went back to normal already…

… … …

Optimus led them both toward one of the two training rooms and closed the door, making his companion start planning reasons on the children's favor. _"Gotta find my way 'round…"_ He thought, refusing to lose the argument. He loved the kids as much as anyone; if there was even a slight chance for them to share a moment with them, any of the bots would, himself included. Plus, Optimus wasn't in the room to see how excited those four got at the mere idea of lobbing with them. After seeing the Autobots play said sport for over five years, they wanted to participate…

"Before you say anything…" The warrior hurried to say, stopping his friend as he opened his mouth. The Prime gave a nod, indicating him to keep talking. "Look, I know that it sounds a bit irresponsible and stuff, but-…" A frown made him doubt, and stop on his tracks. "Ok. A _lot_ irresponsible." He corrected. "But it's just a friendly, little game. Heck! We wouldn't even compete! And I swear, only holoforms and rubber balls are allowed."

The taller mech sighed, placing a hand on his hip while he rubbed his temples with the other; he was kind of frustrated at this point. If his friend could admit that no responsible guardian would propose such activity, then why was he so obstinate about it?

"Ironhide, you know as much as I do that even in our avatars our physical strength is, in all ways, superior to the one of the humans. Any miscalculation could result in severe damage for the children, and none of us would ever be able to forgive ourselves if such thing was to happen…" He explained, as calm as he could manage. "We are their _guardians_ , old friend. Our duty is to keep them from harm's way."

Case closed.

Ironhide could tell that no matter whatever he may blab, his friend wouldn't falter. _"He was always kind of protective of everyone…"_ He remembered with a small smirk. Before the war, when they were all civilians, Orion had an uncanny need of protecting all who were close to him ―even the red, bulky, warrior-class mech. If there was anything he could do for you, to make you feel better, he would do it; no questions. He always thought that, in the event of his good friend becoming creator, he would do an excellent job keeping his offspring safe… But the conflict got in between, and he and Ariel ―now Elita― got separated for too long; nonetheless, he has been clearly using his protective nature on the human children. Matrix, no Matrix… Orion was still Orion. No wonder he brought them in as soon as those kids saw the 'Cons, even when they were told to never contact civilians…

"Ok, how about we agreed to play something else? Not lobbing, just some human game with them." Ironhide proposed.

The red and blue bot suppressed a groan, realizing that there would be no way to make his friend deter from this course of action ―and, probably, he wouldn't have much luck with the others either. So, sighing, he agreed to that; so long as it wasn't lobbing… And he supervised the whole thing. Knowing it was going to be his best, and only offer, the weapons specialist took it; only then, he was allowed to leave the room, next to his friend. However, the Prime never made it back to the control room, preferring to finally retreat to his quarters and recover from his long time in the company of the Councilmembers.

Nonetheless, his audio-receptors didn't miss a cheer of joy from the children, which surely indicated that Ironhide has shared the news. _"Perhaps I am too indulgent with them…"_ He thought with a sigh, which was betrayed by his smile, as he made his way for his berth. His mind replaying the day in which Jack came at him, asking if his best friend could give him self-defense lessons… For a moment he thought he misheard the boy. But, no. He actually wanted to learn… From Ironhide… Even Bumblebee tried to talk him out of it as the new spread ―he was talking from experience; and, quite honestly, so was Optimus, since the weapons specialist was the bot who taught him how to stand his ground on a fight, back when he was Orion Pax. At least his old friend knew how to withhold his punches with the human teen… And, thinking of it, maybe he would know how _not_ to hurt the children during a sports match… Hopefully.

With that last thought, the Prime finally drifted into a long overdue deep recharge.

… … …

Meanwhile, at the control room, the four teenagers were starting to plan what should they play, since lobbing was forbidden. Their guardians were standing next to them in a circle, wanting to participate in the ideas, same as Ironhide and Chromia, even though they had little more than none experience about Earth's competitions. Afar from them, Ratchet was at his usual workstation, pretending not to hear the others; but, actually, his audios were alert at all times, and, as soon as something was proposed, he eavesdropped to make sure it was nothing risky. If it was, the old medic was quick to open his mouth and talk against it.

Fowler's office door clicked open, making the white and orange mech look at it as the man walked out, organizing a bunch of files. It wasn't weird for the agent to be doing such things, however Ratchet has been able to say that something was odd about the human's behavior lately… So far, their liaison has been seen with more files than usual, constantly pendant of the phone's ring, and doing lots of afterhours…

"Is everything ok, Agent Fowler?" The medic finally asked, noticing that the man had started to mumble something under his breath.

The agent turned to look at the Autobot, blinking a couple times as the message finally got through.

"Oh, yes. Everything's fine; it's just that there's been a lot of paperwork lately." He assured, going back to the files.

"We've noticed." The bot nodded, eyeing all the papers.

Suddenly, Fowler lost grip of some papers, reason why these hit the floor, making a mess and mixing between each other. To make things worse, as he attempted to get ahold of them, he let go another two files. The man hung his head and growled in frustration, before kneeling to pick everything up.

"And this is why we use data-pads…" Ratchet commented, shaking his head and going back to his work.

"That… And the fact that you don't have trees to make paper." The liaison retorted, collecting everything and trying to put it in order.

"We could if we wanted to. There's such thing as trading ships, you know?"

The man stood still for a while analyzing the retort, before turn to eye the bot with an arched eyebrow.

"Interplanetary trading? Is that a thing?" He questioned, receiving a serious nod.

"Yes, but our species does not participate on such activities." The old medic said with a shrug.

"Why not?"

"Our law forbids to trade any piece of Cybertronian technology to species that hasn't achieve our level of advancement." Ratchet explained, gesticulating a bit with his right hand. "And guess what the only asset we have for trading is…" He added, narrowing his optics a bit.

Ouch…

"We only trade with our colonies." The medic finished, going back to the screens.

Colonies. Plural. Fowler ruminated the thought a bit, before eyeing the scarlet figure of Knock Out, who was yet arguing with the others and the kids. Three years ago, as the surgeon opened up to the group, he admitted to be native of some Cybertronian colony named Velocitron; back then, he didn't give it much of a thought, not to mention he didn't have the time to do so, considering that they had Starscream and Shockwave back on Earth ―plus their combiners. But, now, as Ratchet brought the subject up again… The governmental agent couldn't help but wonder just how many more there were, and what happened to them during the war.

The ringtone of his cellphone made him snap out of his musing, especially when he realized that it was a rather childish tune. In the distance, Millie and Sunscorch chuckled nonechalantly. _"And they changed it again…"_ He rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time… When his adoptive daughter was ten, there was one occasion in which she felt terribly depressed over something that happened at the school; so the femme Wrecker used her holoform to sneak into Fowler's office and changed the ringtone of his phone while he was on the restroom ―being a technologically advanced species meant that Earth devises weren't a big challenge for them. Next thing the man knew, when he walked out of his office, this sappy song started to come out of his pocket. Everyone laughed because of it, even some of the bots.

Ever since, it became a traditional prank among his daughter's guardian and him.

In fact, the crimson and golden femme was now turned to look at his face. The man, unamused, simply shook his head and went to pick up… Sunscorch simply lifted her chin in victory, and went back to the debate while offering a fingertip to Millie to 'high-five'. On the background, the agent could swear that Knock Out limited to roll his optics and shake his head… This joke was running old for him too.

Finally paying attention to the caller's ID, the liaison hurried to answer.

"General Bryce." He greeted, getting everyone's attention, since that man never called unless there was trouble. "Yes, I got the reports right here." Fowler said, while looking at the flooded paper around him. "I… I may need a few minutes though." A pause. "What? When? B-but-…! Nobody informed us!"

At this point, the bots and children exchanged a worried look.

"Yes, I… I'll let the team know." That said, he hung up and sighed. "Alright, it seems our unit's director has retired. A replacement has been chosen this morning, and some people from the higher ups wants to meet with Bryce and myself tomorrow." He announced, before take a look around. "I would've liked for Prime or Elita to be present to hear this."

"Optimus must be resting at his private quarters." Ironhide guessed, looking at the corridor, and realizing that his friend never came after him.

"And Elita went for a ride, after being within walls all week." Chromia explained. "But we'll relay the message to them." She, then, added, pointing at her bondmate and herself.

"Good." He picked up the last of his papers. "I'll leave you to that. If anyone needs me, I'm at the archives; I just found these. I forgot to send them there for some reason…" Saying this, the agent walked up to the elevator and left the base, while everyone else went back to their own businesses.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Please let me know.**

 **Happy New Year, everyone! :D**


	4. A Small Quivering

**Sorry for the delay, but I haven't been in writing mood lately, not to mention that the weather isn't helping either (it's so damn hot that my limbs feels like they're melting; and I'm pretty sure that Sauron's volcano has moved next door at this point...). So... Yeah, now you get the first part of this chapter...**

 **Hope you're fine!**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be grammar mistakes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers_** **franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **-THREE-**

 **A SMALL QUIVERING**

As promised, the children were conceded the chance of playing with their guardians, so it wasn't much of a surprise that they were excited that morning… Three out of four were already at the bots' base, only Jack was missing. The oldest boy was on his way, though; he just didn't want to be picked up by his guardian, nor take the ground-bridge. A couple years ago, he finally had enough money to buy his own motorcycle; and, since Arcee and the others were still back at Cybertron, he took the chance. Besides, he was entering college back then and needed a way to move around. Nonetheless, ever since the blue two-wheeler returned to Earth, he hasn't use it much, and, since he bought it with the earnings he made working on KO Burgers since he was in high school, he wasn't going to let the motorcycle go to waste.

He stopped at the Alden base's entrance, and showed his face and took out his identification. The guard at the fence, after corroborating his identity let him. Yup. The people at the joint knew about them already; Fowler, informed Bryce of their existence after the silo went down five years ago, reason why they didn't need to hide anymore… However, only he could use the front door on his own, since he was now twenty-one and the Afro-American agent made it official for him. The others, unfortunately, still couldn't use the front door, if they weren't in the company of one of the bots or the governmental agent. Good thing the team had the ground-bridge.

The teenager parked inside the base, and took off his helmet, immediately feeling the burning sun on his head. _"Damn, it's gonna be a hot summer!"_ He thought, dismounting, and unzipping his blue biker jacket.

The bots agreed to a friendly game of dodge-ball ―since Raf mentioned it was similar to lobbing… Hopefully the sun wouldn't be too much of an issue… Nonetheless, as he went inside the bunker, Jack couldn't help but sigh in relief at the feeling of the air conditioner and the ventilation system against his skin. From a nearby chair, Millie turned to see him.

"We all did the same." The girl admitted with a smile, she was sitting cross-legged, sketching. She was wearing denim shorts, and a white tank top; her hair was tied up in a ponytail that opened behind her head, thanks to her unruly curly hair. However, what truly called the boy's attention were the rose-red flip-flops on her feet.

"Guess the game is off, huh?" He mentioned, pointing at her shoes' choice.

The girl checked what he was seeing, before look at him and nod. The bots were conscious that it wasn't the right weather so they called it off. _"Better said: Ratchet cornered Ironhide and the Wreckers…"_ Jack mentally corrected, trying to bite down a chuckle at the picture his brain came up with. Shaking his head to shoo it away ―although the grin remained―, he left his jacket at the couch, where Miko, dressing black leggings and a pink and purple top, was pouting with her arms crossed, disappointed of the game being cancelled. Meanwhile, Raf was assisting the old white and orange medic at the human workstation. The younger boy was wearing knee-long shorts, and an orange and yellow t-shirt. Yup… Definitely it was a hot summer day…

"What's up?" Jack greeted the teen with glasses, walking up to his friend.

"Hey, Jack." Rafael answered, bumping fist with the other boy, before going back to his computer. "The scanner detected new spoils this morning. The Wreckers went to pick them up." He said.

Nodding, the black haired human took a look around.

"And the others?"

"Either at the training room or making rounds." Ratchet informed. "You're not the only ones who suffer this unforgiving sun, you know." He added, eyeing the teenager.

"Not as much as us, though…" Jack retorted, turning and walking away. "Say… Where's Cee?"

"With the Wreckers, on the field." The old mech answered.

With this, the boy turned tail and went to sit at the couch, next to Miko; there, he offered play a videogame with her, if that would make her stop pouting. She begrudgingly took the remote, and agreed.

As the two older teens engrossed themselves with their game, the medic went back to his job, keeping track of the team's vitals. So far, everything seemed fine.

… … …

 ** _[Somewhere at the Amazonas]_**

While Nightglider went ahead by air, Arcee and Bumblebee were taking point as scouts, trying to find passages for their larger friends; however, the dense jungle's foliage was making it harder than they thought. Pushing branches away as they advanced, and kicking large bushes away, while keeping an eye out so they wouldn't step onto any animal, nor come across possible human explorers, the bots finally made it to the coordinates, where the black jet was already waiting for them with his instruments out. He confirmed that it was the spot, but, unfortunately, sediments accumulated atop the spoils.

It was confirmed visually, since Nightglider was standing on the center of a small hill that covered the wreckage, and where large trees grew. Seeing this, their simple extraction became a nightmare in seconds…

"Anyone has any ideas?" Wheeljack wondered, as the five grounders stopped to stare at the scene.

"Unless someone can transform into an industrial drill… I've nothing." Sunscorch snarled, crossing her arms and cocking her hip.

The warriors exchanged a look, before Bumblebee offered to go back to base and grab some excavating equipment; Bulkhead went with the young bot, stating his experience in construction may come in handy to pick up the right tools. The others didn't say anything about it, and started looking for a good place to start digging; also, Wheeljack, the female Wrecker and the flyer started trying to get the trees out of the way.

"So, what you think we'll find this time? Another ship?" The white Wrecker asked, playfully.

"Nah… Hill's too small for a ship. Maybe a pod." Sunscorch thought out loud, strapping her iron wire around a tree, preparing to pull it off.

"It _could_ be a buried ship." The black jet retorted. "Like the _Black Moon_." He added with a shrug.

"Partner, I care for you, but you mention that pit-spawned ship again, and the docs will have to search for your rivets all over this jungle…" The crimson femme warned, narrowing her optics.

Nightglider gulped at the threat, and kept silence, knowing better than to piss her any further after so many mega-cycles of working side by side with the femme. Besides, he realized his mistake: Sunscorch was kept in stasis as a prisoner aboard the _Black Moon_ for over two million years, thanks to which she was called 'missed in action'; and, also, became the reason why Knock Out joined the Decepticons… The memory made the jet wince in emotional pain. After all, it was his own twin brother, Daybreak, who shot him off the sky and did this to their partner; and to the Velocitronian, their friend… And who (they knew) loved Sunscorch. The only reason why he took Megatron's side was so he could find a way to get close enough to Daybreak; something that he would never achieve in a battlefield. Not as a medic.

"Or it could be just debris." Arcee interloped, not really interested, following the beeping of her scanner. "It seems the metal is closer to surface on this spot." She informed, kneeling down at one side of the peak.

"My scans said the same." The flyer confirmed with a nod.

As the two-wheeler bended over to mark it, the ground-bridge came to life again; and the yellow and green mech returned carrying the promised tools, next to Smokescreen, asking to join them. Apparently things were so quiet at base that he would take any excuse to get out of the bunker… Even if that included digging out an entire Decepticon cruiser by himself, piece by piece. The femmes and three out of four mechs laughed his comment off, while Wheeljack simply sighed saying he accompanied him in the feeling.

"Things has been so hectic lately…" The white bot commented, before starting to pull a tree out of the way. "I almost miss the 'Cons, yah know?"

Arcee visibly tensed at the phrase, but preferred not to say anything. The guy wasn't around when it happened, and he had no way to know… Closing her optics, she shook the thought away. _"Focus on task."_ She told herself, before putting away the scanner, to start digging, next to the others. Nonetheless, the other femme on the trip did notice her weird behaviour, arching an optic-ridge at it, but decided not to ask. She was never the prying type, anyway…

"I don't…" Bulkhead breathed, also digging. "I'm happy it's all over." He added, looking at his old friend, who was now dragging the tree away from the excavation zone.

The white mech shrugged.

"So am I, Bulk. It's just that it's taking some time for me to go back to… To be a civilian." He announced, shrugging, dropping the tree and placing his hands on the sides of his hip after shoving some dust off his palms. "I guess I never thought I would actually become one again." He added, then.

Surprised by the comment, Smokescreen stopped digging and turned to stare at the other mech, commenting he thought he has always been a warrior-class. The white bot simply smirked, shaking his head amusedly.

"Nah. I became one when my town was attacked by the 'Cons." The other one answered, not giving it much of a thought. "Same did many others. Some were also Wreckers." He added with a nearly invisible smile.

"First time I hear you talking about your hometown. Where were you from?" Arcee asked, arching an eyebrow and smirking, at the same time she helped Bumblebee to start up the excavation equipment.

"And _what_ were you before?" Smokescreen questioned again, suddenly interested.

"That's easy: I was a mechanic." Wheeljack answered with a smirk, going back to work.

"Well, _that_ explains why you repair everything back at base." The yellow mech commented, as he kept digging deeper, not event turning to look at the others. He just wanted to be done with this job, so he could go back to base.

However, when Bulkhead starting laughing at his friend's sayings, the former scout couldn't help his curiosity; so, stopping, he rose his optics and dedicated a quizzical look to the green mech. He simply shook his head, and waved a hand, indicating the others to drop the question; nonetheless, since it didn't prevent the other bots from pushing, he just said that he remembered the day when he and the white Wrecker met. Back then, they both shared a bit of their stories with one another, like the fact that he was a labourer before the conflict started. No big deal… Until Jackie admitted what he used to be, and how he lost his job, only for the others to discover that the badass, Decepticon-wrecking machine they all knew used to work… At _a lab_?

That was when Wheeljack groaned and gripped his head in embarrassment, making the others blink. None of them took him for the kind of mech who works at a workshop, where order and tidiness were a must; nor took him for the scientific type ―not when compared to Ratchet, at least. It all made the warriors doubt the story about their friend's origins. Alas, he ended up admitting to be from Crystal City out loud, and that he, indeed, worked on a lab… Until he got fired…

The remark made Bulkhead chuckle again, reason why Arcee questioned him about it, since she couldn't understand how losing one's job was funny.

"It's 'cause it was on me…" The white mech admitted, scratching the top of his helm. "I was calibrating an engine, and… Well… It kind of made a nice new window at the southern wall…" He narrataed. "Bad thing was: there was _another lab_ across the southern wall… So, after one heck of a chain reaction, the head of the joint kicked me out."

The retell ended… And the entire jungle was filled with the laughs of half dozen Cybertronians who were trying to imagine the whole scene.

"He made himself a name with those kind of accidents!" Bulkhead chortled.

"Yeah, yeah… Ha, ha. Hilarious, Bulk." Wheeljack groaned, crossing his arms and rolling his optics, enduring the laughs of his friends. "Laugh all you want, but don't say a word to Miko! I have a reputation to keep." He added, frowning.

"Sure, Jackie. Sure." Sunscorch managed to say, although her grin clearly indicated she was about to lose it again.

"Man! I can't remember last time I laughed like this!" Smokescreen hauled, cleaning some lubricant out of the corner of his optics.

"Me neither!" Nightglider commented.

A couple minutes later, and as the mission carried on, the poor Wrecker made a mental note to never speak of his time at Crystal City again… And to get even with his best friend, once they were back at base. Maybe he should say something about the episode where the green bot found himself falling into one of Cybertron's largest waste-pipes, when he and his crew were excavating the foundations of a new apartment complex, back in the day.

No, he probably wouldn't. But it didn't mean he couldn't think about it…

Finally, after an hour or so, the team managed to make an entrance point. It turned out to be an old shuttle that crash landed on the planet, too long ago. As expected, the pilots were offline… Autobots. _"Not how I wanted to start my day…"_ Bumblebee thought with a heavy sigh, before placing a digit next to his left audio-receptor, activating his com-link again.

... ... ...

Back at base, Ratchet was busy at the med bay, checking on the hatchling, reason why he swapped places with Knock Out, who was now in charge of the control room, next to Raf. Needless to say that the Velocitronian's mind wasn't a hundred percent in the game, reason why he ended up huffing and dedicating looks towards the medical room. It was infuriating for him to be pushed away, when it was his offspring's welfare the one that was being assessed. On the other hand, his mate could be right; maybe he was being a bit overprotective on the little one… After all, he didn't have reasons not to trust the old bot.

The ping of the com-link made him turn his attention completely to the main screen where Bumblebee's picture popped up.

"Yes?" The surgeon questioned, taking the call.

« _Knock Out? Where's Ratchet?_ » The former scout questioned, confused.

The medic rolled his navy blue optics ―since he was a Neutral again, he decided to drop the red.

"Sorry. Am I not good enough?" He retorted, smugly.

"He's at the sick bay, with Knock Out's hatchling again." Raf answered, smirking.

It took him a while, but, in the end, he came to terms with the dynamics that developed between his guardian and the former Decepticon. After the surgeon came out of parole, the two mechs had become close friends; even when the red one tended to let his sass out from time to time, the boy could tell he worried for the yellow warrior. And, by extension, he worried for the young teen too. Plus, since Rafael was the scientist type too, the Velocitronian felt quite comfortable around the kid. It took a while, but, little by little, he also came to talk and pay attention to all four human teens on a daily basis. One could tell he was completely comfortable now; especially when he immediately turned to dedicate an arched eyebrow and a playful smirk to the boy with glasses, thanks to the 'intromission' with his personal affairs.

« _Now, was that so hard to say?_ » Bumblebee chuckled on the other side of the line.

"I don't remember my family life being a subject of public interest." Knock Out remarked, eyeing the boy at the platform, still playfully. Raf simply shrugged it off, before going back to his computer. "But, anyway, what're you needing?" He asked.

« _A ground-bridge. We're ready to start sending parts back to base._ »

"Consider it done." The surgeon stated, turning to go activate the vortex.

« _Oh, and… You should tell Ratchet to get ready. We found the pilots too…_ » The young warrior added quickly.

The medic let out a sigh, his shoulders sagging. He hated when what they found were shipwrecks precisely because of this part.

"Understood." He said, before ending the call. "Raf, could you give the old bot the heads up? He would just probably yell my head off, if I try to go back inside that room…" He asked the boy, while walking toward the bridge's controls.

"Sure." The teen said, jumping off his chair and going the opposite way.

The other teens didn't say a word, as the red bot activated the swirling portal, allowing the others to return; Bumblebee and Smokescreen crossed it first, carrying the equipment they took a while ago; then came Bulkhead and Wheeljack, with the pilots over their shoulders. Since the chief medic hadn't return from the sick bay yet, Knock Out was the one who yelled at them to stay put as he ran a quick scan over the bodies, just to make sure it was safe bringing them in just like that ―as you can imagine, he was informed of the cybonic plague incident, years ago. Fortunately, his scanners didn't pick up any traces of sicknesses or anything alike, so he let the warriors go; however, with the medical order of taking a decontaminating bath as soon as they were done with the shipwreck.

Within the med bay, both mechs found two berths already prepared for the incoming. Ratchet, meanwhile, was readying the equipment, reason why his back was turned toward the door. When it swoosh open, the doctor took a peek over his shoulder; recognizing his friends, he went back to what he was doing.

"Put them there." He said, pointing to the slabs.

The two warriors did as told in complete silence, and left the room, already knowing the drill. In no time, the glass walls became pitch black, and the rattling of surgical tools was heard. With a sigh, both Wreckers shook it off and went back to the task at hand; they had to dismantle that ship and prepare it to be send back to Cybertron. They stumbled upon Sunscorch at the ground-bridge. She was carrying a large piece of the mainframe over her back.

"Need a hand?" Wheeljack asked, servos already going to take the weight off her shoudlers.

The femme chortled.

"I was a heavy lifter; worked at the cargo bays at Staniz, baby." Then, she turned to look at the Velocitronian, who was, back again, handling the control room. "Where do I put it?"

"The vault. As usual." Knock Out answered, turning to look at his Conjux.

When realizing the medic didn't even blink at the sight of his mate dealing with a very large piece of equipment, the two male Wreckers could tell that she wasn't kidding, and that she, indeed, could deal with it. So, without saying another word, both of them returned to the field; meanwhile, the femme resumed her way.

At the same time, Bumblebee and Smokescreen returned from the storage room, ready to go back to the shipwreck; however, while the Elite Guard went straight toward the portal, the former scout detoured himself to go and check on his charge. Raf, who was back at his station, smiled at his guardian. The young bot, then, took a look around and frowned, realizing that things were awfully quiet that morning, even though the four kids were there… Maybe it was due to the weather? It was smelting hot out there, after all.

"You ok, Bee?" The boy asked, noticing the mech's face.

"Nothing. Just realized how silent you, guys, are today…" He commented, turning to lock gazes with his best friend. "Heatstroke?"

The teen chuckled and shook his head, next to the other four.

"Not much to do, that's all." Rafael told his guardian with a shrug. "Plus, Fowler's still out." He added, pointing at the agent's office, located within the underground base.

"Wow… The director's retirement must've been more troublesome than we thought." Bumblebee commented, checking his chronometer.

Ever since their liaison set foot at Alden's base that morning, he has been in that meeting at the human side of the joint. What could be taking so long?

* * *

"You want to shut us down?!"

Fowler couldn't help himself from yelling, getting on his feet in indignation, nor could he stop himself from interrupting the representative sent to the base in behalf of their new director. He was out of place, he knew; but he didn't care. So far, the meeting was normal, and went about usual stuff ―overdue reports and other things, such as the fact that no director has ever had a face-to-face meeting with the bots―; so, the notice of the higher-ups wanting to close the operation hit him like a kick on the stomach.

The young, blond woman sitting across the table frowned and grimaced, displeased by this behaviour, before going back to the papers in front of her. She decided to ignore the interruption, as she kept explaining:

"It was the only logical outcome, given the present situation."

"Present situation?" Fowler repeated, frowning.

"The aliens were allowed to remain in our planet, so long as their armed conflict presented a threat to our species; however, as you put it in your reports, said conflict is over now. Therefore, there's no reason for the aliens to remain on Earth." The woman kept saying, barely keeping the anger on her voice at bay.

"How about the Cybertronian spoils they're recovering from all over the world?! Or the two 'Cons that went rogue?! Huh?! Does any of it counts as a reason?!" The agent retorted, leaning over the table, using both hands to support his upper body.

Next to him, Bryce wanted to tell his friend to calm down, because he wasn't helping the bots' situation with his attitude; however, he knew it was useless and preferred to remain silent during the exchange. Nonetheless, he did ask if there was nothing they could do in order to make the new director change his mind.

The woman arched an eyebrow at the query, hands resting on the table in front of her, fingers laced; the silent answer was evident: no. Or, at least, not much. This decision was taken already.

The Afro-American agent growled. There had to be _something_ -…! And then, it hit him: he, himself, may not be the right guy for the job, but Prime had dealt with situations like this one his whole life and knew more about diplomacy than anyone at Alden's. If there was any hope for the team to remain on the planet, then the Big Guy would've to face the new director… In person. After all, it worked with Bryce, five years ago. Chances were it would work with whoever this new guy is too. So, with this in mind, he asked for another meeting, with the new head of the operation.

The petition obviously took the woman off-guard, as she blinked a few times before taking out her phone to call her superior, wondering what to do. The two men in the room shared a look.

"Alright. I'll tell them, sir." She finally said after a couple minutes. Then, sighing, the visitor turned to look at the other agent and the general. "Two days. You'll have your meeting in two days." That said, she got up, picking the papers and stuffing them back into a briefcase. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Fowler's face soon contorted into a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am."

The woman left, and a cold feeling lurked its way to the governmental agent's stomach. There was no doubt in his mind that there would be a fight for this, but he didn't care. The bots had all the right in the world to remain on the planet… Scrap! If it wasn't for them they would not even _have_ a planet to begin with!

"Are you sure about this, Bill?" Bryce suddenly asked, crossing his arms while looking at his friend from the corner of the eye.

"What you mean?"

The old general sighed, rubbing his temples.

"That maybe we're not seeing this through. Maybe it would be for the best if those guys went back home…"

The Afro-American man felt like he was splashed with ice cold water. Was Bryce honestly saying these things? Did he actually believe any of it?

"You kidding me right?" Fowler questioned. "The bots aren't leaving because they _don't want to_. Trust me; all of them had plenty chances to go back to Cybertron and stay there, yet they always returned. Even Ratchet! Nobody would've bet that _he_ , out of all people, would've wanted to stay!" He spat, scratching the back of his head on the last comment. Honestly, he always thought that the old doc-bot was going to be the first man abandoning the ship as soon as they found a way to leave Earth. What a surprise it was when he stated that he changed his mind…

"Are you absolutely sure? Aren't they staying just because they don't want to see those four kids sad? What about their own lives?" Bryce kept prodding.

"Trust me; I'm a ninety percent sure that they're _avoiding_ their own planet by now… Especially after hearing Prime's reports."

Finally convincing himself that his friend made the right call, the old general nodded and told the agent that, if that was the case, then they would protect the Autobots 'til its last consequences; and, also, ordered the man to get ready for that meeting. Nodding, Fowler left the room and hurried back to the bunker. He needed to tell Optimus, ASAP.

* * *

 **And... Let the drama begin! Haha!**

 **Hope you liked it! Let me know, though.**

 **See ya.**


	5. A Blast from the Past

**Hello, everyone! Hope you're ok!**

 **Skyshadow54** **: hahaha! Wheeljack's reputation preceeds him every single time! And, in this chapter, there'll be more bots-kids interaction! ...And the introduction of an OC of mine. I'm sure you remember him from** ** _Out in the Open_** **(as I said, this fic contains the events that were happening on Earth).**

 **DarkWind13** **: thank you for the comment! I do the best I can to respect the characters personalities in my fics (though I did commit OOCness once... My bad). I hope you like this chapter too!**

 **Warnings: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers_** **franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **-FOUR-**

 **A BLAST FROM THE PAST**

Optimus was training with his old friend Ironhide, something they hadn't done in a while, since the weapons specialist liked to spar with his bondmate. But, that morning, Chromia left with Elita wanting to spend some time with her sister; so the warrior turned to his own best friend, asking him to meet at the training room to release some steam.

The leader decided to indulge his companion, believing that it would help to distract himself too, only to soon find out that it was utterly useless…

Eons of having to compartmentalize his attention all over the place made the Prime a master of doing two or three things at the same time. Thanks to it, while he managed to dodge anything that Ironhide threw his way, Optimus' processor was dealing with the news he got from Fowler the day before.

… … …

 _The team was entertained. Even though the sports match was cancelled. The children found a replacement soon enough by playing a videogame tournament. At the moment, it were the four teens who were sitting at the couch, competing with each other; their guardians would play after, and then, the human and the bot that managed to win their matches would face each other. It wasn't as exciting for some as the sports match would've been, but given the weather conditions, everyone rolled with it, joining and cheering for their respective favourites. All but the leaders, who watched the scene from a few feet away. They both just returned from their drive, finding the entire team gathered around the platform, as soon as they entered the base ―Ratchet had to explain them the context…_

 _"At least they're all having fun." Elita chuckled, shrugging a bit and sharing an amused look with her mate._

 _"Indeed." Optimus agreed, failing miserably at holding back his laugh._

 _He couldn't help himself. Seeing his entire team behaving like sparklings, even his oldest friends, was kind of funny._

 _The cry of joy from Miko told the pair that the first half of the 'tournament' was over, and that it was the guardians' turn; so, there were no surprises when Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead and Sunscorch switched alt-modes and activated their holoforms at the platform._

 _"Win for me, 'Cee." Jack asked his guardian, as he left his spot on the couch._

 _"No promises. I've never played one of these…" The femme reminded the boy, taking the controller. Her avatar was a short woman on her thirties, of short black hair with pink highlights; wearing a bright blue biker outfit ―a light jacket and skin-tight pants―, next to a black tank top, gloves and boots._

 _"None of us has…" Bulkhead reminded her. His holoform was a large, bulky, African-American man, dressing a black t-shirt and military green pants, and black boots._

 _The other Wrecker sat silently besides her unit teammate, eyeing the controller, not quite sure of what she was supposed to do with it. Sunscorch's holographic self was a long haired, blond woman dressing a crimson leather outfit, with a brown tank top and boots that reached her knees; she emulated the scar that crosses the left side of her face on her avatar, and decided to program her clothing so it showed her flat stomach. Also, she added a tattoo at her lower back ―'Wreck and Rule', the Wreckers' motto. Needless to say that Knock Out nearly had a spark-attack when he saw his mate's holoform the first time, but came to terms soon enough after he programmed his ―a red, wavy haired man, with a goatee, on his mid-thirties, dressing a scarlet red leather outfit with grey tank top and black military boots. However, he never truly approved the fake tattoo…_

 _"Then, it seems I'm in advantage here." Bumblebee, laughed wholeheartedly as he dropped himself at one of the couch's ends, happily taking hold of Raf's controller. He looked like on his early twenties; he was a blond man, dressing a yellow outfit with black t-shirt and white sneakers ―at some point the kids wondered if he was cosplaying Kill Bill's character; thing that he laughed off._

 _"Get them, Bee!" The youngest boy cheered._

 _Then, the teenagers restarted the videogame and let their guardians do the best they could. Some of their reactions were actually hilarious, reason why Elita couldn't help but bite her lip in hopes not to laugh out loud. Nonetheless a snort did come out of her, thanks to which Optimus eyed her in pretended disappointment. She simply rolled her optics and smacked him on the chest. He couldn't deny it was way too funny… Especially when, much to Miko's frustration, Bulkhead was the first one in being eliminated._

 _"C'mon, 'Cee! You're better than that!" Chromia cheered for her former teammate._

 _"On the battlefield, maybe!" The two-wheeler retorted, clearly having serious problems at staying in the tournament… Especially after Sunscorch lost, almost immediately after the green Wrecker._

 _"No way! Bee's scorching them!" The Japanese girl cried in disbelief, noticing the score the former scout was getting; plus the effortless way in which his character was scrapping the others'._

 _Finally, it was game over for the last femme standing._

 _"That was fun. I've never played a fighting videogame before." Bumblebee commented with a smirk. "Raf and I usually play racing games, though."_

 _"We could tell." Arcee retorted, dedicating the mech an amused arched eyebrow and smirk._

 _"So… Bee vs. Miko." Sunscorch commented, getting up from the couch. "This shall be entertaining…" She added, deactivating her holoform and transforming into her bipedal-form again._

 _The other two guardians soon followed her example, emptying the couch for the two cotenants. The remaining holoform moved to the opposite side of the sofa, allowing the girl to take seat and to grab one of the discarded controllers. They got ready to start and…_

 _"Prime!"_

 _…got utterly interrupted by the booming and demanding voice of Agent Fowler._

 _Everyone stopped what they were doing, turning to look at the newcomer with sheer curiosity. No one has seen the man call the leader with such a tone, ever since the war ended; so it had to be a bad thing._

 _The red and blue mech, nonetheless, walked up to the platform; his relaxed face promptly replaced for a more serious and focused one. He didn't need to ask if there was something wrong, for the liaison beat him to it:_

 _"We got serious problems. Remember that our director retired? Well, guess what? The new guy wants to shut our entire operation down!"_

 _The entire base exploded in yelled outraged questions at these news, impossible to make them apart; however, the most recurrent and clear was: why? To this, unfortunately, the agent had no clue. The person who he spoked with, apparently, didn't bother in giving him any other reasons than the fact that they didn't have anything to justify their current presence on Earth. It only infuriated the bots further, since they had plenty reasons to stay; starting with the kids, and following with the two rogue Decepticons and the Cybertronian spoils that they had yet to find._

 _Meanwhile, the four teenagers were frozen on the spot, trying to swallow this. Memories from when their friends and guardians left, five years ago, remerged; and so did the pain they felt back then. The mere concept of having to go through the same again made their breaths hitch. No. They wouldn't allow this to happen. Not if they could have a saying in it._

 _"Is there anything we can do?" Jack asked, being supported by the other three who nodded in unison._

 _"I was hoping that Prime could." Fowler admitted, turning to look at the tallest bot in the room. "I arranged a meeting in two days with the new director. You have more experience in diplomatic stuff than I have." He said, shrugging in the last part._

 _All eyes and optics fell upon the Prime then._

 _He didn't even hesitate to nod, accepting to meet this human._

… … …

Optimus had no idea who this new director was; Fowler attempted to get a hold on him to try to find out, but was unsuccessful. _"A stranger…"_ He thought, as he took a step forward, deflecting an incoming punch from Ironhide. Throwing his friend off-balance, he managed to turn around and connect a kick on the back of the weapons specialist's knees. The warrior fell flat on the ground before he could help himself.

The Prime's processor kept going on his train of thought. They hadn't dealt with a human outsider since the children… And they were a happy exception to the rule ―one that said that not all humans were trustworthy; in fact, they didn't even quite trust Fowler at first. So he was a bit conflicted. Part of his spark wanted to be open minded, and to give whoever this person was a chance to state his case; but there was another that was on edge, stating that if this human already made his personal mission to exile them, then he was trapped in a loop. _"It won't come down to that."_ He told himself, as he dodged, yet another incoming attack from his friend, and, getting a hold on the warrior's arm, flipped the weapons specialist over his shoulder. Ironhide's back met the floor hard, making him groan with his optics closed and teeth gritted.

As the leader, he knew that the others didn't want to leave this planet ―which meant leave the children― behind. _He_ didn't want to. They created family bonds with them.

Sighing, he let go from his companion and straightened.

The humans didn't quite understand the complexity of Cybertronian bonds, thus ignored the depths of any connection they formed with other people. Sometimes he wished they did… So they would be aware of what it meant for them, what it _truly meant_ for them, to be the children's guardians. But, maybe, one had to be a bot to fully grasp the meaning of the term…

And he wouldn't allow anyone to pull his family apart.

"Alright… I yield." Ironhide suddenly grunted, still sprawled across the floor.

This made Optimus snap out of it, turning to look at his friend; then, he dedicated the warrior an arched optic-ridge in a silent query. The red mech simply stared back, optics narrowed, before sighing and starting to pick himself up.

"Even I can see yer not paying attention to the spar…" He said sitting up, and accepting the help as his friend offered a hand for him to take. "And, yet, you've managed to pound me a few new dents; so, I think it's clear who wins this match." He finished, once on his feet.

"I apologize, my friend. I'm afraid that my attention has remained with yesterday's news." The taller mech said with a slight bow, feeling ashamed of making his friend ignored.

The weapons specialist waved his hand in a dismissive way, not really minding it. Plus, he understood why the Prime was worrying about the matter… _He_ was worrying about it! He didn't want to leave the kids either! He didn't care what the new director may say, nobody was kicking him out of nowhere. _"Amazing. I survived entire battalions, but can't stop a stupid human…"_ He thought, rotating his shoulder joints. He was starting to regret this spar… He could've used the automatic training room, but after so many eons training with Chromia, the warrior liked to have an actual partner, instead of a preprogramed room.

Suddenly, one of his joints popped into place with a loud noise, making both mechs wince. That… That couldn't be good.

"Remind me to never train with you again…" Ironhide muttered, eyeing his friend from the corner of his optics.

The taller bot simply smiled one of his rare smiles, before following his companion out of the training room; then, both of them went their separate ways. While his body found its way back to his quarters, where he left several data-pads containing plausible reasons to allow them to remain on Earth, his processor went straight back to the memory of Fowler informing him of their new director's decision. The same question kept popping up: why? Why now? If they would've been told to leave, back when Megatron swore to take over the planet just because he and the other few surviving Autobots were there, he would've understood. Humans were on their right of believing them a threat, all thanks to the Decepticons… But the war was long over now. There was no conflict. So, why?

Someone knocked at his door.

"Optimus," it was Ratchet, "Fowler's looking for you. It seems something happened."

Quickly, he walked out his quarters and followed his friend to the control room, where the governmental agent was waiting for him, covered in cold sweat. Apparently, their new director decided to show up that very day; in fact, Bryce called saying that the guy was already at the meeting room.

"B-but you said he would come after tomorrow!" Jack, who was, as usual, at the platform with the other children.

"I know, but-…"

"I will go." Optimus stated, interrupting the Afro-American man who ended up staring at him in surprise. "It is for the best of this team that I present myself to the meeting, regardless if it is sooner than the arranged time."

That said, the leader switched to vehicle mode and activated his holoform, which came to life next to the human liaison. His avatar was a very tall and athletic Caucasian man on his forties, of black hair and blue eyes (then again, all Autobots' holoforms had blue eyes); he was dressing a red trench coat and blue pants, with a black t-shirt and black military boots. Unlike the others, he also wore a silver Autobot badge attached to his belt, on the left side of his hip. The only other bot who displayed the shield on its holoform was Elita, who also wore it as a silver badge on her belt.

Nodding at the Prime's resolution, Fowler started walking toward the elevator, followed by the avatar; behind them, the kids were wishing them good luck. _"We may need it…"_ The man thought, as the door closed and they were pulled upwards, toward the surface. He was about to ask his companion what the plan of action would be, but decided not to when he noticed his absent look. Knowing him, the bot was most likely considering which would be the best way to approach the new director.

Feeling observed, Optimus turned to stare at the agent with a questioning look. The man simply stood there with his head cocked and an arched eyebrow, scanning him from head to toe.

"You know? You've been using this trick for three years now, and I still can't convince myself that this…" He gestured to the human projection of the Prime's consciousness, looking for words. "…isn't real."

The bot offered a reassuring smile, remembering that the first time Fowler saw that they could finally program holoforms to move more freely upon this world, the agent couldn't take the shock… And, as usual, fainted. It took him a while to come to terms with the concept that they could project their consciousness into a holographic form that could, also, emulate any other species. Even then, whenever they used it in front of him, the agent would need a few seconds to remind himself that it was normal.

"It is real, Agent Fowler; even though it may not be our actual bodies, our consciousness is redirected to our projections. What we experience in this form is as real for us, as it would be in our real bodies." He explained as the elevator slowed down, and they both prepared to exit it. "It is merely a tool that allow us to interact better with other species."

"Then how come you didn't use this trick when you arrived? Why the need of a liaison?" Fowler wondered, stepping into the hangar that contained the base's entrance.

"The technology was lost when the war broke out. Knock Out and Ratchet reverse engineered our current holoforms from Arcee's."

"Ah, right… The holographic biker." The man remembered; but frowned immediately after, remembering something. "Hold on a second, Prime. That thing wasn't solid, nor moved."

The leader nodded before explaining that the two-wheeler didn't have the complete code required to create a fully operational holoform. And, given the circumstances back then, they didn't possessed the means, nor the time, to decipher the missing part of the algorithm; so they decided to focus on the conflict at hand. Fortunately, they never truly needed an avatar before.

As they arrived to the building where the meeting would take place, Fowler started having second thoughts. Prime may be ready to face a total stranger without even blink, but what about him? He hasn't deal with any change in the personnel for fifteen years. And this was the director, nonetheless. One word out of place, and he could lose his job just as fast as the bots could lose their right to be on the planet. The thought made his hand quiver a bit as he reached for the doorknob…

But they couldn't back down now. So he opened the door and entered.

Right behind him, the tall figure of Optimus' avatar followed the agent, causing many heads to turn around. Not everyone around the base knew the Autobots could do that trick, reason why many were shocked when a stranger walked inside as if he owned the place, without even showing a credential. One of the men in charge of security even tried to arrest him… Until Fowler explained everything, and said soldier simply saluted and walked away.

The fact that the leader of the aliens they had living in the basement showed at the general's office was going to be the only gossip around the joint that day.

Finally, they were standing at Bryce's door. Taking a deep breath, Fowler opened it and both of them walked inside, while greeting the general and their visitor, whose back was turned towards them. Nonetheless, the expensive black suit and the shades that were resting on top of Bryce's desk were enough to tell that he was the new director.

"Bill! Glad you made it." The general said, getting up from his chair. Nonetheless, his eyes soon focused on the second visitor, one he couldn't recognize. "Uh…"

"Greetings, General Bryce." Optimus said, with a polite bow of his head.

His voice gave him away, and the white middle-age man couldn't help but gawk in utter surprise.

"These are the holoforms I reported a couple years ago, remember?" Fowler explained, pointing at the disguised Prime with a thumb.

"I… remember the report, I just never thought they looked so… human-like." Bryce admitted, sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and arching an eyebrow.

"This technology was created to allow us emulate any species we encounter, so we can interact with them better." The bot explained with a half-smile.

"It's working…" Bryce commented scanning the avatar from head to toe, now noticing the resemblance between this form and the bot's real looks. But quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts, they were all gathered for important matters. "Ok, since we're all here, I guess an introduction is due…"

That was when the third human in the room got on his feet, and, fixing his suit's jacket, turned around to greet the newcomers… And flashes from his arrival to Earth started to appear in front of Optimus' eyes…

It was a middle age man of orange hair that was starting to grey, and cold green eyes that would make the Arctic feel like the Sahara's desert in compare. They neither haven't seen nor heard of him in about fifteen years; and, with all honesty, none of them both wanted to ever meet with such character ever again…

"What the-?! What are _you_ doing here?!" Fowler asked, never minding his manners.

The man shrugged and crossed his arms.

"You asked to meet, agent. Have you forgotten?" He said, cockily.

"I asked for the new _director_!"

"You're looking at him." The stranger stated, tucking his hands into his pants' pockets.

Fowler's jaw fell off at the answer. He?! He was the new guy in charge?! What the-?!

"It's been a while… Fowler, isn't it?" The director kept saying.

"You can't be the new boss! You got _fired_!" The liaison kept barking, scowling and pointing at the other guy.

" _Relocated_ , thank you." The red haired corrected before turning to lock gazes with the other person. "And you would be…?"

Optimus seemed frozen in time. And he was, in a way… His mind was in a loop, replaying the exact moment when they crossed paths for the first time, seventeen years ago; and, in particular, the night when said paths finally uncrossed, fifteen years ago. However, as the human addressed him, his confusion and surprise was promptly replaced by fury.

"It is _me_ , agent Smith. Optimus Prime." He finally spat, clenching his fists on the sides of his body, and making the man recoil with wide eyes at the realization.

Smith scanned the holoform from head to toe, finally noticing the similarities between this and the real form of the alien. Then, with a predatory smile, he invited the two newcomers to take seat so they could discuss the unit's new direction and future; and, both, Fowler and Optimus did as told. However, as the red haired man started to list out the reasons why they considered the Autobots shouldn't remain on Earth any longer, the bot's processor was somewhere else… _Sometime_ else, to be precise…

A voice within him started telling Optimus that this was a personal vendetta against him, and there didn't seem to be a second voice to claim it was a wild guess with no fundament. Smith was trying to get even with him, because of what he did…

Finally, his processor returned to the present day, where the former agent was talking about the fact that Earth would be safer without the Autobots' presence on it.

Time to speak up.

"I differ." Optimus retorted, quickly, making everyone look at him. "Even though I must admit our arrangement was made so we would protect your planet from our common enemy, the Decepticons, time proved that our stay here was more needed than estimated."

"Oh?" Smith challenged, raising an eyebrow. "How so?"

"It would appear that your planet has forever being linked to ours. Upon its very creation, one of the very first beings of our race fell within its orbit, and now it's part of your planet's core." He explained, calmly. "Unicron, the Chaos Bringer, we call him. It is said that, in the beginning, he attempted to destroy everything in his way; including his very brother, and our life-giver, Primus."

The director chuckled sardonically at the 'history lesson', as he called it, and asked out loud why he should care about the Cybertronian lore. Optimus could tell that he would've to appeal to other reasons immediately, so he passed to the issues at hand:

"It should interest you for the same reason it interest me: Megatron, after realizing this, attempted to conquer both, Cybertron and Earth, as part of his Decepticon Empire." The Prime said, frowning serious and slightly rising his voice. It was a warning tone. "Now our armed conflict may be over, but the Decepticons aren't all accounted for yet. Some may try to fulfill what their leader once started." His voice dropped an octave. "We are your only line of defense, if any of the case ever happened."

"So we're standing on a 'what if' kind of situation." Smith countered, evidently not really caring.

"A tangible what if." Fowler interrupted. "There're currently two 'Cons at large on this planet, which the bots are trying to find. Plus, they're taking care of all the spoils left behind."

"Spoils?" The director repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"Shipwrecks, equipment, and husks of warriors that the team has been finding across the world, in the past few years." The liaison explained.

However, before he could be any more specific, Optimus placed a hand over his forearm; upon looking at the bot, puzzled by this action, the man could see he was wary. It was almost surreal that the same Autobot who stormed through the _Nemesis_ without backup suddenly felt uneasy around a human… But Fowler understood the silent command: "Don't talk about those things", so he shut his mouth.

Meanwhile, Smith seemed to be pondering over something, as he leaned his chin against his left hand; eyes down. He remained a couple minutes like that, until his eyes locked on the Prime's holoform with a predatory glint on them; then, smiling without feelings, he nodded. Apparently, it has been too short of a time since he was given the job, so he hadn't have the chance to look into the Team Prime's files yet (Optimus didn't like the sound of that)…

Standing on his feet, an action that was soon mimicked by everyone else within that room, the new director said that this meeting would resume as soon as he had a chance to study the situation better. That said, he grabbed his glasses, shook hands with Bryce and Fowler… And left the office without even say goodbye to Optimus. The bot didn't even attempt to farewell the guy either, much to everyone's surprise. The governmental agent and the middle age general exchanged a worried look at this discourtesy from the Autobot leader, since they knew him better than that; once the door closed behind Smith's back, they both stared at Optimus with wide eyes.

The mech was still standing tall, shoulders and arms tensed, and hands curled into fists and being kept firmly at the sides of his body; his usual gentle gesture was now contorted into a severe frown of disgust. It was hard to believe he was the same leader they knew…

"Prime?" Fowler called, softly, almost as if he was afraid that the bot may snap.

Instead, he blinked as if coming out of a trance, and turned to look at the agent with the same kind eyes they all remembered, evidently relaxed now that Smith was gone. He arched an eyebrow towards the human, silently questioning what he needed.

"You ok?" The Afro-American man asked, truly worried at this point.

Optimus opened his mouth to answer, but, almost immediately, closed it again and nodded instead.

"You sure, soldier?" Bryce pressed, also worried.

"Please, excuse my reaction." He finally spoke, feeling bad for showing his worst face in front of these two men.

The liaison could tell he was dodging the question… _"So he's not ok…"_ He thought with a sigh, sagging his shoulders a bit. Optimus was never a good liar, and everyone within the team knew that already, even him; it was, also, the reason why the Prime never lies.

However, the agent knew better than to push the bot further with questions, so he decided to drop it for now; instead, he decided to ask the obvious:

"What's our play?"

The mech averted his eyes, slightly frowning, considering the options.

"Warn the team." He said, finally; before bowing and turning off his holoform.

"I don't like his reaction, Bill…" Bryce commented, once the Autobot left the office.

"Nor do I, sir…" The agent agreed. "Not one little bit…"

Whenever something manages to unnerve Optimus Prime, they all feel the shockwaves…

* * *

 **That's all for now; I hope you liked it. Let me hear (read) your thoughts.**

 **See ya!**


	6. Do You Believe in Ghosts?

**Hello, guys! So sorry for this delay, but I've been super busy with my job... Ok, I still am, but decided to make a little time to publish something; that's when I saw that I haven't updated this fic in a very long time. I hope someone is still reading this story...**

 **Skyshadow54** **: hahaha! Optimus can put anyone to shame in the training room (most of the time not even trying XD). And you're right, Smith means** ** _trouble_** **...**

 **DarkWind13 : thank you! I'm really happy to know you liked the chapter! Yes, I intend to play a bit with the suspense around Smith's figure and whatever happened between him and the bots.**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers_** **franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **-FIVE-**

 **DO YOU BELIEVE IN GHOSTS?**

While Optimus left with Fowler, the rest of the team went back to what they were doing. This included Miko and Bumblebee being entangled in a virtual combat via a videogame, since their match was interrupted the day before, and didn't had the chance to finish the little tournament. Soon enough, most of the team was watching the exchange; all but Ratchet, who made his way toward the sick bay. It was time to check the little one again; something that didn't go missing by Knock Out, who attempted to follow, but his bondmate noticed and grabbed his elbow to stop him. The surgeon turned to look at her, frowning.

"I know it's hard for you to believe it, but this isn't Ratch's first hatchling…" Sunscorch mocked him with a sly smirk and an arched optic ridge.

"But-…"

"Nope."

"But I just-…!"

"Nah-ah."

"Sunscorch!" He complained.

"Knock Out?" She retorted, mockingly arching an eyebrow.

This only made him narrow his optics and practically glare at her, growling under his breath.

"You've been talking with him, haven't you?" The Velocitronian guessed, receiving a grin as his sole answer. "I can't believe it…" He groaned, face-palming.

The femme Wrecker simply chuckled, before slid her hand down his arm so she could entangle her digits with his, both in reassurance and to keep him put. He realized this, but preferred to simply huff and go back to watch over the kids, next to the others. However, one could see his optics drifted towards the med bay from time to time…

The crimson and golden femme couldn't deny it was funny to see him like this again: an overprotective mess. It took a little while for him to feel comfortable enough around the team to let his most vulnerable face shine forth, even around Bumblebee, whom he clearly trusted the most. It all changed when the sparkling made its grand entrance. The surgeon didn't last long in reversing to the mech she remembered, the one who practically feed with stress, worrying for everyone around him all the time; the one she fell in love with. Nonetheless, sometimes, the mega-cycles he spent as a Megatron's medic became visible too… One could see the red-eyed, Decepticon-ish Knock Out whenever he got pissed off, or whenever he used his classic sass as a defence mechanism when he didn't want to assess a situation or answer a question.

Sunscorch couldn't help but sigh, lost in her thoughts, gaining a quizzical look from her Conjux who pulled a bit from her hand to gain her attention. After locking optics with him, she smiled and shook her head, indicating it was nothing. He didn't believe her, reason why he pressed over the bond. _"Sly move, K-Out…"_ she told herself upon feeling his spark reaching for hers; however, since she didn't want to share her current thoughts yet, the femme decided to counterattack. So, smirking, she reached out for him too, just as she did the night they bonded…

The reaction was immediate.

"Sunscorch!" He hissed, optics wide, trying to keep it down, not to call attention upon them. "Seriously?!" He complained, scowling at his partner… And slightly trying to keep his cooling fans under control. Sometimes he wished their embarrassment reactions were silent, like the humans'. This was one of those times…

"What? You started it…" The crimson femme stated, shrugging in pretended innocence.

"I just wanted to know what's bothering you! You sounded depressed!" He retorted, pulling her away from the others, hoping none of them had prying ears.

Fortunately, they all seemed far too entertained by the little tournament made by the kids, even Nightglider; he turned to check on Elita, but she was more interested in Optimus' vehicular form, which she gazed from time to time in clear worry. He checked for the human children, but the four of them were accounted for at the main platform with their backs turned toward them. Good… He could go back to his, sometimes, _too straightforward_ bondmate…

"Was it truly necessary?!" Knock Out asked, placing his free hand over his spark which was going back to its normal rhythm little by little.

"Not really." She admitted, not even the slightness sign of sorry over her voice or face. "But the reaction was priceless." She, then, added with a sly smile he knew far too well.

His frown fell deeper.

"I love you with all my spark, but there are times when I reconsider this union…" He told her, still pissed for the embarrassment he just suffered.

His lone answer was a peck on the lips, followed by a wink. With a low groan, he dropped the subject, while going back to the match. Apparently, Bumblebee was having trouble.

The Velocitronian chuckled, before sweep the entire scene; it was almost impossible for him to believe that he was actually living with these people, and that he actually grew attached to a bunch of humans, especially considering where he was five Earth-years ago… _Who_ he was… After all those mega-cycles on the wrong team, he never actually believed that he would have a second chance, an opportunity to redo his life; and, yet, here he was. A civilian, friend to the Autobots, friend to a group of organics, bonded to the femme he believed lost so long ago, and on his way to be a sire. _"If only Breakdown was here…"_ thought the surgeon, holding back a sigh of his own. Yes, his best friend did pop up in his memory from time to time, since he still felt responsible for what happened to him. The former labourer wouldn't have become a Stunticon if the medic would've stayed put at the field clinic, as everyone told him.

"Hoo-yea!" Miko cheered, making Knock Out look at the platform again.

The Japanese girl won the match, thanks to which Bumblebee deactivated his holoform and went back to bipedal-mode. The former scout apologized to his charge, Rafael, and to the other boy for losing; not that they minded it, after all, they had fun. From afar, the Velocitronian couldn't help but chuckle with a crocked smile. It always amazed him the relationship between the yellow bot and the youngest boy; after all, they all had strong bonds with the children, but those two… It was like watching two brothers goofing around. _"I would know…"_ He thought, unable to contain his sigh this time, as he remembered his own sister.

"Are _you_ ok?" Sunscorch questioned, as depressed feelings suddenly appeared into the bond they shared.

"Yeah, I just… I remembered Solar Flare." He admitted, not looking at her, but with his optics on Bumblebee and Rafael. "It's been three years already…" He added, turning to look at the female Wrecker.

"Don't frit, K-Out." Nightglider commented; as the contest ended, he was looking for his two good old friends, thus hearing their conversation.

He was one of Sunscorch's old partners ―the other one being his traitorous twin, Daybreak―, and a short-lived Wrecker. Thanks to his partnership, he was, also, a recurrent patient of the Velocitronian medic, and a dear friend of his…

His paint was black, with red detailing on the wings, shoulders, and extremities; he also had a red tattoo on his left wing, which resembled two concentric rings. These were two sentences written in Cybertronian code, and it read "To serve and protect. Brothers in arms, brothers in blood"; his cerulean twin had an identical one on his right wing.

Nightglider, unlike the rest of the team, was a jet, reason why he didn't have an ample range of movement around this planet; not as they did. For so, after stopping the Combiners three years ago, Knock Out thought that the flyer would go back to their home planet. After all, the only reason he came to Earth was because he felt that Daybreak was here too, and wanted to get even with his brother for betraying him. Once the cerulean jet was arrested, and taken back to Cybertron… He didn't have reasons to stay…

But he did. Because he, too, befriended the kids ―although he was yet a bit shy and awkward around them, due to his lack of experience with any sort of child―, and didn't want to leave. Besides, it wasn't like he had someone waiting for him at Cybertron… Therefore, he remained on the organic planet, as part of the team; even though he rarely was at base ―being a flyer, he usually left early in the mornings to make a few rounds, and stretch his wings.

"We'll find her." The jet assured, walking up to him, and placing a hand over the surgeon's shoulder.

"I hope so… I mean, she wasn't in her best shape last time we saw her…" Knock Out commented, crossing his arms and lowering his head, remembering the battle of the Combiners. "I just hope that we can't track her signal because she took off her beacon, and not because she's deactivated somewhere…" He confessed, looking at his friend and his bondmate.

"Or… Maybe she uses a frequency that's different from the ones you provided." Sunscorch guessed with a shrug. To tell the truth, she didn't much care about that femme… After all, she was the one who put her in a stasis pod for two million years.

Yes… Knock Out's sister was a hard-core Decepticon lieutenant…

"I don't think so; but, then again, I was just the medic, not Soundwave." The surgeon admitted, arching an eyebrow and placing his hands at the sides of his hip.

"What're you, all, murmuring about?" Wheeljack questioned with a smirk, suddenly noticing the three bots who were slightly apart from the others.

"Family issues." Knock Out snorted quickly, not wanting to go over this with the others… Again…

Fortunately for him, before anyone else could ask, Optimus' alt-mode stirred, and the mech towered at the control room. Evidently, the meeting was over.

"So? How did it go?" Ratchet, who came back as soon as he saw his friend standing up, asked the Prime…

And the red and blue bot's face suddenly fell into a grimace.

The whole team exchanged worried looks at this. That bad? Even with his intervention? Seriously?

Meanwhile, the leader took a look around, making sure everyone was present before he narrated what just happened. After seeing all his team gathered around him, the tall mech admitted that the meeting didn't go as planned, and that, in fact, his opinion may had been counterproductive.

"Why?" Arcee asked, not understanding how that was possible.

The Prime took a vent before answering…

"Our new director is someone that some of us are already familiar with… He was our first liaison." He said, cryptic enough for the others.

The two-wheeler's optics widened in horror at these news; Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet following her reaction. None of them could believe it… _Roderick Smith_?! He was the new unit's director?! It couldn't be! They were all present the night he got fired!

Yet, they knew Optimus wouldn't play around with something like this…

"Wait," Jack called, suddenly reminding the bots that they were still present, "are you saying that Fowler wasn't always your designated liaison?" The boy asked, unaware of the current thoughts of his friends.

The leader shook his head.

"He was assigned to us fifteen years ago, when we had already spent two years on your planet." He explained, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Wow! Seventeen years?!" Miko breathed, surprise shining on her eyes. "Raf and Millie were not even born back then!" She realized, suddenly excited.

"You never said you've been stuck here for so long when we met." Rafael commented, looking at his guardian.

Bumblebee tried to shrug it off saying that it never occurred to him to tell them, and was happy to see that his charge was satisfied with that explanation; last thing he wanted was to explain under which circumstances they came to meet Smith, nor how did their ways part. And, judging by the faces around him, the others were thinking the same.

"Were you here that long too?" Millie innocently asked to Knock Out, who shook his head in denial.

"I arrived here later, when Megatron himself showed up on Earth." The surgeon explained. "Remember that I was with the _baddies_ back then…" He added, arching an eyebrow and raising his hands, palms up.

"Lucky you…" Bulkhead commented, looking at the Velocitronian, surprising him. After all, who would call himself 'lucky' of having been a 'Con? "If yah would've been with us, Smith would've been a bigger pain in you aft than Bucket-Head!" The Wrecker kept saying, frowning.

Awkward silence.

The surgeon's optics grew wide at this statement, next to pretty much everyone else's, save for those who actually knew the human in question. It took them by surprise to hear this guy talking in such way. Even Ratchet, who has said a thing or two about humankind and/or their technology, enough to criticize the entire species for a lifetime, would've never compared a human to the former gladiator… It was a first.

"So… We don't like this guy, and he doesn't like us?" Smokescreen asked, saying each word with an outstanding slow speed, as he went to scratch the back of his head. The others mentally thanked him for breaking the awkward silence that fell upon the room after the green bot's comment…

"That's the over-simplified version of it." Bumblebee said, shrugging a shoulder and cocking his head.

"Not really." Ratchet scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Why not?" Jack questioned, confused.

"It's… Complicated." Arcee told the boy, dodging the query, and averting her optics. Winglets downwards.

"Does this means you can't convince him of letting you stay?" Millie wondered next, looking at the leader.

Optimus stared at the four children, realizing there was fear in their eyes. They were as afraid of losing the team, as the team was of losing _them_. Fighting back a sigh, he looked away, trying to come up with a reassurance for the youngest girl and the others; but, in all honest, he knew that it wouldn't be true… So he wasn't sure whether to say anything at all.

At the back of the group, a crimson and golden figure tensed up, noticing that the Prime couldn't answer that simple question. It meant 'no'. He couldn't. A cold wave of fear invaded her spark like a tsunami; but it wasn't for her, nor anyone else in this room, but for the unborn hatchling at the sick bay. _"We can't…"_ before she could finish that thought, a wave of warmth and comfort came through the bond, making the femme turn to lock gazes with her mate. He, too, was scared ―she knew he was―, but was also conscious that a panic attack wouldn't help anyone. So, taking a deep vent, the surgeon decided to say out loud what she was thinking moments ago:

"Sun and I can't leave." He stated, making all eyes and optics fall upon him. "The hatchling." He added, indicating the room where the gestation pod was located, with a single bow of his head.

It took merely seconds for all the bots to comprehend what he meant…

"We're fragged…" Wheeljack commented, one hand soon placed over his head in distress.

The teenagers exchanged a quizzical look before asking what seemed to be the problem with the baby. Ratchet was the one who had to explain that the little one couldn't go through the gravitational pull of a space-bridge, since its body wasn't fully formed yet; meaning that it was stuck on Earth. And, as its creators, Sunscorch and Knock Out were stuck here as well…

As a new wave of fear was about to strike, Optimus hurried to gesture everyone to calm down, and said that he would do everything within his power to ensure that no harm was done to any member of the team, were it a bot or a human; not to mention that he would try his best in protecting the hatchling. Nonetheless, he stressed that he was in no position of making any promises, given that Smith and he never actually looked at each other eye to eye.

After this argument was over, Fowler finally showed up at the base and hurried to make a beeline for Prime. He wasn't angered, but confused… There was something about the little stunt between the bot and the new director that didn't let him be. The agent simply wanted to know that everything was fine with the leader; but, unfortunately, he didn't get a straight answer from the red and blue mech, who quickly excused himself and disappeared in the depths of the underground base. Confused by this, the man turned to look at the four children, who simply shrugged. They, too, noticed that Optimus wasn't behaving like himself at the moment, but couldn't say why it was.

 _"What exactly happened between those two?"_ wondered Fowler, arching an eyebrow as he walked back into his office. Prime wasn't a good liar, so whenever there was something he didn't want to talk about, he would avoid the question at all cost. The fact that he was doing just that whenever their new director was concerned wasn't a good sign…

Later that night, as the children were taken back home by their guardians, the red and blue mech found himself sitting at the small desk he had within his quarters, trying really hard to focus on the data-pad in his hand. Unfortunately, his mind was drifting anywhere else but the text; even worse, it kept taking him to a particular night which he hoped to forget…

A loud knock at his door brought him back from his musing.

"Optimus, please open up." It was Ratchet.

Lazily, the large mech got up and went to open the door. At the other side, he was met by the worried optics of his old friend, who quickly asked him to step inside the room so they could speak in private. The leader nodded and allowed the medic inside, closing the door behind the old bot, who sighed. Evidently, he has been thinking about the matter for as long as he had…

Ratchet stood at the middle of the room, his back turned toward the Prime and his head down. He seemed tired, which was foreign on him, being such an active mech. To tell the truth, he was feeling the weight of the decision he feared they would've to face soon, reason why he wanted to get ahead and talk about it with his oldest friend… Not that he was ready, nor believed he would ever be. But he needed to…

"I was wondering whether to tell the others…" He finally confessed, not looking at the taller Cybertronian, whose face contorted in one sheer surprise. "You know… About what happened…"

"Ratchet, you are aware that we can't." Optimus reminded him, sagging his shoulders in shame.

"That was before the guy ended up at the top of the chain!" The medic suddenly yelled, turning around and clenching his fists. "Optimus! We were fooled, don't you see?! They never intended to keep their end of the deal! Smith's return is the proof of it!" He argued, frowning and pointing at the floor to stress the last part.

"I suspect there is more than just that." The leader retorted, calmly. "Perhaps, Agent Fowler remains our better option to defend ourselves, for now."

At this, the medic frowned deeply, preluding one of his infamous rage-snaps.

"Fowler wasn't there, nor knew the whole extent of the accord! He doesn't even know about it, _at all_!"

"Granted. But why do you think it would be wise to-…?"

"Because they would come to understand just the kind of monster that Smith is, and why did we do what we did!" The old bot retorted, thrusting both arms forward in despair. "At least, that way, if we get kicked off the planet ―which I'm pretty sure we will―, the children won't hate us for getting the team into this position to begin with!" He finished, gesturing toward the depths of the corridor, where all the quarters were located.

Optimus arched an optic-ridge.

"You are suggesting to inform the children too?" He questioned, not truly believing his audios; after all, when he heard his friend say 'the others' he assumed he was referring to the other _bots_.

Ratchet allowed himself to sigh, his anger regressing a bit.

"We both know them, Optimus… They now know we've met this man before, and they'll keep asking; and, if the answers doesn't come from us, they'll look somewhere else." The medic said, tiredly, slightly shaking his head. "Maybe, we _should_ tell them about Red Alert; I mean…" He averted his optics looking for the best way to put it. Finally, he scoffed and resumed his train of thoughts. "Last time we kept information from them, Megatron abducted the children, and we all know how that ended." He reminded the leader, who visibly flinched in emotional pain at the memory ―another one he wished to forget. "Whenever we try to keep them in the dark, in hopes to protect them, those three ―now four― manages to throw themselves in the claws of the very danger we're trying to keep them away from. I just thought it would be a good idea to change the strategy, for once…" He explained, shrugging at the last part. "Maybe so they won't be harmed this time around…" He added, looking away.

The leader now fully understood what his old friend was confiding him with: he, too, was worried about their human counterparts' fate, case Smith succeeded… But, something said by Ratchet also put him on alert about another matter they hadn't considered: that man ignored the existence of the children (otherwise he would've said something right away). It was in everyone's best interest to keep Smith in the dark about it; if not, who knew what he might do to the team and the kids?

Thinking about this, the Prime shared his inner musings with his friend, whose optics widened in realization. Indeed, those four had to be kept as far from their old liaison as possible; all which was used by Ratchet as to reinforce his position about telling the children the truth.

Optimus sighed once again, his optics closing in doing so.

"If the situation comes to it, Ratchet, we will tell them about that night" stated the leader, finally, trying to finish this discussion. "Nonetheless, in the meantime we will not mention it again. Just as we agreed, so long ago."

"But… If we are not allowed to warn them as of why they are supposed to remain hidden, how're we going to convince them to?" The medic wondered, arching an eyebrow and cocking his head. Knowing those kids (who were masters in doing the exact opposite they were told), if the team told them to stay out of sight, one way or another, they would find a way to end up face-to-face with Smith…

"By simply explaining that it was our previous liaison who stablished our limitations, such as not being seen by human civilians…"

"Which we broke the moment we brought them in." The older mech completed, staring into nothing in particular but the memory of that day, and placing a hand under his chin. Finally, he dropped his pose, letting out a deep vent. "Fine. It should suffice as an explanation, alright." He agreed, walking past his companion to leave the room. "But don't forget what we just talked about." He added, turning over his shoulder as the door opened.

Optimus nodded and promised again that, if it came down to it, he, in person, would retell that night to their human companions; but, until it became absolutely necessary, they would manage this crisis as any other.

* * *

 **This is all for now! Hope you liked it!**

 **Let me hear (read) your thoughts, ok?**

 **See ya!**


	7. Present Tense

**Hi, again! Sorry for the delay, but I'm doing major changes in the next chapter...**

 **DarkWind13 : thanks! I'm glad you're liking the suspense! Hope not to disappoint!**

 **Skyshadow54 : you're right, Smith did something to them, something bad; but you won't know what for a while longer! XD Hahaha! Yup, I felt like making the bots having been on planet for longer than shown at the TV series (although Ratchet says they've been on Earth for, at least, three years).**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers_** **franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **-SIX-**

 **PRESENT TENSE**

Even though Smith was now the guy calling the shots, which made many of the bots (including Optimus) be on edge most the time, not much changed in the few next days that passed since the news. Well, except from one thing: according to the Autobots who met the red haired man, this previous liaison was who forced them to remain hidden, meaning that if he got to know that the children were part of the team, the situation could worsen. So, for the time being, Jack and the others were forbidden to use the main gate; something to which the four kids agreed, fully understanding. Nonetheless, even when they lost freedom within the base, the bots tried to compensate by taking them downtown more often.

It ended with Miko, one day, wondering if they could all go to the cinema together, just to have a full-group activity, given the circumstances. Nobody saw an issue with that plan, except for Nightglider: even when they all had holoforms now, their projections had a limited range; and he, being a jet, couldn't keep his real body nearby, reason why he couldn't accompany the others.

This made the kids pout collectively…

"Is there any way to fix that?" Millie wondered, looking at Knock Out.

The surgeon gave it a thought for a moment.

"Well, if Ratchet and Rafael helps me, maybe we could use nanites to stabilize the projection and enlarge its range." He proposed, crossing his arms and shrugging a shoulder, while staring at the other medic.

The old bot hummed and considered it for a bit, before nodding. He was right, there was a slight chance to enhance everyone's holoforms by doing that. However, the others would've to be patient in the meantime, and come up with something else to do. Ratchet had no doubt that some kind of activity would promptly come to the children's mind… They never stopped being hyperactive, much to his surprise; after all, sparklings comes out of hyperactivity as soon as they reach their youngling stage… Then his optics fell on Smokescreen, who was talking of maybe using the bridge to go and do some tourism at some other country, and had to rethink that theory too…

"Hey, I just noticed… Where's Optimus?" Jack suddenly asked, looking around almost as if expecting to see a red and blue paintjob coming out of thin air. After those nearly two weeks of absence, he feared that the leader might have been called back to Cybertron again.

"Training with Elita." Arcee answered, her hands on the sides of her hip, a smirk on her lips. "It looked like both of them needed to release some steam."

"They always train together, don't they?" Raf asked, noticing that he couldn't remember the leaders sparring with someone else (not often at least).

"Not only that, Raf. Optimus _trained_ Elita during the war." Bumblebee answered with a smirk, door-wings standing tall.

"Wait, are you saying the rumors are true?!" Smokescreen screamed, optics wide.

"What rumors?" The oldest of the boys asked the Elite Guard.

The young blue mech turned to look at the teens at the platform, explaining that during the war, some Autobots, who were deployed during missions in which both leaders took front, always said that the Prime and the femme commander always attacked like one unit. Apparently, there were rumors about them sharing some sort of bond, since they seemed to know exactly where the other was, and what it was doing to the point in which they relied completely in each other to push forward in the battlefield. Some thought they were mates, others that they were siblings (however, given how rare that would be, that last rumor was soon forgotten).

Ratchet, Ironhide and Chormia shared an accomplice look, before averting and rolling their optics. If they only knew…

"Woah! Really?!" Miko asked with a wide grin and shiny eyes, clearly excited at the slight chance for the two leaders to be together ―not a surprise, considering she still believed Arcee and Wheeljack would end up being a couple sooner or later, much to Jack's annoyance.

The Elite Guard nodded, smiling; thing that was answered by Ironhide's thundering laugh.

"We've been in most of those fights, and, yes, it's true that they moved in sync. But not because they were _bonded_ , but due to joors and joors of training!" The weapons specialist said with a smirk, while crossing his massive arms over his chest.

"Plus, we were all friends long before the war started. We all knew each other far too well, by then." Chromia completed, leaning her right arm on her mate's shoulder, also smirking.

And, just like that, the kids wanted to see the leaders training; and, of course, Ratchet was against it because it was dangerous. The medic warned the children that, whenever they sparred, nor Elita, nor Optimus held anything back, and that included firepower. They could get hurt!

But, after pouting for a couple minutes, the kids managed to convince the white and orange mech of allowing them to go and watch; so long as they remained at the sealed ―with bulletproof glass― catwalk at all times, and didn't distract the leaders. Promising this, the four of them ran toward the training rooms, at the back of the bunker.

"You know you'll regret this later, don't you?" Arcee asked the medic, walking up until she was standing next to him.

"I'm regretting it now…" He answered, turning to look at the two-wheeler.

Little after, Jack and the others were already at the training room, watching the two fighting Autobots in awe.

Back at the control room, when the other bots talked about it, they all made a mental picture of what it looked like, but they could've never come up with something like the real deal: it was like watching the two leaders performing the most dangerous dance in the universe… They clashed their swords, sending small sparks flying everywhere, while trying to find an opening. The humans entered the room right on time to see Optimus swing his right sword, only to be met by the femme's left one, who blocked the hit at the same time she pushed it away, unbalancing her opponent. Then, twirling like a professional dancer, Elita turned to back-kick the mech square in the chest; a small roar left her vocalizer with each hit.

Optimus stumbled a couple steps backwards thanks to this, but, upon recovery, he sidestepped as the female plunged forward, sword first. Once out of danger, his right elbow impacted on the middle of the femme's back, sending her (face first) to the floor.

The two bots were wearing their battle-masks, and kept their eyes glued to their spar companion, reason why they didn't seem to notice the children's presence. The four humans simply stood there, exchanging occasional looks, as they watched the two leaders' combat, not wanting to disturb their focus. Miko did not even dared to grab her cellphone to record the spar, even though she was sure that none of them would probably see something like this again.

Then, as the two bots locked swords again, evidently putting all their strength into it, trying to break the other's defense, Optimus saw a small window: releasing quickly, he took a step back and to the side, before using his pede to sweep the femme off her feet. The pink bot fell on her back with a loud and metallic thud, right before feeling the weight of her partner above herself. She tried to use her right sword, but he grabbed her wrist and slammed it against the floor; meanwhile, the fem-bot grabbed _his_ right wrist, trying to keep his sword away from her neck. Her optics scanned the scene looking for a way out of her current position.

From the catwalk the kids believed this was it. Optimus pinned his partner, so he was about to win the fight…

But before he could, Elita, still pinned beneath the red and blue mech, kicked the Prime's side before wiggling her hand free; then, she punched him clean and square on the jaw. With this distraction, the femme managed to reverse the roles, and pin Optimus against the floor… Not that it lasted. Being the biggest allowed the Prime to shove the pink bot off easily, and scramble to his feet; unfortunately, the fem-bot also hurried to get up and, transforming one of her hands into her blaster, aimed at him. The leader dodged the incoming attack, and, pulling out one of his swords, redirected another shot as he ran up to the femme.

Instead of backing away, she put away her blaster and, also, ran toward the other bot; but, unlike him, she jumped and took impulse by getting a hold on his upper arm. Soon, her legs locked around his shoulders, while Elita used the weight of her upper body to throw the Prime off-balance, sending them both to the ground. The difference was that, this time, both of them recovered much slower due to the tiredness that was starting to settle in. Thus, and, even though she hurried to finish the fight, Optimus, getting up as fast as he could, grabbed her by a shoulder and slammed the femme against the nearest wall. Her feet were now several inches off the floor…

Both leaders glared straight into each other's eyes, faces centimeters apart.

Unfortunately, nobody won that match: while Optimus' sword was against Elita's neck, her blasters were against his chest, right atop his spark-chamber.

"You know, I'm growing tired of these ties…" The pink bot commented, panting in exhaustion.

Then, just like that, Optimus receded, letting her go and putting his sword and mask away; Elita did the same with her own mask and her blasters, before stretching her joints a bit. He imitated.

That morning, he woke up only to notice that the recent lack of information as of what Smith was planning to do had been accumulating tension to the point in which Optimus was physically tired. Plus, the stress of not knowing how to best protect his team has been keeping the tall bot pretty much on edge all week; and, thanks to their bond, the pink fem-bot didn't last long in echoing his state… So, for the sake of their sanity, she asked the leader to join her at the training room in order to release some of said pent up energy.

The red and blue mech had to admit that he felt much better now that he let go some stress. It had been a while since the last time he trained with Elita, and almost forgot how intense it tended to be… After all, the femme was very competitive and, in battle, she didn't like to retreat nor surrender. Same logic applied to their sparring sessions. Alas, he knew this time was different… She was trying to help him out, and would probably start asking why he has been acting a bit more distant since Smith appeared into their lives. Truth be said, he has been wondering whether to tell her everything…

However, he was distracted from his train of thoughts when a slight movement made him look at the catwalks from the corner of his right optic.

The Prime smiled.

"It would appear that we have an audience." He informed his partner, who stopped stretching her back and turned to look at the catwalk, noticing the teenagers.

She smiled too.

"Came to see the show?" She asked out loud, placing her hands on the sides of her hip, proudly.

The four children stiffened, as if they would've been caught red handed while trying to pull a prank on the two Autobots; probably unsure whether they were allowed to watch or not. The Prime had to suppress a chuckle. It wasn't forbidden for them to come and see, even though he would've liked to have a heads up… Today was safe for them, because they used their swords most of the time; but there were occasions when they resorted to use their blasters…

"We were told you, guys, were training and…" Jack started, scratching the back of his neck, suddenly nervous.

"We felt curious." Millie finished, shyly smiling and looking downwards, while clasping her hands behind her back.

"We didn't mean to interrupt, or anything!" The oldest boy added, hands up in a defensive manner.

Both leaders exchanged a look, before Elita crossed her arms and shook her head, amused by the kids' reactions. It made evident they weren't in trouble, and that the bots didn't mind that they witnessed their training session; they simply didn't expect it. Alas, as soon as the teenagers became comfortable with the idea that they were allowed there, Miko started asking questions and making comments about what she just saw, making the leaders stare at her in slight surprise, since their guards were down; but, once they overcame the it, they both dedicated the hyper verbal teen a smile, attempting to answer her questions the best they could.

That was when she asked one that took them completely off-guard:

"Smokey said that there were rumors about you two being a couple, is it true?"

Taken aback, both Optimus and Elita turned to stare at each other; something that the children took as sheer surprise and confusion, when, actually, they were feeling cornered. It was kind of true, after all, they were sparkmates before the war started; even though they weren't able to actually keep behaving like a couple due to the distance imposed to them during missions, not to mention they both were leaders of two different teams.

True, they never stopped seeing each other as sparkmates, and other Autobots may have suspected something due to the familiarity in their exchanges and their overall behavior around one another ―some of the femmes did mention stuff like that to Elita once or twice before… But they were sure nobody, save their best friends knew about their actual relationship… Less of all, the kids.

And, now that they accidentally bonded three years ago, and were yet trying to figure that out, things were even _more_ complicated.

Fortunately, Jack came to their rescue, smacking the Japanese girl's shoulder, making her yelp.

"Miko!" He reprehended, frowning.

"What?!" She shouted back, massaging her mistreated area, while glaring back at her friend.

"You don't just ask something like _that_ out of the blue!"

"Jack, Miko, it's alright" called Optimus, trying to calm the two teens before a fight started among them.

"Yeah, we just-… We didn't even know those 'rumors' _existed_ …" clarified the femme, arching an eyebrow.

"Smokescreen said that it was a common guess among the troops. Mostly because of the dynamics between you two in the battlefield." Rafael explained, trying to find some sort of common ground (and not believing himself for actually being participating in _this_ conversation).

"Oh, I see." The pink bot muttered, left hand on her hip, while she massaged her forehead with the other, optics closed. "It wasn't like that… We simply know each other for far too long, and trained together too. It's the same when we team up with Hide, or Chrome." She explained with a shrug, smiling calmly.

"Um… Actually, the others said that _he_ trained _you_." Miko clarified, pointing to the two leaders accordingly.

Optimus placed a hand over Elita's shoulder before explaining that, when the Decepticon uprising started, Megatron wounded the femme, leaving her in stasis for several stellar-cycles. When she came to, the war was well underway, and found out that all her friends had joined it; so she wished to help. Since he was Prime by then, and since he was one of the first ones in finding her after the incident, he decided to help her himself, knowing that she would join the Autobots one way or another. Besides, Chromia wasn't available at the time, since the cerulean fem-bot was leader of the femmes' squadron back then.

The explanation satisfied the teens, who, happy of having shared this moment with the leaders, finally left and headed back to the control room, leaving the two bots alone once again. They chuckled at what just happened; still kind of stunned that they were faced with such questions. _"Then again, it's going to be public notice sooner or later"_ thought the fem-bot with a sigh, remembering the current status of their relationship. Before she could muse about it any longer, Optimus was calling her attention by softly caressing her arm, silently asking if something was wrong.

She simply sagged her shoulders, eyes staring at the door the kids used to leave, before going back to her partner and mate.

"It's nothing. They just reminded me that this whole situation-…" She said gesturing from one to the other, before looking away and drop the last part of her comment.

The mech, nonetheless, understood. Sighing, he made her look up to his eyes.

"I agreed to it, because I believe you were right" said Optimus, solemnly. "None of us was ready for this bond." He added, letting go of her chin.

Elita lowered her azure eyes again before asking if he regretted her actions; even when their connection was already telling the femme what the answer was, she needed to hear it from his voice. And, of course, the answer was no. He was happy of sharing part of his spark with her, even if it wasn't an active bond just yet; besides, he added, given they had already waited four million years, a few more wouldn't make much of a difference… Plus, he too thought that it has been too long and needed to catch up with one another first.

The pink bot, glad to hear that, caressed his cheek before walking out of the training room, leaving the Prime alone to his thoughts.

This conversation suddenly made him notice a not-so-small detail he didn't consider: even if their current predicament didn't get worse, forcing him to warn the others about their first two years on Earth; Elita was bound to know… Because the moment they cemented the bond, she would have full access to his memories, and see his past through his eyes. Sighing, he tried to push the thought aside, soon realizing that it wasn't her judgement the one he feared the most whenever it came to that night… He had far worse memories in storage; stuff she had never seen, because she hadn't been there. But when it came to fifteen years ago… It was the children's and Fowler's reaction what made him look at himself in shame, hoping that those things wouldn't into the light again… _"But they will"_ kept repeating a voice within his head.

All he could do now was protect his team and hope for the best.

… … …

Back at the control room, the kids were still excited, and Miko didn't waste time in telling Smokescreen that the rumors were nothing but wild guesses, and that the leaders were nothing but best friends ―Ratchet, who overheard, had to bite down his tongue. The news kind of disappointed the Elite Guard, who always thought they were true.

"What's true is the fact that the Big Guy trained Elita!" The Japanese girl kept saying. "Man! What a fight!" She added, passing her hands through her hair in excitement.

"Say, who won?" Wheeljack asked, curiosity taking the best of him. Since the bosses never sparred with anyone but each other, or their besties, he has never had the chance to see who the best among them was.

"Actually, they tied." Rafael answered lifting a finger as to mark a point, while going back to his usual spot at the mainframe.

Chromia chortled from a corner.

"Figures…" The cerulean femme muttered for herself, shaking her head, before turning to look at the others. "Those two had been stuck in a tie for over four million years."

"Wow, seriously?" Jack questioned, dedicating an arched eyebrow to his guardian who silently indicated she had no clue.

Even when she served under both commanders during the war, the two-wheeler never got the chance to see them during a training session, nor was close to them during the battles; so all she could do was retell the same rumors and tales that every other Autobot knew. Chromia was a more reliable source, since she and Elita were sisters ―both were adopted and raised by the same bot. Nobody knew the pink femme better than the light blue warrior.

Meanwhile, the other femme was nodding.

"After a while of training her, Elita became Optimus' equal in fighting skills; that's why I stepped down as the leader of the femmes' resistance, and gave my post to her" explained the warrior with a nostalgic smile and distant eyes. "In no time, she made a name of herself… The 'Cons called her 'The One Without Fear'; she never fell back unless it was absolutely necessary. Sometimes I even had to _drag her_ back to base…" She smirked and chuckled darkly. "More than one Decepticon ran for its spark whenever she appeared in the field, next to us; and more than one men hunter of Megatron's lines was sent after her."

"Really?" Millie asked, almost inaudible, receiving a nod. "And… What did Elita-…?"

"She's still here, isn't she?" Chromia answered, interrupting the question.

The children remained silent. The bots had shared plenty stories about the war, their greatest battles and their lost comrades (especially the Wreckers, who lost more than a few); they were used to hearing about places they would never see, and people they would never meet... But they always knew that the Autobots never shared _everything_ , and that they kept the most serious and dark stories for themselves. Probably because they didn't think they could take it.

Chromia's retell of Elita's military glory was proof of it… The narration had a different tone than the others they've heard. She wasn't trying to make her best friend look greater than life itself, but simply stating a fact, describing how the pink femme used to be during her time as a commander… And some of the things she faced. And, yet, it was so weird to hear that Elita had such a side… As far as they knew her, the femme was tender and careful, almost maternal to them; and they all had seen her laugh around the other bots, at least once; and, when not, she was smiling. None of it sounded like trades of a hardcore warrior, who faced entire armies head on, nor fought men hunters to save its own life…

To know this made them wonder whether the other bots used to be different too… And _how different_ they were…

The well-known yell of Fowler calling out for Optimus cut the silence that was starting to befall upon the team, as the man appeared, almost tearing his office's door out of its hinges. Once into view he called for the leader again.

"He's most likely at the showers." Ratchet informed the liaison, trying to prevent the man from causing him a migraine. "Is there something we can do for you, Agent Fowler?" He, then, asked.

"Yes! Bring his tin ass here, _pronto_! Smith is on his way to Alden base!"

"Wait, what?!" Arcee exclaimed, suddenly in high alert next to Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"What does he want now?" asked, nearly growled, the yellow bot.

"Nobody knows, but he asked to meet Prime…" The agent answered, before turning to look at the medic, again. "In person." He added, darkly, aware that whenever that guy wanted to meet the Autobot leader (willingly) it couldn't be for anything good for the team.

The white and orange mech, overcoming his first shock at the mention of their previous liaison, nodded and went to fetch the leader. At the same time, an alarm started blaring, reason why Raf took over the mainframe. The scanners detected something.

"Another wreckage?" Bulkhead asked out loud, walking closer to the screens.

The boy shook his head in denial, saying that this time it weren't traces of cyber-matter, it was something else; something with more energy… And, just like that, his fingers froze on the keyboard, understanding what it was: an Energon signature.

Everyone inside the control room, including Fowler, arched an eyebrow at this; meanwhile, some members of the team, who were at the base's back rooms, appeared, wondering for the alarms. They all started to exchange serious looks, never expecting to find this in their scanners; all but Knock Out whose mind started replaying pictures of his sister, kind of hoping for it to be her… But there was a part of him who wished it wasn't, because the only way to pick up an exposed Energon signature out of a bot was-…

He quickly shook that thought out of his head. It didn't need to be like that. She could've got hurt simply because she was out there, in a planet she didn't know, without backup of any kind.

"Could it be Thundercracker?" asked Nightglider, who placed himself next to the Wreckers, as soon as he returned to the control room.

"No; he's not even at the same State as the coordinates." Rafael answered, pinpointing the rogue Seeker and deploying his current location on another screen.

"Wait! We have that guy tracked?" Miko questioned the bots, arching an eyebrow.

"Ever since Knock Out provided us access to the Decepticons' frequencies, three years ago." Bumblebee nodded, pointing at the surgeon while doing so. "Unfortunately, we haven't been so lucky when it comes to Solar Flare…" He added with a sigh.

"But this could be her first mistake since then" commented the Velocitronian trying not to sound too hopeful, while gaining everyone's attention. "Perhaps my sister is attempting to dig out some fuel from a nearby vein; just as Thundercracker has been doing all this time." He explained.

It was true, ever since the cerulean jet abandoned his trine during the battle with the Combiners, believing it betrayed the reason why the Decepticons were created to begin with; the Seeker had survived by flying from abandoned mine to abandoned mine. Once in a while, Nightglider would go to check on him, but the other mech would always get out of the cave and fly off, not wanting to meet with any Autobot. Despite everything, his Decepticon pride was yet standing…

But, at least, they knew where he was, and that he was honoring his side of the deal: to stay away from any human population, and out of trouble.

Solar Flare, on the other hand, seemed to have been swallowed by the ground itself. After avoiding capture three years ago, her signal went off radar; and, ever since, she has been nothing more than a memory. After two years passed without news from her, Knock Out suspected that his sister imagined that he would provide some sort of intel to the 'Bots, and decided to get rid of her homing beacon; probably disconnected her com-link too. He was aware that she knew how to disappear, from self-experience… After all, Solar Flare had done it already…

… … …

Meanwhile, Ratchet was looking for the leader, who, as he guessed, was at the showers; however, the red and blue mech came out as soon as the alarm went off, and was trying to reach the control room when his friend intercepted him. The old medic pulled him to the side, not really minding the blaring sound, hoping that Elita would take care of the situation; for the moment, all the white and orange bot could think about was Smith.

"Fowler says the new 'director' wants to meet with you, and he's on his way here" warned the medic, speaking almost in whispers, afraid that some members of the team (whose voices were reaching his audios from the front of the base) may hear them.

Optimus' focus switched to his friend immediately, eyes frowning ever so slightly.

"What does he want?" The leader questioned, as he resumed his way, sidestepping the other mech.

"Apparently he didn't say" answered Ratchet, following his friend. "Optimus," he called, grabbing the taller mech's arm to stop him once again, "did you considered what we spoke about?"

The Prime's face changed immediately, as he nodded, repeating what he told the medic the night before: if things came down to it, he would explain everything to the team. Nonetheless, he wouldn't break his word until then.

Even when the old bot nodded in agreement, he could tell that his decision didn't quite satisfy him. Not that he didn't understand…

However, once this conversation was over, and placing a hand over his companion's shoulder, the red and blue bot reminded the medic that there was an alert, and the team may need their assistance right away. So, once Ratchet snapped out of his ominous musings, the two bots hurried back to the control room.

Unsurprisingly, the others, including Elita, were already there. The pink femme explained the situation, once the leader's figure appeared at the long corridor's door.

Opitmus analyzed the data received from the scanners. The general atmosphere made him feel like he was back in the past, during the war against the Decepticons who always managed to find Energon sources faster than them. With that thought, and considering the Seeker's current position, Optimus wished to agree with the Velocitronian medic, also thinking that it may be Solar Flare's doing. After all, he, too, has been wondering how that femme has managed to avoid them for three years without any resources.

Turning to look at Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Arcee, the leader gave them the mission to go and explore the area; meanwhile, he would accompany Fowler, and face Smith. Elita would be in charge, until his return; nevertheless, should anything happen, they were bound to inform him, whether the meeting was over or not.

Everyone nodded…

Everyone but one scarlet surgeon.

"I want to go too." The Velocitronian claimed, suddenly, calling the leader's attention. "If it's my sister, then I-…." He said, serious, staring at the Prime.

"I cannot allow that" was Optimus' answer to the petition, interrupting the other mech.

"It's my right! She's family to me!" Knock Out retorted, frowning and taking a step forward, even though Bumblebee and the others tried to stop him.

But he only did stop when the Prime's frown deepened, slightly, almost to go unnoticed. It was a silent warning for the other bot to stay put and to remember his place. Once the short medic shut his mouth, did the leader state his case:

"You forget you resigned to either faction, wishing to become a Neutral again; and, for so, you, yourself, surrendered all the weapons given to you during your time in the army. Thus, Knock Out, you are unequipped to venture on the field, should there be an attack… I will not risk your wellbeing, is that clear?"

And thus, the surgeon lowered his head and, begrudgingly, admitted defeat to the other mech. _"He's right and you know it… Flare hasn't been the only one handing your aft back to you in the past. There's no guarantee that she would hear me out; even though, I would've,_ at least _, wanted to give it a try…"_ He told himself, trying not to let his emotions show, nor spread through the bond. Last thing he wanted was for Sunscorch to have to deal with his messed up thoughts too.

Meanwhile, Ironhide opened the ground-bridge for the Stealth Team, who quickly ran through the vortex; all but the former yellow former scout, who, before following his friends, patted the surgeon on the shoulder one last time. Knock Out appreciated the gesture with a faint smile, and watched the youngling leave the base, right before the portal closed.

Meanwhile, he heard Optimus' T-cog activating, as his body took vehicular-mode, so his holoform could appear at the platform, next to Fowler. Seconds later, they were gone too. The scarlet mech watched them take the human-sized elevator and leave the bunker, trying not to show his hurt feelings…

A part of his processor was angry for not being allowed to check if the signal was from Solar Flare or not; but there was a small fraction of it reminding him that the leader was right. If it wasn't her, if it was someone else (and turned out to be an unfriendly stranger), he would be little more than a liability. His fighting skills weren't above the ones of a newbie, and, without weapons, he was as good as terminated in battle… Nonetheless, to be reminded of how little help he was in a warriors' crowded place didn't improve his mood; in fact, it was but a punch right on his pride, and a cruel reminder of his youth, back when he lived in a city of racers; he who couldn't race (though not many among his new friends knew that, thanks to the stars, or he wouldn't be able to live with himself).

Knock Out sighed tiredly at the thought, before silently remove himself from the control room.

Before he realized where he was going, his optics fell upon the pod containing his unborn hatchling. His spark fell further, as he walked up to it. _"Sometimes I wonder what I'll do with you, little one"_ thought the medic, placing a servo over the crystal that revealed a silhouette floating in the rarified Energon. _"I can hardly protect myself, how am I supposed to keep **you** safe? I cannot even provide safety now, and you're not even born yet…"_ He added, remembering that there was a slight chance for all of them to be vanquished back to Cybertron. Depressing even more, if that was possible, he placed his forehead against the pod. The faint pulse he could feel through all the liquid indicated that his offspring probably knew he was nearby. At least that made him smile.

"Knock Out?" The tender voice of Millie called.

The medic straightened up and turned to look at her, trying to keep the small grin in place. The girl, worried, followed him to the med bay.

"Sorry you weren't allowed to go" said the teenager, suddenly sounding like her nine-years-old self, making the surgeon remember the day they met.

She, of the size of his servo, dressing a white summer dress; he, a dangerous Decepticon whose luck abandoned him long ago, and was in dire need of someone to talk to. Who would've imagined where a random meeting at a meadow would lead them to? After saying that humans were but a pest, he, now, couldn't imagine his life without Millie being a part of it…

He closed his optics and shook his head.

"You know, you should _really_ stop apologizing for stuff my race does; like starting a war, destroying our own planet, becoming Decepticons, or being unable to see beyond our own exhaust-pipes" tried to joke the bot, as he smirked, crossing his arms.

The girl chuckled and leaned against the security riel. She could tell he was trying to change the subject, already. Even when they were best friends, the medic has unquestionably headstrong whenever in came to admitting a weakness, even if that was simply admitting that he was sad about something ―in one occasion, she had to chase him all day until he finally confessed he didn't catch any sleep the night before, and was running in fumes (Ratchet and Sunscorch practically lobbed him back into his room afterwards).

"Nice try, but I always know when something's bothering you, remember?" Millie laughed, looking at her best friend with big green eyes, and a half-smile which was promptly reciprocated.

"And you've become much bolder with the years. Where's the shy little girl I met three years ago?" He retorted, grinning and mockingly frowning his optic-ridges, hands on the sides of his hip.

The teen laughed openly this time.

"She grew in a family full with giant bots!" was the wholehearted answer, as she opened her arms and gestured all around to stress.

Just like that, Knock Out couldn't do anything but stare at her with warm optics, smiling. It always marveled how these human children accepted his kin as family members and vice versa. Bumblebee once told him that he and Rafael saw each other as brothers; and there was no doubt something around those terms was going on between Jack and Arcee; Miko and the Wreckers… Well, only Primus could tell what kind of relationship was _that_ … Probably the reckless, crazy uncles and the slightly unestable niece. Then, there was Millie…

Again, since he was a Neutral, he couldn't _officially_ be her guardian among the Autobots; so, Sunscorch took said place. Ever since, there was no doubt that his mate accepted the human girl fully and unconditionally. According to the circumstances, the female Wrecker could behave as some sort of older sister, or a protective aunt; he, on the other hand, was the overprotective uncle almost constantly… Unless in moments like this. Then he was either the troubled big brother, or distant cousin. The thought made him realize just how weird their relationships with the humans were… And how deep. _"It'll hurt…"_ was the next thought he had as his processor had no better idea but to remind him that he still had millions of years ahead, while Millie and the others would barely reach a century, if they were lucky. It left them less than ninety years to spend with them… A vorn, at most. This being the main reason why they decided to stay put on Earth… Even the Big O.

As the silence fell upon them, another feminine figure entered the sick bay: Sunscorch, who feeling his heavy spark came to check on him. A smile made its way to her face when she saw him with the girl. Somehow, Millie always managed to lift his spirits.

"Thought you may need some company, but I see someone beat me to it." She jested, arching an eyebrow to the teenager.

"On the contrary. I'm still depressed enough for you to try to cheer me up." Knock Out retorted, leaning against one of the medical slabs there were, arms crossed again. His confident smirk was back on.

"Piece of advice, Millie," said the femme looking at the human girl with both eyebrows arched and optics narrowed, sly smirk on place and hands on the sides of her cocked hip, "never fall for a former Decepticon. They tend to need lots of attention…" She finished, looking at her bondmate.

"Hey…" He complained, narrowing his eyes, not really finding it funny.

The teenager, on the other hand was hiding her grin behind her hands; although it didn't help with her laugh, which was yet hearable.

* * *

 **That's all for now. I felt like putting a scene for Elita and Optimus, reason why I included the sparring scene.**

 **What you think happened between the bots and Smith?**

 **Hope you liked this chapter; see ya next one.**


	8. Ghosts of Chrismats Past

**Hello! I know it's been a long while, but I've been busy with my jobs; in fact, I wanted to warn you about further updates: I will, probably, be absent from the site for a couple months, because I have my schedule completely full right now, meaning I don't have much free time to write; and, when I do, I'm so tired that I just don't feel like it. So, I'm really sorry to inform you that this will be the last update for a while.**

 **However, I'm not abandoning this fic, nor the other two I'm working on, ok? I'll resume my activity in Fanfiction as soon as I'm able.**

 **...**

 **DarkWind13: thanks! I'm glad you liked the sparring scene, and to know you felt it could've come out of the show!**

 **Skyshadow54: it makes me happy to know you liked Elita's and Optimus' scene, plus the kids' reactions! Hahaha! Imagine if he _knew_ bout those rumors... Poor little fanboy would most likely glitch or hyperventilate! XD I'm glad you liked the scene with Millie! Since she was the first OC I made for this story arc, she kind of holds a special place for me. Concerning Thundercracker, he kind of suspects it; but since the 'Bots let him be, he doesn't really mind it... Much.**

 **Now you're about to know the follow up from the previous chapter's cliffhangers...**

 **...**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes in my writing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Transformers_ franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **-SEVEN-**

 **GHOSTS OF CHRISTMAS PAST**

The vortex closed behind the last of the bots, as they came in the presence of a tunnel entrance. Arcee immediately took point and brought up the scanner to verify they were in position, while the two mechs covered her rear with their blasters out and ready, and their door-wings flaring up in alert. However, as they grew closer to the alleged Energon mine, Bumblebee couldn't help but notice that they seemed to be the only living things around; so, giving one last panoramic scan to their surroundings, he finally lowered his arms and gave one quizzical look at Smokescreen, who was scratching the back of his head in confusion. The Elite Guard shrugged a bit, before going back to eye the forest around them. They came almost immediately; if there would've been a 'Con around, they should've spotted it already.

"Guys? We have a problem" called the two-wheeler, gaining her partners' attention.

Both warriors turned to look at the femme and walked up to her side, to inspect whichever issue she stumbled upon. As their perspective changed, they both gasped and gawked in clear surprise at what it was: the tunnel's entrance was too small for any of them. Even Arcee.

"This doesn't make sense…" Smokescreen commented, frowning. "Why would anyone dig out Energon, yet make a hole so little that no Cybertronian could fit?" asked the young mech, turning to look at his friends.

"Unless the answer is a Minicon… No idea." Bumblebee answered, arching an eyebrow. "So… How're we going to check this out?" wondered, then, turning toward the excavation.

"The only way we can" stated Arcee as she assumed vehicle-form and lit up her headlights.

The two mechs followed her lead and rolled into the tunnel.

… … …

Optimus couldn't think of one good reason for Smith to come back so suddenly, especially since those past few days had been rather hectic and uneventful. Nonetheless, he was sure of one single truth: whatever compelled the man to return, wasn't in his team's favor; meaning it was up to him and Fowler to, once again, deter the new director's intents. He would've to make hand of everything he had ever learned as a data-clerk in order to speak his mind, without saying anything insulting out loud ―not to mention that his image as a Prime would also be put into test, as he hoped to remain calmed and to not allow his worst feelings to shine forth.

The leader put up his best neutral face as their liaison opened the meeting room's door ―it was located in direct proximity to Bryce's office, so it was a surprise not to see the general at the place. It was a large space, with a wooden table in the center, and an ample window looking at the base's entrance. There were some large TV screens on the side walls, which was rarely used equipment, save when there was a need of introducing graphics or videos.

Smith was already sitting at one of the table's ends, apparently engrossed on some folders that were all scattered in front of him. He rose his eyes, dedicating a glance to the newcomers, before accommodating himself on his chair; passing an ankle over the opposite knee, the man crossed his arms and lifted his chin.

"Good. I've been meaning to talk to you" stated the director, not even attempting to greet the Agent, nor the bot.

As they went to take seat on at the opposite end, Fowler wanted to believe that he meant both of them, but, considering the direction of his eyes, there was no doubt that, with 'you', Smith meant _Prime_ ; and _only Prime_ … He couldn't help but to frown in confusion, wondering what happened between these two for them to be so bitter around each other.

"I've been going over some of the material handed to me, when I took the job, and I found these." Smith said, briefly eyeing the folders.

Both, Optimus and Fowler looked at it, recognizing the photos attached to them: the profiles they redacted for the holoforms. Back then, they were told that, if the Autobots were now able of looking human, then they would need documentation… At least an _earthling name_ , so they would be able to interact more freely with the surrounding world. The former director gave the team and its liaison the task of coming up with said stories, which were compiled in fictional profiles that were also attached to their real ones (after the whole Nemesis Prime episode, the higher ups demanded to have copies of the bots' summaries; just to be sure of who was part of the team and who wasn't…).

"Is there a problem?" Fowler finally questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Not per se, as I understand the needs behind their redaction; but I have issues with some points, like the names and ages used… Minor stuff." The new director admitted with a shrug. "It's their actual profiles what brought me here today. For an instance," he reached out to grab one particular folder, "this guy… Um… Nightglider, is it?" He waited for Optimus to nod in confirmation of the name. "According to the information supplied by your team, his twin brother was a spy from the Decepticons, right? How can we trust him?"

"He ignored Daybreak's true allegiance, just as much as everyone else within their unit. Both him and Sunscorch declared against said traitor during its trial, back on Cybertron; Nightglider having been a key player in his capture, and the main reason why Daybreak was unable to access the team's base, three years ago" explained Optimus, patiently, without any emotion in his voice.

It became evident for the humans that it was an already worn out argument. And, in all truth, it was, given all the times in which the Autobot leader had to justify some of his soldiers, who used to be a Dececpticon; and, of course, there were a few who happened to be related to a 'Con too… This discussion wasn't new for him, and he knew exactly how to answer the implied accusations.

"So, we can trust him?" Smith pressed.

The Prime limited himself to dip his head in a nod. He had no doubts over the bots who were currently at the underground base, nor about their loyalty; all of them have proven their worth during the war for Cybertron, and then again during the confrontation with Megatron's troops here on Earth. They were his friends, his family, and he trusted in each of them with his spark.

"Alright, then there goes my issue number one." The man of green eyes accepted, uncrossing his legs, and fishing for another folder. "Next problem of mine: conflict of interests. We have a few."

"What the-…? What, in Sam's Hill, are you talking about?!" Fowler interrupted, utterly confused. There were no conflicts of interests! He would've noticed, if so! Slag that: _Prime_ would've noticed, and would've worked it out by now.

The red and blue mech's holoform narrowed his eyes, also wondering what this man meant by that.

"It has come to my attention that there seem to be… Personal affairs within the team members of your personnel, Prime." Smith insinuated.

Oh, so _that_ 's what he was talking about…

While the Afro-American agent scratched his cheek, not sure as of why would that become a conflict of interests; Optimus simply squared his shoulders and explained, once again without a trace of emotion in his voice, that even when it was true that there were two bonded couples within the team, said relationships didn't represent a problem. All of the involved knew _when_ they needed to be professional, and _when_ they were allowed to be civilians… He also mentioned that Ironhide and Chromia had been bonded since the twilight hours of the Golden Age, before the war, which they managed to fight just fine despite of ignoring each other's location most of the time. Not to mention that they were unstoppable when fighting together ―humans wouldn't know, but the bond actually helped those two to move and operate as one being; after all, the stronger the connection, the better couples worked together.

He preferred, nonetheless, to keep the fact that one of said unions resulted in the creation of a sparkling, and silently made sure to stress that out for Fowler, so he wouldn't bring up the matter either. Something that the man, fortunately, seemed to understand. Last thing the leader wanted was to expose the little one to the human across the room. He committed that mistake _once_ … It was enough. Also, it was best if Smith ignored his bond with Elita. The red and blue mech couldn't believe he was actually glad for haven't tell anyone yet… Although, it also made him resolve that they wouldn't be able to tell the others until this situation was either clarified or ended; otherwise, word would reach the director about it, eventually. Of course, he could always ask Fowler to leave the existence of the bond off the records, but… He didn't want to have to hide either; and he was sure that the pink femme wouldn't accept it.

Meanwhile, the visitor was nodding, once again accepting the provided justification; and grabbing one last file.

"One of the 'bonded' bots happens to be Knock Out, is that correct?" Smith queried, receiving a nod in confirmation. "May I ask why are you hiding a Decepticon within your base?"

"He resigned to his faction" was the dry answer.

"So, he's an Autobot now?" The man kept pushing, arching an eyebrow.

"He is a Neutral, agent Smith." Optimus clarified, crossing his arms and slightly frowning.

" _Director_ , thank you. And, excuse me; did you say 'neutral'? What does that-…?" Smith blinked a couple times as he hovered over the table, both arms lying upon its surface. It was evident that he was unfamiliar with the term's meaning.

"You may prefer the term 'civilian', I assume." The Prime cleared, cocking his head almost unnoticeably. "He simply wished to remain unattached to either faction; he made his request directly to me, and I accepted it. With the war over and his parole fulfilled, he's now a free mech."

"That happens to be within your base, with the rest of your team." The red haired immediately rebuked, lacing his fingers over the table. "If he isn't a soldier, nor wants to be one, then why do you allow him to-…?"

"He also wished to remain with his bonded." The bot was quick to interlope. "In exchange for his stay, Knock Out provides immense help at the sick bay, since he is a consummated surgeon. Nevertheless, due to our medical laws, he is unable to perform any procedure on his bonded one; reason why Sunscorch relies on Ratchet's medical expertise instead."

Fowler suddenly felt the need of applauding Optimus ―not sure whether for his knowledge in rhetoric, or his supernatural grip over his emotions; probably both. He had to admit that the Boss Bot impressed him, keeping a leveled head even when it was evident that his interlocutor was looking for excuses in order to obtain some sort of negative reaction. After all, everyone within the chain knew that nobody messed with the team under the Prime's watch… Megatron learned that the hard way, the day he hurt Raf.

But the sensation of victory was short lived, as the mech suddenly tensed, and seemed to be listening to something. From beside him, the African-American agent could see that the fake Bluetooth-earpiece that all the holoforms had was glowing ―it was the only thing the docs and the kids came up with, in order to hide their internal com-link in plain sight. _"The Stealth Team"_ thought the man, remembering that some of the bots were out in the field as they spoke. Maybe they found something and were reporting.

A slight frown appeared on Optimus' face, as he got up and attempted to excuse himself, saying that the team was requesting his presence.

Then, without another word, nor expecting permission, the holoform simply faded. _"Thanks a lot, Prime…"_ Fowler thought, trying not to huff, as he realized that his friend just left him alone with Smith. The two men exchanged a scowl for a moment, before the red haired went to pick up his stuff, intending to leave too; and the agent, taking it as his cue, got up and went to the door.

"They're really keeping you in the dark, aren't they?" The director suddenly wondered.

Confused, the liaison turned to dedicate an arched eyebrow to the other man, but he wasn't looking at him, so it was pointless.

"Excuse me?" was all he could come up with.

"I remembered you later, you know? You were the pilot who found their ship, crashed in the middle of the desert; the one who called them in." Smith kept saying, a small smirk on his lips.

"No surprises there… Everyone knows that. It's in the old reports." Fowler shrugged.

Then, the white man simply looked at him, smirking as if he knew something the other completely ignored.

"Let me ask you something: how well do you think you know them? Do you think that _thing_ is trustworthy, that it will forever stand by you whenever you need it?"

The more Smith talked, the deeper Fowler's eyebrows fell into a glare that could kill. A part of him was finally seeing why Prime disliked this man so much: he didn't even considered them _alive_. He was speaking of the bots as if they were mere objects. Machines. Maybe this whole issue was that, back when he worked with the team, he let his opinions transpire. It would also explain why Bulkhead kept calling him 'fleshy' for so many years after he was put as their new connection with the government… And some other bumps he had to go through with the bots…

" _He_ , director; Optimus is a _he_ , not an it." Fowler bit back. "And, yes. I trust them all with my life."

"They're but machines, Fowler; don't fool yourself. It may look like they have feelings and thoughts of their own, but we both know better than that…"

The African-American man opened the door before even noticing, and got out of the room while yelling that the bots were more human than many of them. _"Which includes you, apparently"_ added in his thoughts.

… … …

Optimus was quick to return his consciousness to his real body, reason why, within seconds, he was back at the base, towering among his team. Scanning the room, he found the children, who were minding their own businesses at their spot on the platform; then, looking toward the, now, deactivated ground-bridge, he found the three scouts were back. Elita was with them, while Ratchet was yet standing next to the bridge's controllers.

The three warriors, who just returned from the field, saw their leader standing up and walking toward them, alerting the pink femme, who turned to greet her old friend. Then, she informed him that Arcee and the others found something alarming: there was an Energon mine, but it wasn't made by Cybertronians. According to what they could see, including its size, several vehicle tracks and marks of drilling, it had to be excavated by a _human_ … Most likely an entire crew.

The red and blue mech's eyebrows furrowed in, both, confusion and worry at those news, as he averted his optics in deep thought. His processor already pointed a probable suspect, though he refused to believe it. They haven't being heard of in all these five years, after all; not to mention the repercussions, should he be right… Yet, if there was any chance for his suspicion to be true, they ought to verify it. So, he turned toward his team once again.

"You… Already thought about someone, haven't you?" guessed Bumblebee at the seriousness on his leader's optics.

"Indeed" confirmed the Prime with a nod, before turning toward Elita. "I need you to look after the base." Then, he turned to Ratchet, who was at the mainframe's keyboard. "I will be gone for a few minutes." The red and blue mech informed.

The old medic, hearing this, looked at his friend from above his shoulder and blinked a couple times. Then, nodding, he went to take his place at the ground-bridge control panel, where he was given a set of coordinates he unfortunately recognized…

"Why there?" The old bot questioned.

A silent and meaningful glance was his lone answer, right before the Prime took the Stealth Team with him into the vortex. Deep down, he was hoping to be wrong; he really needed to believe he was wrong, and it was all just a huge coincidence. Especially when he stepped out of the bridge, right in front of a large white door that sported a hole on one side.

Bumblebee, who was standing right next to the Prime gasped and blinked in utter surprise, recognizing the place right away: Silas' old base. The place from which he retrieved his T-cog so long ago, after MECH robbed him from it, rendering him virtually vulnerable for two days. Why were they here? _"Don't tell me…"_ Trailing off the thought, Bumblebee looked up to his leader and friend with wide optics, as the red and blue mech ordered them to proceed with caution, and started walking up to the building. It confirmed it: Optimus suspected of MECH… What the former scout couldn't comprehend was why. Those guys were long gone by now. After all, it has been five years…

Then again, half million years had to happen before they saw Hide, Chromia or Elita again; in fact, they were declared 'missing in action', and, yet, they were back with the team. It only proved that none of them could be sure of anything without proofs. So, with mixed feelings about the setting, the yellow bot pushed forward and followed the Prime into the building, the moment in which the tall mech opened the tall door.

The place was just as Bumblebee remembered it… Only that with a thick layer of dust over the entire place, due to the lack of use.

Arcee, taking point, started to check the abandoned machinery, finding a tall crane with lots of broken chains hanging from it. Frowning, she touched one of those, wondering what exactly happened there…

"This is freaking me out…" Smokescreen commented with a shaky voice, noticing the marks of plasma shots all over the place, next to the masks and googles that decorated the floor. "It's like stepping into a horror movie…" He added, door-wings falling down.

The two-wheeler couldn't help her smirk, remembering the night in which they enjoyed a movies' marathon with the kids. That night, Miko chose a horror movie, right on time for the power to suffer a failure ―there was a slight storm that day― right at the film's climax. The poor Elite Guard shrieked his voice-box out, and swore to never watch one of those again…

"Now you know how I'm feeling" breathed Bumblebee, while observing the structure where he found the bot into which Silas installed his stolen T-Cog.

"Optimus, what are we hoping to find in here?" Arcee finally asked, walking away from the chains, while taking a swift look around.

The leader remained silent, looking away, scanning some abandoned equipment. He was actually hoping to find nothing; to be capable of telling himself and the others that he had a hunch, but that it was wrong. Unfortunately, as he was about to turn and answer the femme's query, the tall mech couldn't help but notice that the terminal didn't have dust on itself. In fact, the keyboard was… _Clean_.

Frowning and humming in suspicion, Optimus switched modes and activated his holoform to be able to access the mainframe. His men surrounded him in no time, immediately noticing the same thing he did: the computer had been used recently. Not a good sign.

The large screens turned on, bathing everything in a bright orange light; at the same time, and like a chain reaction, the machinery all around them whirred to live, indicating everything in that room was connected to that server. The four Autobots couldn't help but take a quick look around at the metallic sounds, surprised to find that everything seemed to be operational despite the lack of maintenance. Optimus, in particular, was starting to feel edgy. If anything, this could prove him right… Not an outcome he was desiring.

"Um… Guys?" Smokescreen called, pointing toward the screens.

Right in the middle of it, there was a twinkling pointer… Which started writing on its own…

 _Hello again, Autobots._

They knew they would search this place. They were _expecting_ them. But, most worrying: they were _seeing_ them. At the realization, Optimus looked up, immediately noticing the camera perked atop the terminal, and frowned, mentally cursing himself for haven't considered this whole setting a trap. He shouldn't have brought his bots here.

Suddenly, the message disappeared, and the pointer started writhing again:

 _Welcome to round 2._

Almost as if smelling what the message meant, the leader did a quick scan of the drives, only to notice they were all missing. Whatever data had been kept at this computer was gone…

Before this got any worse, Optimus deactivated his holoform and called back to base, asking for a ground-bridge.

* * *

The figure smirked and chuckled, as he observed everything from the camera they installed at the mainframe the day they went to retrieve the data. He had the feeling that those things may show, and wanted to give them a fair warning… Just to mess with them. He knew it would get them jumpy, and, in due time, the nervousness would start eating them…

Time to go back to work… Though, there wasn't much to work with, really. The mainframe was a wreck, but some drives survived. They, at least, had some basis to work with. _"Project Chimera…"_ The man read as the computer brought up the salvageable files; and smiled. It was an ambitious idea, but it has been proved to be achievable. They only lacked the materials… For now. As for the media to test its results…

He looked at another screen and huffed.

The test subject was secured already. Now, to get the materials to restart this old experiment, starting by the main components of the husk. Later, they would deal with the Energon and stuff. Speaking of which, they were running low on the bluish liquid… Their guest burned its reserves rather quickly; not to mention that it was time to feed it again, reason why one of his men was seen in the monitor as he dropped some gallons of the alien fuel within the cell, before getting out and locking the door. Then, the creature was released and allowed to eat.

The golden creature drank the liquid rather eagerly, before dedicating a glare and a growl to the security camera. Its red eyes shone bright, as it mumbled something in its native language. Not that he cared, though; all he did was order his men to contain it again, so they could retrieve the empty barrels.

"Alright, people." He called his men's attention. "The games has begun."

 _Project Chimera_ was back online.

* * *

" ** _MECH_**?! As in… **_MECH_**?!" Agent Fowler yelled after listening to the bots' report from the field, eyes wide open. "Are you _absolutely sure_?!"

The Stealth Team simply shared a look, before Optimus stated that they were just reporting what they saw. In all honest, neither they believed this could be possible, considering that Silas pretty much turned on his own team five years ago ―not to mention how that guy ended later. _"Maybe it was just a copycat, but… That message…"_ Bumblebee thought, a shiver running down his spinal strut at the memory of the orange colored screen repeating "Welcome to round 2" over and over. If it was truly them, then… He dedicated a look to his charge, recalling the few run-ins with Silas, and how that guy has targeted the children in the past.

"Optimus," The former scout called, turning towards the leader, who silently encouraged him to speak up. "If this is really them again, we need to reassume guard around the kids' homes, ASAP." He stated, walking up to the red and blue mech.

"Bee's right. They _have_ come after them before; why wouldn't they now?" Arcee agreed.

"Indeed." Admitted the Prime, turning to look at the humans. "I apologize, but until further notice, you will all be under our constant surveillance again."

The children nodded, understanding the bots' reaction; besides, they had no intentions of going through all that again. Especially Jack. _"Mom…"_ That's right! Silas went after his mother first, which means he learnt where she works!

"O-Optimus! M-my mom! MECH…!"

"Jack, calm down!" Smokescreen called out, gesturing the teenager to relax and breath. "I'll watch over June, if that makes you feel better." He offered, placing a hand over his spark-chamber.

It was a gesture that Jack deeply appreciated, and thanked with a smile. The others approved the thought too. It was a good idea from the young warrior, one that was mirrored by Sunscorch, as she offered to keep an eye on Fowler too; something to which the Prime agreed. This made Knock Out want to offer his help again, but he knew the Prime's position about his involvement due to his Neutral status… So he preferred to remain silent, for now. However, if scrap went down, then he would try to participate somehow. Especially considering his Conjux would, most likely, be in the middle of the fight… And Millie. Oh, he really hoped that those guys wouldn't go after Millie; but, if they have gone after Jack's mom, then the chances were high. _"It's a loop…"_ thought the surgeon before he could help it, bringing back some memories he didn't need at the time. So, he shook his head shooing away the image of Breakdown.

No. It wouldn't happen again. It wouldn't!

Meanwhile, Optimus started giving instructions to the others, saying that they needed to analyze the computer and the surroundings of the hangar; even if it was a very long shot, they had to start searching for clues. Also, and much to his own disgust, he told Fowler to alert Bryce and Smith immediately; considering that they have been targeted before, because of MECH, if this was truly them, then the others should be prepared too. The agent had to admit this logic, so he simply nodded and pulled out his cellphone, disappearing inside his office once again.

After everyone knew their assignments, the bots retreated themselves; some took the night shift, while others went to take the children home ―those were, also, going to pass the night there. In the end, only Knock Out remained at the control room, while Ratchet made a beeline to the sick bay. Nightglider and Elita went straight to berth, while Optimus decided to go back to the field to see if he could find anything at MECH's old base; thanks to which he was now surveilling the forest surrounding the building, looking for tracks or anything that proved that other vehicles has been in the area before.

He wasn't sure how long he spent doing this before his com-link went active.

« _It's nearly two in the morning, Optimus. Where in the name of Cybertron are you?!_ » Ratchet's voice ran through the channel.

Surprised by the statement, the Prime checked his own chronometer, realizing it was true. He has been scouting the area for over four hours, without results. _"No options, then"_ He told himself, before apologizing to his friend and requesting a bridge back to base. Only after crossing the vortex and noticing how empty the base looked without the other bots around, did Optimus realized about his own exhaustion. So, saying another apology to the old medic, he turned toward his quarters.

If this was really them, then they had a very long day ahead. They all needed to rest…

* * *

"Sir." A young man called, running at him with a report from the lab. "The prototype is ready for beta test."

 _"Excellent…"_ He thought, while approving with a nod, and following the agent to a reinforced room where they were keeping one of their most precious assets. The subordinate ordered to wake up the giant and to release it from its restrains.

…

The champagne colored figure fell on its knees the moment the cuffs opened; and, panting due to exhaustion, the creature looked up to the cameras that those people used to watch her. Her red optics shone in a whole new shade, enraged… These people, whoever they were, captured her around three years ago, and ever since it has been the same story: they kept her chained, and released her only for when they needed to test their new puppets. It was the only reason why they kept giving her fuel; although she had no idea of how did this creatures learn to seek for Energon deposits.

The door behind her opened, and, yet again, another marionette entered the room. So far, there hasn't been one she couldn't break… And something told her that this one wouldn't be the exception…

…

Five minutes later, the prototype was reduced to shreds; the creature was hurt, but still standing. Not a good result. Not after all his work to recreate the original project… _"I need the original product… Now that could be a problem…"_ He thought, frowning. After the fiasco that the previous team made five years ago, every single scrap of information was sent to a vault, which was under constant surveillance. They'll have to work fast.

"We must retrieve the original one and analyze it." He said out loud, without looking at his subordinate. "Round up a small team."

"Yes, sir." The masked agent said, before start his way to the main lab.

« _I know what you're planning to do…_ » The cracking voice of their test subject came through the speakers. It was looking straight at the cameras again. « _You're underestimating my kind…_ » She panted, while getting back on her feet. « _I'm hurt and weak; but those guys are in tiptoe shape…_ » The creature smirked, chuckling. « _They will tear your little science project apart._ »

One gesture, and his people put the alien back in her chains. She had no idea of who she was talking to… _"Silas may have failed, but I'm not him."_ The leader thought, walking out of the compound. Soon, everything would be going according to the plan.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Let me know!**

 **See ya!**


	9. Un-Fair Warning

**I'm still alive! Haha! Sorry you had to wait this long, but, really, my schedule has gone crazy...**

 **Optimus girl** **: haha! You'll have to wait, cause I'm not telling who the guy is; not anytime soon, at least!**

 **DarkWind13** **: thank you for understanding. Seriously. Hope the waiting was worth it :)**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes (plus, I'm a bit rusty...).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers_** **franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **-EIGHT-**

 **UN-FAIR WARNING**

Nightglider's morning started like any other ever since he decided to stay put on Earth: all he wanted to do was do his morning stretch, make a few rounds around the place to ensure they were safe ―especially now that this human organization, called MECH, popped up in their radar―, and be back at base to spend some time with his friends. It was pretty much the quiet life he missed during the war, so he was enjoying these moments of peace… Unfortunately, the scanners detected another Energon signature right before he took his leave. There was another excavation; and, this time, there was a second signal in the proximities. One he knew far too well: Thundercracker was surveilling the area, meaning he was either responsible for this alarm, or was at risk. So, believing best to investigate, Optimus sent him to check on the Seeker, while Chromia and Ironhide went to the possible Energon mine.

It wasn't a big inconvenience for the black jet, considering that he was, most likely, the only Autobot who may approach the Seeker and come out without being shot at; plus he felt kind of guilty about the guy losing his trine and getting stranded on the planet, three years ago… Maybe the similarities with his twin brother, Daybreak, had something to do in the matter too, but he never actually stopped to consider that. He didn't want to. After all, his sibling's betrayal was a big scar in his spark…

Either way, he was flying towards the former Decepticon's coordinates, minding his own business… Right when the sky-blue jet appeared right ahead…

Thundercraker's scanners surely caught his signature in the proximities, reason why the mech took fly and started fleeing the scene. Thanks to this, his nice and quiet morning became a full-speed chase all over the State they were in. _"At least we're getting away from the probable MECH's location"_ thought the Autobot with a groan, as he attempted, for umpteenth time, to contact the Seeker via com-link.

"Thundercracker!" He called, without response. "Hey! Blue, winged jerk! Could you slow down, already?! I just want to talk!" He kept saying. At the lack of response, he growled and opened a channel to base instead. "K-Out, you sure this is his com's frequency, right?"

A tired sigh was heard over the line.

« _For the last time, Glider: **yes**. It's the frequency I used three years ago, and it's the same most Decepticons used during the war… _» The Velocitronian assured ―most likely frowning, considering the tone he was using. « _Don't tell me I have to do the talking for you, **again** … »_

"Given the circumstances, I might actually appreciate it." Nightglider admitted, mentally glaring at the jet in front of him.

« _Ugh…_ » That said, the line was off.

"Something tells me he might rip my wings off for this…" The flyer mumbled, suddenly remembering that putting Knock Out in a bad mood was never a smart choice. He knew that, eventually, he would've to apologize for this…

Meanwhile, the surgeon was calling at the jet, who didn't pick up in a very nice mood. He knew they were keeping track of his movements, because it was the only explanation as of why that kid kept finding him over and over again. It also meant that the former Decepticon medic provided the Autobots with the Intel he had accumulated over the years, including homing beacon frequencies and such. Realizing that this conversation might be being broadcasted at the entire base, Thundercracker tried to make his message clear: he wanted to be left alone. He hadn't stepped outside the boundaries established for him, and has respected all and any condition those guys stated for his stay on Earth to be possible. Maybe a small part of him was aware that the 'Bots were simply trying to help; but his pride was stronger, telling him that just because he was now a traitor to his faction, it didn't necessarily mean that he wanted or had to join the other. So, until he figured what to do, he wished to be free to roam this organic planet without having to look over his shoulder for any incoming Autobot ―because, let's face it, the fear of being played and/or of getting arrested and put in stasis again was very much alive…

Knock Out, however, hadn't completely lost his way with words, and managed to make the Seeker listen to him; at least long enough for him to make his point through: there was a danger in this planet, one he wasn't aware of, and that may, very well, terminate him. The young black jet was there merely to warn him…

Nightglider had no clue as of what the Velocitronian may be telling the 'Con, but it seemed to work because Thundercracker slowed down and prepared to land and transform. Relieved, the younger mech followed.

Now both of them were standing at a meadow located at a large forest of pines, at a mountain zone. The peaks were clear in the distance, since the snow shone white under the bright sun. Some birds were the only things breaking the blue immensity of the sky; meanwhile, some earth-bound animals ran to hide at the arrival of the Cybertronians, much to Thundercracker's amusement. Fighting back a smirk, the cerulean bot stared at the nature around him, partially concerned for his own sanity… Whether it was by use, or simply because he now had experience at a planet such as this one, the truth was that his initial prejudices against organic life were evaporating fast. He was even starting to _enjoy_ this sort of environment. Not that he didn't miss his home planet, of course ―far from that! ―; but he could now admit that there was some beauty to this sort of nature.

Nonetheless, he hadn't taken the monumental step of liking humans. No. Plants and animals were ok; but the bipedal fleshies could ―and should― stay away from him, thank you.

With one last look, he turned to look at his companion and dedicated him a frown, before placing a digit at his audio to reopen the com-link.

"Alright, I'm listening" grumpily indicated the Seeker.

« _There's a group of humans, they go under the name of MECH ―and acronym of who-knows-what… The important thing is: they're dangerous._ » The medic warned the other mech, and even Thundercracker could tell there was an urgency in his voice. This guy had faced these people before, no doubt.

The Seeker, nevertheless, chuckled dismissively.

"If they're just humans, then you don't need to worry. I've been avoiding fleshies ever since the last time we saw each other, doc."

Nightglider groaned and shook his head, wings down. This reaction called the other mech's attention, making him arch an eyebrow quizzically. What did he say?

The surgeon groaned too.

« _It's not that simple, you, moron! These people **hunts** Cybertronians like you, and then they dismantle them like scraplets! The only reason they probably didn't go after you, as of yet, must be because they are completely oblivious of your very existence!_ »

"Then I'm safe, and good to go." The Seeker retorted, his patience growing thin.

« _No! You're not!_ » yelled the Velocitronian, pissed off. « _The moment you think that, is the moment you get caught!_ »

"Let them! I can take a bunch of fleshies any day, any time!"

« _That was what Breakdown thought… Until they got to him. Same Screamer, you know?_ »

Wait, what? Starscream got caught and dismantled by _humans_ once? Whatever happened to the commander he met all the way back in Vos? Then again, back when Skywarp busted him out of jail and took him to see the silver grey jet, three stellar-cycles ago, he did notice some changes… It was like the mech he met wasn't… All there. He had no clue as of what went down after he was put in stasis, mega-cycles ago, but whatever it was, pushed the former commander farther than any of them ever considered. Before he could help it, Thundercracker asked what happened between Starscream and the humans, only to be told that the Seeker struck a deal with MECH's leader, only to be double-crossed and stripped from his T-cog. Definitely _not_ the mech he used to know… Who knew he made the right choice by leaving the trine?

Sighing, he hung up the call and stared into Nightglider's optics for a long while, thinking his next words carefully. So far, even if he did forsake his partners, he hadn't openly betrayed the faction. He has made sure to walk on a very thin line, just so not to be an all-out traitor; and, depending of his next response to this information, he may just cross said line in either way… He had to be careful.

The black jet arched an optic-ridge, impatiently expecting him to say _something_ already.

"I'll keep my eyes open for this… MECH, and try to stay off their radar." He ended up promising, turning to leave.

"And one more thing" called the younger bot, quickly, reaching out with one hand and making his companion stop right before jumping to switch modes, even if he never touched him. The cerulean mech dedicated him a narrowed glance over his shoulder. "We think they're digging out Energon, so be careful about which mines you enter, ok?"

The Decepticon turned to look at him, confused.

"How the frag do those meat-bags know _how_ to track down Energon veins?" The cerulean Seeker asked, unable to stop himself.

"Probably Screamer's doing… Or so K-Out seems to think" explained Nightglider with a shrug.

Letting an angry vent out, Thundercracker nodded and, finally, left. This time, the younger jet didn't chase after him, so he didn't push his engines to max speed. Besides, he had much to think about…

Meanwhile, the Autobot sighed and shook his head, as soon as the other flyer was out of sight. He really wanted to help the guy, but every single time the older mech managed to make any sort of conversation a tiresome battle; was it really that hard to believe that they were actually trying to help? The war was over, for crying out loud! And every one of them has proved that they weren't interested in arresting him, or anything like that! In fact, Nightglider remembered each and every time in which he offered the Seeker to make a deal, take a parole and claim he wanted to resign the faction. He didn't have to join the Autobots if he didn't want to, but he could go by as a Neutral. Plus, it was evident that he no longer thought as a 'Con… Otherwise he would've just attacked as soon as he detected the black jet on his scanners…

Anyway, without anything else to do there, he took flight too and went to meet Ironhide and Chromia, who were still checking the excavation point, a few miles south from his current position.

The two warriors were coming out of the tunnel on their vehicle-forms by the time he arrived. The jet stopped and transformed beside them; the two veterans did the same.

"So? Found anything?" The younger bot asked the other two.

"Traces of fuel and machinery tracks. That's pretty much it." Chromia answered, slightly frowning at the mine's entrance. "How did it go with Cranky?" She, then, added, turning toward the flyer, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Peachy… Once K-Out talked him into his senses." He rebuked, rolling his optics, only to stare at nothing in particular.

The femme chortled.

"He had to save your tailpipe again? You sure need to learn how to use words, kid…" She mocked him, hands on both sides of her hip.

"At least he did his job, and drove the Seeker out of the danger zone" interrupted Ironhide, dedicating a glance to his mate, before turning to look at the other mech. "If what the Stealth Team found at the other mine is anything like what we found here, then we most definitely have a problem." He stated.

"Human-made?" guessed the flyer.

Both warriors nodded, right before a ground-bridge opened a few feet away from them. Ratchet stepped out of there, claiming that he received the alert and came to take a few samples of the alleged Energon-mine, just as he did the others; however, he couldn't help but eye the surroundings for a minute, arching an optic-ridge. The red weapons specialist noticed his friend was having some serious thoughts about something, so, walking up to him, he asked the medic to share his opinions out loud.

"I was just wondering how MECH stumbled upon this depo…" The old bot admitted, still scanning the forest around them, before staring at his friend again. "We're deep in the forest, and nowhere near the previous one. Either they have a new Cybertronian scouting for the Energon, or Starscream gave them more information than we originally believed."

"Like… How to build your own scanner?" The red mech wondered, cocking his head.

Ratchet simply shrugged. At this point, they couldn't be certain of anything; not yet. However, the mere idea was unnerving, considering that they could only need the crystals if they needed to fuel-… Oh no…

… … …

Failure. Yet again, the creature destroyed their prototype… Within mere minutes to make it worse. This time, the failure seemed to be in the command interface, making the reactions slow; also, there were some other issues to deal with, since it burnt a lot of fuel in a very short time, and some articulations were malfunctioning. _"We really need the original…"_ He thought, pinching the bridge of his nose while trying to put up with what this meant. It wasn't going to be easy, but he didn't have another choice. The data recovered from the drives has proven to not be enough.

"Sir" called one of his subordinates, who was pointing at the screens. The creature was staring straight into the camera, smirking confidently.

It was challenging him.

Frowning and grimacing in rage, he ordered his men to cuff it again, and started to walk away.

He needed to think.

… … …

Elita was watching over the kids, while Knock Out was at the sick bay in Ratchet's absence; the others were, too, busy. Most of the team was now doing some patrolling around town, and Optimus was back at the meeting room with Fowler ―Smith was back for some reason. So, she was pretty much running the joint while keeping an eye on the teens, who, for over two years now, were completely comfortable around her; thanks to which they invited the pink femme to watch some cheap sci-fi movie with them. The irony of the genre made her smirk… Especially because it starred some sort of AI which, first, goes rebel, only to end up helping in the rescue of a stranded soldier. _"Children…"_ thought the fem-bot, chuckling and slightly shaking her head when Miko cheered as the epic battle from the film came to its climax where the AI sacrifices itself to save the humans.

"What-? No!" pouted Millie, who was hoping for the AI-controlled plane to escape with his human counterparts. "Not fair!" She kept complaining.

"Actually… It is. He _did_ attack the others at the beginning of the movie…" Raf commented with a short shrug.

"But he redeemed himself later!" counterattacked the Afro-American girl, who always tended to be the most empathic of the four.

"I think that was the whole motive behind him attracting the attention of the enemies in the end, wasn't it? To show he actually learned and changed?" Jack interjected, still holding a book in one hand.

"Yeah, it adds effect" agreed Miko, smiling and crossing her legs Indian-style.

"Still… Sad" ended complaining the youngest girl, sagging her shoulders in defeat.

Elita simply remained silent, observing the kids' exchange, while her processor went to a different matter: she watched the entire film, with no signs of Optimus nor Fowler. The realization made the femme turn and stare at the elevators that connected their base with the outside world, before turning the other way to check on the Prime's vehicle form, which was resting on a corner. With a low pitched vent, she frowned slightly before prodding the bond, only to find echoes of anger and impatience. _"Not good…"_ thought the pink bot, leaving the connection alone after sending some calmness over it.

"Hey!" called Miko, suddenly reminding the Autobot that she wasn't alone in the room. Elita focused on the teenager with a quizzical look. "Did anything like that ever happened to you? You know, being trapped enemy lines and stuff?" The Japanese girl asked with bright big eyes.

The bot chuckled again, and smiled as four sets of eyes fell upon her figure. Their curiosity had no limits, apparently… Not that she minded it, though. So, nodding and hearing the girl's excited gasp, she prepared to elaborate.

"There was this time… We were battling over the Sonic Canyons, not a big fight, but Prowl got a tip saying that the 'Cons had installed an outpost there." Elita started narrating, relaxing her shoulders while placing her hands on the sides of her hip. "So, since my team was the closest to the location at the time, we went to check it out." She grimaced at the memory, and crossed her arms. "I swear, they came out of nowhere… And they were far more numerous than estimated. Sent my femmes back to base through the old tunnels; but when I was going to follow them, the 'Cons destroyed the entrance. Locked me out in the field, with them." Then, a malicious grin appeared on her lips. "They utterly regretted it…"

"How did you return with your unit?" asked Rafael, curious.

"Simple: after fighting my way through the enemy lines, I found another point of entry to the old tunnels and followed them to the rendezvous point" answered the femme with a shrug. "Chromia gave me an audio-full lecture for scaring her!" She finished her retelling, laughing and scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

The teens joining her chuckles at the mental picture of the cerulean, reckless femme giving a sermon to Elita, who was usually the responsible one. Alas, the good mood ended soon as a call came through the mainframe; the picture on the screen warned them that it was Ratchet.

The pink bot hurried to open the com-link.

"Ratchet, report." She said.

« _We require a ground-bridge. There's nothing left to do here_ » stated the medic.

Confirming, the femme went to lock onto her friends' coordinates and gestured Rafael to open the portal at her signal; reason why the boy ran to his terminal, and got ready. In less than a minute, the green vortex swirled to life, and four figures entered the underground base. However, after Nightglider, the last in line, the bridge made some noises, then there was a strange crackling of energy before the vortex fully turned off… With some smoke included. It made all the bots freeze and stare at their gateway, and was loud enough as to make Jack and the others jump out of their seats and ran toward the platform's security riel to check if everyone got across ok; fortunately, it seemed to be the case, yet, the ground-bridge was toasted…

"Great, just what we needed…" Chromia complained, gesturing to the malfunctioning wormhole, while rolling her optics and placing the right hand on her hip.

"What could've cause _that_?" Jack questioned, worried.

"Hmm… Maybe a short-circuit, or, perhaps, an energy feedback" thought Ratchet out loud, while massaging his chin with one hand. "I will have to run a full diagnosis to be sure."

"But… Wouldn't that leave you without a bridge for days?" asked Raf, remembering the last time those words were spoken.

"One day, tops" corrected the medic. "If we're lucky…" He added under his breath, averting his eyes. "On other news, the Energon signal came, indeed, from yet another mine. And it seemed to be human-made." He stated, turning to look at the pink femme.

"MECH" growled Miko, fisting her hands and frowning.

The white and orange bot nodded toward the girl, before locking gazes with the fem-bot commander, saying that they needed to talk with Optimus about this matter; unfortunately, Elita admitted it wouldn't be possible for now, at the same time she turned to look at the Prime's vehicle-form resting on the corner. The newcomers understood perfectly, and simply nodded. They all would've to wait it out then… Yet, it didn't stop the pink femme from informing of the team's return via com-link.

"Well, if that's the case…" Ironhide started, clapping his hands and turning to look at Jack. "Ready to resume yer lessons?"

"Woah, really? Like, right now?" The boy asked, taken aback.

"Why not? Yah've been putting this off for a couple weeks now, and, let me remind yah: I don't like lazy afts." The red bot stated, frowning and leaning in. "Besides, it's not like we've much else to do while Optimus's trapped with Mr. Congeniality, and Ratchet's repairing the ground-bridge." He added, straightening his back and crossing his arms with a shrug.

Jack sighed and agreed to go with, and to meet the weapons specialist's holoform at the gym, thus gaining a wink and watching the Autobot transform and activate his avatar near the human elevator. Suddenly, the boy felt in pain already…

"If I don't return, like, in an hour, call my mom?" He pleaded to the other teens, as he made his way toward his trainer.

As the boy and the warrior left the base, Ratchet went to his spot at the mainframe and started running diagnosis on the system, hoping to fix the bridge, while Chromia and Elita went to burn some fuel at the training room, where the Wreckers were. Nightglider, on the other hand, simply stood there, observing the deactivated bridge with a slight frown, his wings moving restlessly.

Wings, be it plane-wings or door-wings, are filled with sensors that allows bots to feel faint energy signatures; that's why Energon Seekers were all jets from Vos, because their sensors were the sharpest in Cybertron, only rivaled by the ones of the Praxians. Nevertheless, anyone equipped with these appendages had similar capabilities, reason why the black jet couldn't stop glaring at the bridge questioningly. He was no Seeker, he wasn't native of Vos nor Praxus, but he still could almost assure that he _felt_ something. It was really faint, almost nonexistent… Like a ghost. But, when the vortex closed, there was nobody else with them. Nothing else made it across. Then, why were his sensors still triggering at an unknown presence?

… … …

Once again, director Smith showed up without announcing. It was almost as soon as the medic left the base; and, to make things worse, he wanted to meet. In person. So, reluctantly, the red and blue bot transformed and projected his holoform before leaving, next to Agent Fowler. Mentally, the Prime hoped it wouldn't take long… But he knew better. After all, he knew Smith; so the mech was grateful for have been a clerk, and being used to never-ending speeches. And, yet, the new director was sure putting his patience to the test…

Checking his inner chronometer, the Prime realized that he has been trapped in one room with the red haired man for over two hours already, and were receiving yet another ultimatum from him. At least Elita had the kindness of, not only inform Optimus of the return of the away team via com-link, but, also, she kept sending comforting feelings through the bond whenever his end filled with anger. It was like a little break from the nonsense, which continued for another good amount of minutes, since Smith refused to believe their findings about MECH's probable return. He was dismissing it as a mere excuse from his team to be able to stay on Earth.

Checking the window behind the director's silhouette, the bot was capable to tell it was noon already, considering the shadows.

"Smith, please…" Fowler pleaded, as tired as Prime. "The bots actually saw…"

"A message in an abandoned MECH facility, I know. I read the report, Fowler." Smith interrupted, crossing his arms and frowning, leaning against the backrest of his seat. "However, I don't see any evidence that proves that said organization did it."

That was it. The liaison exploded.

"And what were you expecting?! A selfie of the guy who sent the message?!" He mocked the director, standing up and slamming the table between them with his hands, scowling deeply. The bot sitting next to him did not even attempt to restrain the human. "We're telling you: the computer was clean, the drives were gone, they taunted the team, and now they're excavating for Energon all over the country! _It has to be them_!"

"This excavation sites… Couldn't it be made by the two Decepticons which _your team_ has proved unable to capture?" Smith asked, addressing and challenging the Prime.

The holoform's face didn't even twitch an eyebrow, conscious of the real meaning behind those words. It was evident… However, if there was one thing that the Autobot leader wouldn't do, it was giving that man any kind of pleasure.

"As we have said before, Thundercracker is under _constant_ surveillance, reason why we know it was not him. Now, concerning Solar Flare, then, indeed, we ignore her current location; so, of course, she has been suspected. Unfortunately, after a throughout examination of the tunnels, we were forced to admit that no Cybertronian could have ever been responsible for them." Optimus explained.

"How so?" The director pressed, arms crossed over the large table that separated the three people on that room.

"As you know, Arcee is the smallest bot in our team, and not even she was capable of transforming within those tunnels. Both Thundercracker and Solar Flare are considerably larger than Arcee, so it could not have been them." The bot explained. "It does not make sense for a rogue Deception in need of fuel to go through the trouble of excavating a mine on its own, if it would not be able to transform to take the Energon crystals later." He said, before adding: "The clues found at the sites forces us to turn our attention to human activity; and, unfortunately, the only humans who knows how to track Energon deposits are MECH."

The man's face said it all: he admitted defeat on this argument; so, nodding, he agreed to give Team Prime permission to investigate the case. Having what they wanted, both the African-American man and the holoform got up, and prepared to leave the room. Nonetheless, although Fowler was dismissed, Smith told Optimus to stay. He wanted to talk with the Autobot in private.

The liaison wasn't too sure of complying, considering that these two hated each other guts. Sure, Prime was a pro when it came to maintain the calm when dealing with some asshole; but this one seemed to have done his personal mission to make the Autobot's life miserable. And Optimus, though keeping his cool, has been answering to him. Fowler was no fool. He could see the verbal battles these two engaged every time they were together in a room; so, the idea of leaving them _alone_ , in a closed room… It wasn't really calming…

The Autobot apparently could tell the man's thoughts, for he dedicated him a reassuring nod, and promised to meet him outside.

Still unconvinced, Fowler did as told, announcing he would be right outside the door, if anyone needed him. And, as he walked outside, he could feel the other two males' eyes on his back; a feeling that disappeared only after the door closed behind him.

Meanwhile, Optimus and Smith returned their attention to each other. They both were glaring; memories from a distant past returning to them.

"What do you wish to discuss?" The Autobot asked, trying to maintain his poker face.

"About that… Neutral, was it? The one within your base?" The man said, crossing his arms, and getting on his feet. "He has to leave. He's a civilian of your kind, he has no place in a…"

"As I already stated: Knock Out is a consumed surgeon, which supplies invaluable assistance to our chief medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus interrupted, crossing his arms too. He wasn't going to allow Smith to banish the Velocitronian; especially when he happened to be the sire of the hatchling they were protecting.

"Oh, really? Under whose authority was such thing approved?"

"Mine." The Prime answered without hesitation. "A decision which was also accepted by Agent Fowler, and our previous director." Seeing that the man in front of him was unable to retort this, he simply dipped his head, deciding the conversation was over. "If that seems to be all…" The bot said, before turning to leave.

Behind him, Roderick Smith scowled, piercing the holoform's back with his glare. This… This _thing_ had an answer to everything he threw its way. When he threatened with shutting down their base, they hadn't taken care of their war's spoils, plus they had two Cybertronians on the wind. Then he brought up the personal affairs taking place within the team; but Prime explained that said relationships were prior to the team itself, and that one of the involved elements was actually a civilian. So Smith thought he could corner him, by bringing up the unofficial Autobot they had living at the joint, and turns out they gave him permission because he quitted the Decepticons in the presence of the Prime.

Growling, the man gritted his teeth… It was like this robot was untouchable. There were no flaws he could use in his favor. _"Or so he thinks…"_ He thought, smiling.

"We'll be in touch, Prime." He snarled, while grabbing his stuff and hurrying to walk out of the room before the avatar could.

This took aback the bot. He knew something was wrong… He could feel it. Smith _never_ admitted a single defeat in his life; so, to suddenly give up the argument by simply storming off… That wasn't a good sign. As Optimus exited the room, something within him told the mech that, sooner than later, he would hear of that man. And that it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Carrot Hair left in a hurry." Fowler commented, when the holoform stepped out of the room. "Something we should worry about?" He asked, eyeing the hallway through which the director disappeared.

"I fear so. Nonetheless, that is a matter for some other time; right now, we must remain focused on the task at hand." The leader reminded the man, as both of them started to walk toward the exit.

By the time the Prime and the agent walked out of the building, Smith's car was no longer at the compound. Not that any of them would miss the director… It was just an observation that made Optimus know that the man left rather quickly. He must've already figured some new way to come at him…

Fowler made him return to reality, as the agent was suggesting to return to base. The Autobot agreed, and decided to walk with him; given the recent meeting, he needed time to cool off, before seeing his team. The human winced at the realization.

"That bad, huh?" He tried to joke.

"Agent Fowler, you should consider your little experience with that man a blessing." The Prime sighed, kind of worn out. He had forgotten how tiresome it was to deal with Roderick Smith…

"Yeah. I still remember how he treated me, back when I was a ranger…" The Afro-American man commented, before frowning. "Man, that guy was a pain in my bacon!" He cursed, hands on the sides of his hip.

As usual, the colorful way of Fowler's speaking made Optimus smile, turning to look at the man, who stopped walking. Sometimes he wondered how they ended up becoming friends, considering just how difficult it was for them to even share a room. Then again, Fowler was the only human back then who showed to recognize them as living things, which helped in the communication department…

A loud wine of pain made both males turn toward the gym. _"Jack?"_ He hoped it wasn't the case, but Optimus could almost _swear_ it was the boy's voice print. Quickly handing an apology to the liaison, he went to investigate what happened leaving the man to himself. _"I hope this isn't related to the 'not so official training'…"_ Fowler silently wished, before his cellphone started ringing.

…

Meanwhile, at the gym, Ironhide's holoform ―a big, bulky, tanned man with brown hair and blue eyes; wearing a red denim jacket, white t-shirt, worn out grey jeans, and black buskins― was kneeling next to Jack, who was lying down on the blue floor-mats. It looked bad from the outside, but the truth was that the teenager was simply suffering a cramp because he forgot to warm-up; so, the Autobot was merely trying to help by slowly moving the kid's muscles. Unfortunately, the boy's legs had other plans…

"And _this_ is why we stretch _before_ any intensive activity…" The weapons specialist lectured Jack, while he kept biting down some cries of pain. "You're lucky it's just a cramp…" He added, shaking his head, while doing some massages ―they could thank for that to the two medics, who decided to learn what to do in case the children ended in some emergency.

"I don't recall anything like this…" Jack complained, grunting as he tried to move his leg on his own… And immediately stopped. The blood was returning to it, so he was practically _feeling_ his veins. Not a nice feeling.

"Are yah good enough to stand?" The bot asked.

"What happened?"

Optimus' baritone voice rumbled across the room, right before his holoform appeared next to the boy and Ironhide. One could see he was worried, believing that Jack got injured or something alike; fortunately, he was relieved to know it was nothing serious… The teenager simply forgot to stretch before the actual exercises. A simple rookie's mistake.

"I think I'm good now." Jack called, trying to move his leg once again.

"You sure?" The weapons specialist wondered, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

That said, Ironhide took the boy's hands and pulled him upwards. Miraculously, the teenager was capable of standing and of taking a few steps; however, given his previous mistake, the Prime decided to dismiss the lesson for the day and sent Jack back to the base. Slowly, the kid went to grab his stuff and, then, headed out of the gym… Kind of limping, though. His leg still hurt a bit.

Optimus shook his head at the sight. Again, how, on the universe, did he agree to this? Maybe he was too indulgent with the children…

"So, what're the news from the front?" Ironhide asked, frowning and crossing his arms.

This made the leader return to reality, as the question finally settled on his processor, making him remember that morning's meeting. He turned to look at his friend's holoform.

"Smith refuses to mobilize." He informed.

"Aft-hole…" was the weapons specialist's comment, averting his eyes for a nanosecond. "Fine, we can deal with this mess on our own. Quite honestly…" He uncrossed his arms, placing his hands on the sides of his hip. "Considering what I've heard of him, I think we'll be better without that guy nosing around."

"Agreed." Optimus admitted, looking away and frowning, arms crossed.

Ironhide didn't know Smith as much as he did; but the red mech sure could sniff trouble from miles away, and that was precisely what that man was. In all truth, he was yet trying to figure how he became the unit's director, considering how things ended last time they saw each other. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't tell what exactly… The Prime knew that the former agent couldn't have pulled off a move like this one on his own, the problem was that there weren't clues for him to follow; nothing was telling the bot who was helping that guy…

Sighing, the leader decided to leave all those considerations for later; right now, he had an impendent crisis to solve.

"We need to go back to the excavation sites. If they are mining for Energon, they must be moving it somehow; any tracks could be useful to find MECH's hideout." The Prime told his friend, who nodded, understanding it was an order.

"We have another crisis." Fowler's voice echoed within the room.

Both bots' holoforms turned, right on time to see the agent walking in, still holding his cellphone. He was sweating cold. Not a good sign.

"I just got word from the higher-ups, and it seems our dear director decided to put all the meat on the grill." The man announced, putting away the phone. Both Autobots stared at him, silently encouraging him to keep going. "He is sending us to court martial."

* * *

 **That's all for now. Hope you liked it!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts!**

 **See ya!**


	10. Tension

**Hi again! Hope you're all doing just fine! I know this is a late update again, but my schedule isn't cooperating...**

 **Whatiswriting: thank you for your review. Sorry you had to wait over a month; I hope it will be worth it :)**

 **DarkWind13: thanks! I'm glad you liked the dialog between Fowler and Optimus!**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there may be some grammar issues ahead.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers_** **franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **-NINE-**

 **TENSION**

'He is sending us to court martial'. It kept echoing inside Optimus' processor over and over, almost as if trying to convince himself that he heard it wrong; even then he knew, deep down, that it wasn't the case. He did hear those words. It was happening… His venting cycle sped up, and, for a moment he even thought that he was about to glitch.

" ** _What?!_** " Ironhide yelled, feeling utterly insulted. "Under _what_ charges?!" The warrior protested, tensing up his shoulders and scowling.

"Treason, it seems." Fowler answered, shrugging, not quite sure as of how that guy even _thought_ that such accusation would stand up. After all, this was Team Prime they were talking about; the mere concept was ridiculous.

Nonetheless, the moment those words left his mouth, Optimus balled his hands into fists, while scowling deeply; not to mention that he _growled_. He actually growled. Then, without warning, his holoform suddenly vanished, leaving the other two males staring at each other in confusion; right before the sound of the vehicle's lift at the base's entrance reached their ears, alerting them.

Both, the agent and the weapons specialist ran towards the door, only to see a red and blue semi-truck speeding down the road, leaving a heavy line of smoke behind him.

"I… I never saw him so pissed off…" Fowler commented.

"I have. Once. And it wasn't pretty…" The weapons specialist retorted, narrowing his eyes before deactivating his holoform.

He knew his best friend, and could tell they wouldn't be seeing him again for a good couple of hours. Not that he could blame the Prime, considering the news they just received. _"Smith's gonna have an earful for that stunt"_ thought the red warrior, as his consciousness transferred back to his real body, allowing him to transform into his bipedal form within the base. Only to be faced by a rather baffled and worried bunch of people, asking if anything happened up in the surface; both medics, Elita and the kids were frantically throwing questions in his way. Apparently, they were all present when Optimus simply turned on his engine and left ―not to mention that the femme was most likely receiving echoes of the red and blue mech's negative emotions, considering the way in which one of her servos kept flying towards her spark-chamber from time to time.

Ironhide hated to be in this position, but, sighing, he decided to explain the leader's behavior:

"I don't know much, but Fowler got a call from Smith. My guess? Optimus went to put that guy in his place." The warrior explained, frowning.

"A call? About what?" asked Ratchet, his eyebrows falling over his optics in anger at the mention of the red haired man.

"Uh…" The weapons specialist glanced at the children for a minute there, thanks to which the four teens blinked back at him before exchanging a quizzical look with one another. "Um…" He scratched the back of his neck and bit his lower lip, averting his optics.

Knock Out snorted, losing his patience.

"Spit it out! Already!" The surgeon claimed. "What was it this time?!" He pressed, then, hands on the sides of his waist and scowling deeply.

Without many options left, the veteran sighed and begged the Prime wouldn't mind him telling everyone before he was done-… _chatting_ with their new director. Then, standing tall, he issued the bad news:

"Smith's sending us all to court martial." He announced, scanning everyone in the room, and noticing how, optics and eyes alike, widened in sheer surprise.

"What?!" cried the four humans in the room.

"Under what charges?!" Ratchet demanded to know, stepping away from his usual spot and raising his voice.

"Treason" stated the red warrior.

"What the-…?! He's-…! That's preposterous!" was all the old medic was capable of saying, after stuttering and tripping over his words for a couple kliks.

"Well, that _would explain_ why the Big O took off as if Unicron himself was on his tailpipe…" Knock Out muttered, scratching the top of his head; his processor wasn't quite sure how to handle this new information. In fact, he was mostly convinced that the only reason why he wasn't a step away from glitching out was because he didn't want to worry the children, who seemed ready to suffer a heart attack, any further. Alas, his spark was halfway frozen inside his chest, panicking for the implications of this new development.

"Why would Smith accuse you, guys, of such thing?!" Jack asked to Ratchet, since the medic was the only bot in the room who knew the new director.

"Because he is an oozing piece of slag! That's why!" The white and orange bot shot back, yelling, without thinking of his current companions, and kind of startling the kids who took a step back, since they never saw him this angered before.

In fact, this behavior earned him a scold from Elita who, grabbing the doctor by the arm, pulled him away from the platform and forced him to look into her optics. Only after staring into the enraged azure eyes of his old friend did the old Autobot snap out of it, and noticed the reaction he got from the children. Turning around, he scanned the four humans only to see the one thing he never expected from them, not towards him at least: fear. He truly scared them back there…

Ratchet couldn't help but feel sick in the tank upon realizing what he have just done, so, averting his optics in shame, he apologized and started walking out of the room, toward his personal quarters. The children called after him trying to prevent his leaving, but it was futile. He needed some alone time after the picture that resurfaced in his processor. Images that mixed up with the present moment. _"I… I'm sorry"_ was all he was capable to think, closing his optics and sighing, as he reached his door.

Right at that moment, Wheeljack was coming out of his room, sporting a fresh coat of wax after his shower ―he just spent most of the morning training with the other two Wreckers, and left only because Bulkhead was starting to feel tired, and Sunscorch seemed more than comfortable training with Chromia. He spotted the older mech miles away, and smirked.

"What's up, doc?" He greeted as he walked past him.

"Not now, Wheeljack…"

The warrior stopped, and turned to look at his companion, knowing that the usual Ratchet would've bitten his head off by now for calling him 'doc'. Something really bad must've happened for him not to answer that way. So, examining the other mech, he soon noticed his hunched posture and the dimmed light of his optics, and couldn't help but frown in worry.

"Hey… You ok, Ratch?" The Wrecker asked, reaching toward the medic.

"Nothing to worry about" was all the other bot said before locking himself into his room, leaving the warrior alone in the hallway.

Another set of steps made the white mech turn around on time to see the pink figure of Elita walking up to him. Considering the way she eyed the medic's door, it was evident that she was coming to check on Ratchet too. Unable to help himself, and guessing the femme knew something about the doctor's sudden depression, Wheeljack asked if anything happened.

The commander simply shook her head, saying that it was the same question she was hoping to ask the medic…

* * *

Optimus arrived to the main office where they've previously met with their former director, about a decade ago, in hopes for Smith to be there. Needless to say that his intromission caused a couple double takes, since his vehicle-form stood out among the other cars parked in the lot ―not to mention the lack of a driver, but he preferred to ignore that fact at the moment. Plus, it wasn't his first time here, reason why some of the guards simply rolled their eyes at the realization that there was a semi-truck driving itself in the compound. One of them even asked him to be careful with the normal vehicles, since he was a bit too large for the place… But, then again, Optimus ignored the human as he searched for one particular license plate. One which he found shortly after, parked right in between two suburban pickup-trucks. Smith was on site.

The guard was about to repeat his request when the truck's engine roared, and the vehicle rolled up to the main entrance, before stopping and allowing a tall Caucasian man to jump out of the driver's seat. A man who wasn't there before…

Blinking, the guard simply turned on his heels and walked away, mumbling something about needing a day off…

Meanwhile, the Prime's holoform found its first obstacle when the two security guards, although slightly confused for the fact their visitor materialized out of thin air, stopped him. He attempted to demand them to call Smith out, but he got nothing. After a few more tries, and deciding he wasn't going to get anywhere like this, Optimus clenched his avatar's jaw and deactivated the projection before passing to plan B: Smith was bound to come out at some point. And he would be waiting…

* * *

At the same time their leader was searching for their director, Arcee and Bumblebee were rolling down the open road, yawning in boredom, since, after hours of driving, they were as empty handed as they were when leaving the base. Honestly, the former scout had his doubts whether they would find something useful… After all, when was the last time they surprised MECH? _"On the other hand, we can't back down…"_ Before he was able to finish that thought, his scanners picked up something. The signal was strong, and it was nearby; it demanded to be investigated, but the scenery… It was far too similar from the time when his T-cog was stolen, so Bumblebee came to a halt and, after informing his partner about the beacon, told Arcee to stand by, in case he needed backup. Immediately after, he transformed and approached the area with his weapons ready.

Tiptoeing toward a rock formation, the yellow bot warmed up his right blaster before taking a step out of his cover, only to find… Nothing. Ok, this was familiar too. _"I don't like this, not one little bit."_ He thought, frowning and walking inside the formation.

"I'm going in, 'Cee. Any sign of MECH?" He asked through the com-link.

« _Not from where I'm standing. All I see is you, and a big lot of empty._ » The femme informed him. She was in higher ground, from where she had a perfect view of her partner. « _Is there even something transmitting the signal?_ »

Taking a look around, Bumblebee's optics fell upon a metallic reflection behind a couple rocks.

"I think I just found something." He said, squinting his optics.

« _Careful. It could be a trap._ »

"I know. Just watch my back, and if you see something coming out that is not me…"

« _I know._ » She interrupted.

Nodding, the mech hung up and walked up to the item. After scanning his surroundings, and deciding it was safe, the bot kneeled down and reached out for the object. It was a big and metallic… Wait a minute. It had a brand; _their_ brand! This thing, whatever it was, was taken from their security vault!

Frowning, Bumblebee reached out and took the object in order to see what was stolen from them…

Only to, suddenly, flinch, dropping his finding and falling on his aft.

"Arcee…" He called with trembling voice. "Meet me at my coordinates; I'll call for a ground-bridge."

« _What's wrong, Bee? You sound agitated._ »

"You gotta see it to believe it…" He answered, turning to look at the thing he found…

* * *

Two or three hours later, the director finally showed up, talking with someone over the phone, drinking some coffee, and holding a file under his left arm. He was discussing dates; probably a report or something of sorts that was overdue, by the sounds of it. He was quietly making his way toward his car, unaware of the situation; until the red reflection of the Prime's frame caught his eye, making him notice of the precarious state of his own vessel, which was currently being boxed in by a very pissed off Cybertronian. One that wasn't planning to let him go anytime soon…

Realizing Smith's attention was on him, Optimus reactivated his holoform, this time he didn't even bothered to pretend that it was coming out of the driver's cabin; he simply summoned his consciousness right beside his real body, and started walking towards the human. The director simply arched an eyebrow, still not grasping the complete sense of what he was seeing; in fact, he _chuckled_.

"Even you've to admit this is rather pitiful, Prime…" The human mocked the Autobot, while gesturing towards his unfortunate car.

The alluded, ignoring the comment, glared down at the man.

"Drop the charges" demanded the Prime.

"I beg your perdon?"

"The trial" clarified Optimus, his frown growing deeper. "You will withdraw the charges."

Now understanding the reason for the bot's visit, Smith couldn't help but smile, pleased to have the mighty alien on his knees, trying to make him change his mind. In fact, he was so pleased with himself that, quickly licking his lips, he simply chuckled and refused to do so; all of which simply fueled the Prime's anger even further. A soft wave of hot air reached the director, who needed a second to understand that it was irradiating from the truck behind the holoform.

"If you want to settle scores with _me_ , that is one thing; but when you decide to drag my _entire team_ into this mess-…"

"Oh, but I remember that your team was _with you_ " interrupted Smith, arching an eyebrow, while frowning with the other. "All those years ago… Did you honestly think that I would forget what you did to me?"

"Nor have I forgotten what you did to _us_ " retorted the mech, tensing his shoulders. "But such thing is outside the point." He added, shaking his head.

"Oh? How?"

"You are not accusing just the bots who were involved in the incident, but the entirety of my current team. You are sending bots who were not even _on the planet_ to trial!" Optimus argued, for a moment gesturing toward the skies with one hand as if to stress his point.

Smith simply checked his wristwatch, not paying too much attention to the things the alien was telling him; and infuriating his companion even further. If that was possible.

"Then, I suggest you to put them up to speed." The director said, taking the folder from underneath his arm, and walking past the Prime's holoform. "If that's all…"

The red haired man went to his car, and attempted to open the driver's door, only for it to be slammed back into place. This made him look up, noticing that the Prime's projection was now standing right in front of him, by the side of his car, and it had its hand holding the door closed. The holoform's blue eyes seemed to be catching fire in rage.

Smith attempted to imitate the expression, as he tried to open the door again; unfortunately, it didn't budge under the pressure of the Autobot's hand.

"Move." The man ordered glaring at his companion, who didn't even blink.

"Not until you leave my team out of this." Optimus countered, his hand firmly on the door's upper frame.

"Now you're pleading for your team alone? Not yourself? Interesting twist…"

"I am the leader, and, as such, responsibility falls upon myself. They were merely following my orders." The mech stated, looking down.

Smith blinked a couple times as he analyzed what the alien in front of him was saying, suddenly understanding it all: Optimus was fine with him going to trial, so long as the other bots were left alone. He was planning to say it was all on him, so the others may stay. _"Why are they so interested in this planet? What are they hiding?"_ wondered the man. Nevertheless, he now knew the big robot's Achilles' heel. All he had to do was apply enough pressure for him to break.

"I don't really much care whether they were doing what you told them to, or the other way around. You ruined my life that day; you and your precious team will, now, have to deal with it." He said, before grabbing the handle of the driver's door. It clicked open. "Now, back off."

Optimus simply stood there, glaring at him. His Energon was boiling at the implied threat toward his friends and family, especially when remembering that it would affect the children and the hatchling too. It required all his might to not simply charge against the human in front of him… All his might and the soft echoes of calmness that were being sent to him through the bond. Elita. She was probably feeling his emotions too and, worried, was doing the best she could to keep him grounded. He really needed to thank the AllSpark for his mate at this moment…

Taking a deep vent to calm down, while focusing in the emotions the pink femme was sending him, the holoform's face went back to a neutral gesture as he opted for another approach to the problem. If Smith wasn't going to cooperate, then he would've to remind him that the accords went both ways… For so, he simply remained there, stopping the man from leaving.

The director clenched his jaw and growled.

"You'll either let me go, or I'll call security and use your team as spare parts." Smith nearly shouted, jabbing the holoform's chest with one finger for stress, but earning nothing out of it. The Autobot simply stared down at him, unimpressed. "Don't test me, Prime…"

"Go ahead" said the bot, narrowing his eyes. "However, remember that in the case you shall spread word of that night, I will not be forced to remain silent either." He quickly added, as the director opened his mouth and took a deep breath, probably to do call his security staff.

The red haired man promptly closed his mouth and stared at the holoform with wide eyes. The two of them stood there, staring at each other ―one surprised for the retort, the other simply expecting a comeback of some sort. Finally, the human swallowed, before his eyebrows furrowed slightly in a cautious way.

"You wouldn't dare…" muttered the former liaison, eyeing the alien.

"As you so eloquently said: do not test me, Smith." Optimus rebuked, finally letting go of the director's car, and walking past him, toward his real body.

Deactivating the projection, once it was sitting at the driver's seat, the red and blue semi-truck made his way out of the parking lot, and back into the open road. Knowing that he would've to face his team sooner or later, the Prime chose to go back using the long way; just so he would've more time to cool off. Plus, he could use the extra minutes to decide the best way to board the issue, soon realizing that any mention of the charges of which Smith was planning to accuse them would lead to questions related to the incident from fifteen years ago… And quite possibly their arrival to the planet, two years before that. All of which meant only one thing: he came to the metaphorical bridge that Ratchet pointed all those weeks ago. For so, he had to make a choice: tell the whole truth to everyone, or remain silent and bear the consequences. The moment he was considering the two options, the picture of the bots who arrived later, the image of the children who called them their family, all their faces, flooded his processor; and there was only one option left: he had to confess… It was the right thing to do. They all deserved to know.

It wasn't going to be easy, though… And he had to tell Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead first. The decision was theirs too.

His com-link made the Prime snap out of his musings, as he was being called from base.

"I am here." He called, picking up.

« _Bee and Arcee came back from the field_ » Raf announced―which called the bot's attention, making him wonder where the medic was. « _They…_ » Then, there was a sound a hesitation over the line, but no further word came through.

"Rafael? Is there something wrong?" Optimus asked, worried, as he pulled over and got off-road, wanting to focus on the call.

The boy sighed.

« _It's hard to explain… I think you should see it by yourself to understand_ » The teen finally said, a slight shade of nervousness on his voice-print.

"Very well. Open a ground-bridge at my current location."

« _I-… I can't. Ratchet's running a diagnosis on it, because there was a malfunction earlier today._ » The boy informed.

"Understood. I will arrive in five minutes."

The boy hummed in confirmation, and, restarting his engine, the leader sped up, making his way back to base. His processor was racing with all the possibilities of what could've gone wrong in his absence; starting with why the medic wasn't in his post ―nor Elita, since she didn't take over, apparently―, and what his bots may have found. Maybe a lead to find MECH? He truly hoped so… After the day he has had so far, he could use some good news.

A few minutes later, he was in close proximity to Alden Base, so he decided to slow down; less the chances he might ram through the gate… The sentry, as usual, allowed him in, saluting ―after five years, the soldiers on base had become accustom to the bots, recognizing their vehicle-modes and paintjobs, thus not asking questions when a self-driving car pulled up. The leader, then, made a beeline for the hangar where they hid the base's entrance and used the vehicle's elevator on the back. Optimus waited to be inside the control room to transform into his bipedal mode.

There was a wave of relief when his optics were met by the pink femme, the four children, and most of the team. They all seemed fine… But, then again, Ratchet was nowhere to be seen. Optimus made a quick sweep of the control room with his optics, trying to spot his friend, but it was useless; he would've asked, but the faces on Bumblebee and the children told the leader that there were more urgent matters at hand.

"Bumblebee, Arcee, what did you find?" He asked, walking up to his bots.

The yellow mech and the two-wheeler shared a quick glance, before their doorwings and winglets lowered. Then, the former scout grabbed a metallic box which, according to him, they found a few miles outside Jasper's borders; he offered it to the Prime for close inspection.

Optimus grabbed it, arching an eyebrow in confusion… Until he saw the brand on the side: it was theirs. This thing came right out of their storage. However, it wasn't until he looked inside that he understood what had his team so shocked: he was holding a piece of MECH's first Chimera… The one Bumblebee had to dismantle in order to retrieve his T-cog, the one Fowler sent to their unit's vault as evidence against Silas' group. Thinking of it…

"Has Agent Fowler contacted the vault yet?" The red and blue mech questioned, looking towards Elita.

"He's on his office, confirming the robbery as we speak" answered the femme with a nod, while pointing toward the room in question with her left thumb.

The leader nodded in acknowledge and handed the box back to Arcee, who went to place it on a table at the sick bay, where the medics could scan it later.

"I don't get it. Why steal it, and then leave it abandoned?" Millie asked, confused.

"Maybe it's severely damaged from the time 'Bee reclaimed his T-cog?" adventured Bulkhead, shrugging and gesturing toward the younger bot.

"Could be… I mean, I remember tearing that thing apart with a lot of strength" admitted the yellow mech with a shrug, while scratching his head and arching an eyebrow, trying to remember that particular cycle.

Even when those theories could explain this finding, Optimus was fearing another possibility: that whoever took the original prototype from MECH _discarded_ this piece upon noticing that it was impossible to make it work. They were aware of this fact after Ratchet examined the original Chimera five years ago, only to come across a cascade of bugs and errors that doomed the replica even before beta testing it. _"If this was the reason why it was left forgotten, it would stand to reason that-… Oh, no…"_ with widen optics, the leader stared at Fowler's door, hoping to be wrong. Just this once.

Unfortunately, the stream of yelling they all heard, immediately after those thoughts, told Optimus that his assumptions were accurate…

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?!" Fowler's sudden outburst called everyone's attention, making them stare at the closed door. "Then find out! Do you realize the implications of your 'mistake'?! Move your ass, soldier!"

"Ok… What just happened?" Smokescreen asked, cautiously.

"What I feared" mumbled Optimus, already knowing what the man just found out, even before he stepped out of his office's door, gripping his cellphone as if he was trying to choke the person he just spoke with.

The agent made a beeline for the leader, quickly noticing that the bot heard his shouts and already had a clear picture of the situation; yet, it was his duty to properly inform everyone, so, taking a deep breath, he gave them the bad news:

"We have a serious, fat-ass problem, Prime." He said, while pinching his temples, fighting back a headache. "I just spoke to the security staff, back at the vault…" He let out a sigh, before locking eyes with the leader. "Our storage has been… Emptied."

Optimus really wished he was wrong…

* * *

 **The big mystery of Smith and the bots is coming to surface... Soon. Not yet, but soon. :)**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **See ya!**


	11. These Secrets We Keep

**I didn't realize it's been so long since the last time I updated this story... Sorry. Also, I noticed a serious continuity mistake in the last chapter, which I've finally fixed.**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes in here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers_** **franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **-TEN-**

 **THESE SECRETS WE KEEP…**

"Empty?!" yelled the children and their guardians as soon as the word left the agent's mouth.

The middle age man limited himself to nod, before massaging the back of his neck ―only to notice he was sweating. All he could think was the impeccable timing of this new situation… Between Smith becoming their new superior, plus him sending them all to martial for whatever reason; having to inform the carrot haired man of this new issue was but the icing of the cake. He could feel the headache increasing into his skull already by merely imagining the conversation that would ensue to said report…

Optimus watched the man, almost as if he could read his thoughts; thus, also fearing the repercussions of this… Especially after his little _chat_ with the new director. A part of him wishing to be capable of taking it back now; however, it was a very small part, since the man had the nerve of threatening his team ―his family. The leader couldn't help but stand up to him, as he did to many others in previous occasions… Only that, this time, it may actually backslash on him. _"This is not the time"_ thought the tall bot, lowering his optics. He would deal with Smith later; right now, there were more urgent matters which posed a threat to everyone within and outside the base.

"Agent Fowler" called the Prime, regaining his straight face and locking gazes with the liaison who, in turn, couldn't help but stare in surprise. He hadn't seen the mech behaving nor talking in a commanding tone in quite some time. "I would recommend investigating the security personnel in charge of the vault. Such robbery evidences that MECH possesses inside knowledge."

Now, the agent frowned, following the train of thoughts of his friend.

"You mean there's a traitor" clarified the human, to which he received a nod.

"In the past you presented Bryce with the idea that some MECH agents may be posted here, as active assets…"

"Therefore the need of masking themselves" completed Fowler. "Yeah, I remember."

"Perhaps it is about time to look into said supposition more deeply" stated the bot, slightly narrowing his optics.

"You got it, Prime" promised the governmental agent, as he started dialing for Bryce himself. If there was _anyone_ whom he knew they could trust, it was the old general. As soon as the guy smelled anyone fishy in his payroll, he would give them all a shout; there was no doubt about that.

"This also means that there we will take further precautions, just to be safe." Optimus, then, added, looking at the children who evidently knew what he was talking about. "From now on, and until further notice, you will have to be accompanied by your guardians; and, I fear, you will not be allowed within the base's human area." He stated.

The four teens exchanged a look, and three of them were fine with it. After all, they had dealt with MECH before, and knew that the Boss Bot wasn't overreacting. Nevertheless, Millie couldn't help but arch an eyebrow, quizzical about this new arrangement.

"But… Then, how are going to-…?"

"For the time being, you will use the ground-bridge for transporting" answered Optimus, softening his optics, while dedicating a quick glance to the portal, turning his head, before fully focusing on the children. "At least, until we can make sure that there are no infiltrates in Alden…" He added, shortly after, hands on the sides of his hip.

"No problem" agreed Jack for the four of them, shrugging a bit. If any of them knew what it felt like to go toe to toe with those guys, it was him; especially after Silas took his mom.

As they were talking about this, Sunscorch promised her charge that she wouldn't lost her from sight; a gesture which the girl, who was almost trembling, deeply appreciated. After all, since three years ago she got abducted by Decepticons, the bronze-skinned girl was yet scared of anything similar to happen again…

Optimus, then, seeing that everything within the base was going back to normal, looked towards the corridor. His mind was, once again, wondering what happened and where Ratchet was. Maybe, as the team started chatting among themselves, and spreading through their outpost, he could go and check on his old friend. Besides, he needed to talk to him about their next move in regards of Smith's threat…

The memory of that morning made him glance at the others from the corner of his eye and wonder if they knew about the trial. Ironhide was with him when Fowler announced it, and he left the base in extreme hurry after hearing the news, so chances for his companions to already be wise about the matter were high; meaning that they were owed an explanation. Nonetheless, in turn, it would mean that they would've to disclose the one truth they have been all keeping in the dark for fifteen years… So, for now, he decided to remain quiet, and simply go in search of the chief medical officer. He would've time to explain latter, and only if everyone agreed to it. Right now, he needed to focus…

Unfortunately for him, the dormant bond he shared with Elita was more than enough to tell the femme about his inner struggle, thus making her follow the red and blue bot into the hallway, as he attempted to silently leave the room. Soon enough, she was right beside the mech, pulling from his elbow and indicating him to follow her. Curious, he did so and, soon, they were both at one of the empty training rooms. Locking the door, the pink fem-bot made sure that nobody would interrupt them, nor eavesdrop.

Then, she dedicated her companion an accusatorial look. In other times, back when they were Orion and Ariel, it was enough to make him sing like a bird… Now, however, it merely made him hold back a smile out of nostalgia of those days, back when life was easier… How did things change so much?

"I know you're hiding something" stated the femme, matter-of-factly, crossing her arms. "And, if the things I've been receiving from your end of the bond all day are _any_ indication, I'm guessing it's nothing good." She added, walking up to him.

"Elita-…" He stopped himself immediately, realizing that, if he started explaining, he may probably not be able to stop… Not to mention that he was an awfully lame excuse of a liar; if he did as much as try to come up with something untruthful, she would notice right away. As much as it pained him, the best course of action would be to remain silent. "There was an incident this morning."

"Smith's sending us to court martial. Yes, we know. 'Hide told us earlier" admitted the fem-bot shrugging and walking over to him. "Is that what's gotten under your armor all day?" She wondered, optics softening and head tilting to the side.

"Indeed." He admitted, nodding and sagging his shoulders for a moment.

Elita, then, noticing how worn-out and distressed her mate looked, couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The echoes kept flowing through the link between their sparks, letting her know about his current state of sadness, regret, shame and… guilt? Where was that coming from? When looking closer into his eyes, she could even see said shadows in the back of his usually calm optics. Other bots wouldn't know, but she remembered those optics from four million years ago… From the day when he came at her, speaking of Megatron's speech at the Council Chamber… Back then, he was in sheer need of someone to talk to, saying that he was deeply sorry and ashamed of having trusted that mech; he was saying he made an awful mistake, and that he wished for it to be possible to rewind time and undo what he had done by helping the former gladiator.

If whatever happened today was anything of the sort…

Slowly, Elita placed a hand over her mate's chest-plates, while cupping the side of his face with the other, making Optimus stare at her for a minute, feeling the comfort that was seeping through the bond and entering his spark.

"No matter the problem, you've always found a way out. Be it Megatron, or Unicron, you've made sure this team remained safe; and this time around won't be any different…" She reassured him with a warm smile. "However, if you _are_ feeling like the pressure is becoming too much, remember: I'm here. You can always count on me, Orion."

Then, she slowly got to her tiptoes while making him lower his head, kissing the Prime. It took a second or two, but, finally, he was kissing back and embracing her smaller frame; but the feeling of guilt was still there… She could feel it, through the bond this time. Her words, her actions; none of it did anything to alleviate the pain within her mate, who was now pulling apart. The negative emotions, then, stopped flowing towards her, as the mech opened his optics and glanced at her with his usual tenderness… But evidently hiding something.

"Optimus-…?"

"In time I will share everything with you" interrupted the Prime, closing his eyes and engulfing her servos with his own; the physical connection helped him ignore the pain he was feeling within his spark at that moment… So he held to her as a lifeline.

"Why not now?" questioned the femme, arching an accusatorial optic-ridge. "After all, if we're going to be fully bonded at some point, it means that our memories will become common knowledge between us." She stated, not seeing why her companion was behaving so reticent after everything they've gone through.

Optimus, on the other hand, squeezed her servos a bit harder as a sharp pain ran through his spark.

"I cannot tell you much… Only that a mistake was made during our arrival here, on Earth; one that had repercussions…" He said, avoiding her optics on the last part. "Six Autobots were involved in said incident; five of which remain within this team, and whom are now forbidden to talk about it." The mech, then, explained, locking gazes with her.

"And, I'm guessing, that includes you?"

He allowed himself to nod.

"What does this has to do with our _current_ issues?" Elita asked, treading lightly, trying to determine how much he was willing to share at the moment.

"Smith was our liaison during said incident… And, in part, responsible for it." He admitted, optics hardening for a minute. "We both know that, sometimes, the past does catch up with the present. Thus, I-…" He sighed. "I am attempting to decide whether to share the report of that night, or not."

Elita frowned, ever-so-lightly. She knew the true meaning of those words: he has made his mind already, but he was holding back for some reason; and, all things considered, the femme suspected that the reason was that none of the involved bots knew about his plan yet. _"And if anyone was here, with him, all those years ago…"_ She thought, putting two and two together and guessing where Ratchet's sudden outburst came from.

Aware that there wasn't much else that she may get out of the Prime for now, the fem-bot pulled away from him, nodding and promising to be patient. Even though, deep down, she couldn't ignore the pain of being kept in the dark by no other than Optimus… Be it anyone else, and Elita knew she would be working her way toward the required answers; but, given it was her mate… She knew it was pointless to even try. If he had what it takes to put up with her for eons, he would know how to handle an interrogation of hers…

Optimus could feel her disappointment in the deepest corner of his spark.

"If you need Ratchet, he has locked himself inside his quarters" informed the femme, guessing that the doctor was one of the bots her mate needed to talk to.

The leader, at this news, snapped out of his own trance and arched an eyebrow in utter confusion.

"Did something happen?" He asked, not following what could've compelled his friend to behave like that.

"When Hide told us about the trial, he had one of his infamous episodes; only that, ten times worse than usual." She explained, placing her left hand on the side of her hip. "I couldn't come up with a reason for it, until now." She added, gesturing to her mate with her right servo, meaning their recent conversation.

"He probably figured the reason behind Smith's move too; and we both know he has trouble when it comes to deal with his frustration" admitted the red and blue bot as he started making his way toward the exit, followed by the femme.

"You telling me? He has thrown wrenches at me, remember?"

"Yes. And, as I recall, you threw them back" rebuked the mech, fighting back a lopsided smirk.

Elita couldn't help but chuckle at the retort, stating that the medic wasn't the only one in a bad mood that day. Back then, they barely made it back from a rescue mission near the Acid Wastes ―a battalion had been capture. Between the battle and occasional slip that made more than one soldier get in contact with the swamps, the sick bays and triages were full when the troops returned… And as usual, Elita and Optimus were the most mangled of them all, much to their chief medics' annoyance ―to the point in which Minerva, who had just fixed her from a previous mission, refused to tend to the femme commander, thus leaving her with Ratchet…

One look to her frame, and the orange and white mech couldn't help his temper, starting to curse her recklessness. The wrench was because she talked back…

He obviously wasn't expecting her to return the favor…

In the meantime, Optimus had to patiently wait on another slab, while his medic and his sparkmate vented their frustration with each other. Finally, he decided to get checked by Minerva, before stopping his friends' pointless bickering from escalating…

"I guess I could've handled it more gracefully…" admitted the femme, still chuckling, as she exited the training room, next to the Prime, who dedicated her a smile.

With a sigh, her grin was gone, replaced by a sad smirk, right before she walked away, leaving the mech to his own businesses. All of which made Optimus hate himself further… He really wanted to be over and done with this; yet, he also had to remember himself that this wasn't only his secret to share. So, remembering how this whole conversation started, he resumed his way to Ratchet's quarters, finding out that, indeed, the bot had locked himself inside of it.

Deciding there was no time for this childish behavior, the Prime announced himself and told his friend to open the door; from inside, he could hear the sound of footfalls, lazily making their way towards the entrance, which opened moments later, revealing the medic. Without saying a word, the older bot allowed his friend inside the quarter, guessing that, if he came, then this wasn't a conversation that others should hear.

Ratchet's was like any other dorm within the base: one berth, a small locker where to place the elements required for self-care, a desk with a chair and some shelves filled with data-pads (probably medical volumes, or reports); there was also another door, which led to the personal wash-rack they all had. However, the doctor had, also, a holographic copy of his medical degree (which read 'Science Academy: Medical Wing'), proudly hanged on a wall, atop the desk; the only item giving this place some personal touch… It was the same in every outpost they've been, and, also, at the accommodations inside the _Ark_. However, in Ratchet's room, there were also boxes which evidently belonged to the sick bay and the lab, given the parts inside of them ―either broken equipment the old bot was yet trying to repair, or tools he was trying to keep safe from Bulkhead's (somewhat) amusing clumsiness whenever he entered the med bay.

The red and blue mech stared at the certificate for a couple minutes while he mustered his strength and searched the right words. Then, once he was sure of how to best express himself, he turned to look at his companion, right in the eyes.

Ratchet nodded silently, waiting for his friend to explain himself.

"I fear Smith would not hesitate in disclosing the night of the incident, even if that means breaking his end of the agreement." Optimus stated, noticing the small changes in his companion's expression, who went from surprise to rage in a matter of seconds.

"Well, what you know! Smith has no honor or pride of any kind!" Ratchet snarled, rolling his optics and huffing. "I may have a spark-attack for the surprise!" He added, pacing past his friend, going straight for the desk where he perched, and mockingly placing a hand over his chest.

"I do not believe he pretends to tell all the facts from that night, but only the ones who may help him in his case against us." Optimus stated, crossing his arms. "As such, a decision must be made…"

The older bot sighed, lowering his head and closing his optics. So this was what his friend wanted to talk about: they've arrived to the worst-case scenario, and, now, had to make their mind. Problem was to choose a path which was less problematic…

After a minute or two, the medic looked up at his companion.

"Whatever you decide, I'll follow" answered the white and orange bot, standing straight again. "After all, I was the one who approached you with the suggestion of coming clean with the team." He added with a shrug. "The problem will be to convince the others. They won't want to let down the children, you know."

"I fear it is already too late for that, old friend." The Prime retorted with sad optics and sagged shoulders.

Yes… He knew that too… And, if he could go back in time and stop himself… If he would've known the things that would happen years after their arrival, he would've acted differently. He would've tried to stop everyone… But it was pointless to think that, because it was impossible to change the past. _"We've always kept our worst memories for ourselves, sharing only the laughable stories with the children…"_ reminded himself the doctor. Once they've told them this particular episode… What would they think of them? Would they still look up at them as family and friends? He could only hope for such thing… Especially after his outburst that morning. He couldn't yet believe he yelled at them like that…

A sudden sound of discomfort made the old mech look at his companion, who was now rubbing his chest-plates, over his spark-chamber. He knew that face and that motion far too well…

"Is there something wrong with the bond?" Ratchet asked, already in full medic-mode.

"It is resenting the distance I am creating between Elita and myself, due to the secrecy" admitted the red and blue bot, still attempting to alleviate the ghost pain within his chest.

The doctor frowned in thought. He, of course, had studied about bonded sparks, going from siblings to spouses, and the effects they had over the bots who shared the connection; being the most severe, the one known as 'fading' ―when a spark burns out, due to the loss of a Conjux Endura's bond. He has had to deal with faders before… The pain of a severed bond was impossible to understand for bots who were never bonded before; all they knew was that only a few were strong enough to survive such stress. Yet, even if the separation didn't reach such extremes, every Cybertronian knew that, once a bond between mates was stablished, it had to be kept open; if it started closing, then it became painful for both parties. And the worst part was that, once open, it never fully closes again… Meaning that the stressed connection simply remained there, like an open wound.

No other way, then.

"You've to tell her." The old bot asserted, without a trace of doubt in his voice. However, it was evident by the quizzical look his friend dedicated him as answer, that the leader wasn't at all convinced of such course of action.

"Ratchet?"

"I know you would've probably waited for all of us to agree, but…"

Again, Optimus internally flinched, shutting his optics and massaging his chest-plates atop the spark-chamber.

Ratchet allowed himself to sigh.

"Just so you know, she must be feeling the exact same thing right now. Bonds runs both ways, remember?" He told his friend, tiredly. "My medical suggestion? Confess to her, never minding whatever the others may say about it." He stated, going to open the door for the Prime.

The leader was about to refuse again, stating that the others deserved to be aware before the story spread… Alas, the glare Ratchet sent him as soon as he opened his mouth to do so was more than enough to stop the Prime, who, in the end, nodded and exited the room. The jabbing feeling within his chest bothered him, nevertheless he was yet undecided, despite of the old medic's advice. He still thought necessary to count with the others' approval before sharing the events' report…

"You ok?" Chromia's voice called his attention, making him notice the cerulean femme, standing a couple feet away from him, next to the pink figure of Elita, who was massaging her chest-plates.

"Yeah… It just… I don't know. I felt like a jabbing, or something" commented the other femme.

She _was_ feeling it too. It was all the Prime needed to make his mind about the matter; so, mustering his courage, the tall mech walked up to the sisters and politely asked his sparkmate if they could have a word in private. Although arching an optic-ridge, Elita agreed, dismissing her companion and following Optimus up to his quarters, where they could speak more comfortably. She wasn't all too sure of what he may want to talk about, though a part of her wished it was related to their earlier chat; especially because at the mere memory of it, her spark hurt… And, considering the synced reaction the Prime had, reaching for his chest at the same time she did, he was feeling it too.

Once he closed the door after they were both inside his private room, the femme couldn't help but stare at the way in which both of them were massaging their chests in discomfort. The red and blue mech noticed this.

"The bond is resenting my earlier decision" explained he, with a soft nod, while eyeing the servo currently rubbing over his spark-chamber.

"Huh… That explains it, then." She agreed, realizing that the jabbing started shortly after he refused to fill her in. "Is that why you-…?"

"Indeed." Optimus interrupted, dropping both hands to the sides of his body, before gesturing the femme to take a seat wherever she wanted. Given the limited options, she chose to sit on the side of his berth; normally, he would've joined her, but, considering the talking ahead, Optimus grabbed his desk's chair and placed it in front of his companion, so they could be looking at each other optic to optic. "Thus… I have changed my mind." He said, nearly breathed, leaning over and resting his elbows on his knees.

The femme, simply stared at him expectantly and quizzically, not quite knowing what to wait.

"I will tell you, exactly, what happened that night…" He admitted.

… … …

Meanwhile, at the sick bay, Knock Out was finishing his scans over the part brought in by Bumblebee and Arcee, when his own mate entered the room. As a reflex, he turned over his shoulder to check whoever it was his companion, dedicating a smile upon realizing it was Sunscorch, who returned the gesture; nevertheless, as there was no later comment, the Velocitronian was soon turning again, checking on the femme. Thus, finding her staring at the gestation-pod with a look on her face that he hasn't seen in any other bot, but himself. He couldn't help but arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"Something wrong?" He ended up asking, leaving aside his task at hand.

"Nothing much. Just came here to tell you, I'll be spending the night at Millie's and Fowler's." She informed, turning to look at him in the eyes.

His confusion grew further.

"Curbside duty?" Knock Out wondered out loud, almost in disbelief. "What gives?" He finally asked, crossing his arms and cocking his head. He knew other bots has been assigned such missions in the past ―Bee had told him over the three years he has spent on base―, but he was also aware that such thing only happened when the bot in question was being punished for something they did ―the former scout actually blamed the red surgeon for it, stating he spent a month on curbside duty after the Prime found out he was street racing; the others, apparently, didn't have it easier either…

"Well, apparently, MECH kind of stole from us…"

"I know that already. I found the chip in this thing" stated the doctor, grabbing the piece of scrap with a hand, and turning it around while pointing at a specific section of it. At the same time, the computer showed the tri-dimensional map of the object, marking the same specific spot with an Autobot logo. "Tracker's in place ―though, somehow, disabled―, and according to the Bots' database, this thing was locked at the vault five years ago; so… All checks out." He kept saying, while typing on the mainframe, bringing up the reports from that cycle. "This is the real deal." He finished, showing the part one more time.

"Yup, that's precisely why the Prime fears this was an inside job" informed the femme, pointing over her shoulder with a thumb, while cocking her head. "The heist was way too big."

Knock Out narrowed his optics and kind of flinched, fearing what the answer to his next question may be:

"When you say 'big', you mean-…"

"Every single piece of scrap they had in storage." Sunscorch admitted with a nod, and slightly frowning; all next to a shrug with her arms crossed.

The Velocitronian's processor felt like freezing for a moment; his optics widened, although his jaw, magically, managed to stay on place. MECH had emptied the Autobots' vault of confiscated technology?! _"No wonder the Big O fears a double agent among Fowler's men…"_ thought the mech, remembering that, a couple years ago, he went along with Ratchet, Wheeljack and Raf to said location. Bryce was a bit worried for the amount of alien stuff stored there, and wanted them to improve the security system; so they did. That warehouse was practically rebuilt by Cybertronian standards… And, if he had gotten to know the white Wrecker ever since his parole ended, Knock Out was more than aware that the mech placed a good amount of booby-traps for whoever dared to intrude. Stealing just one thing from there was complicated enough, but to actually _empty_ the place? One needed to be as skilled as Soundwave to achieve such thing…

At least, most of the things recovered from the shipwrecks that they had been finding as of lately were back at their home planet… One less thing that MECH got to rob them from.

"Anyway, due to this, the Boss wants us to stick to our charges and keep an eye on them." Sunscorch added, crossed-arms, leaning her hip against a nearby medical slab.

And Knock Out's processor froze for the second time in that hour.

"Why?" He asked dragging the word, and arching an optic-ridge with extreme caution.

"Well, the other kids never went through such thing, but, according to Jack, MECH former's leader… Uh… Silas, was it?" She waited for her mate to nod in confirmation. "Ok, so, that guy discovered who he was and his association with us. Apparently, Silas hijacked June five years ago to lure him and 'Cee into a trap." The femme, then, shrugged. "I guess Optimus's afraid they may try again…"

It was a freaking nightmare. Putting the Chimera's part back onto the scanner, the surgeon went straight towards the first chair he saw and dropped himself on it, venting out in frustration; hands soon gripping his head, as he leaned forward. He couldn't help but feel trapped in a time loop; it was like that afternoon at the field clinic all over again. How didn't he notice the signals? Her silence, the way she stared at the pod, how she boarded the subject with upmost care… It was all the same sequence he lived two million years ago, when she was trying to find the best way to tell him that she offered for a mission at Kaon's gates… Right before she was declared MIA, and her partner, Daybreak, was found to be a double agent for the Decepticons… The cycle he thought he lost her forever… The one who started the long chain of utter mistakes that pushed him to become a Decepticon, and, nearly, lose his mind.

True, this time, it wasn't an army of Megatron's troops knocking at their door; these were mere humans. However, the, still, far too fresh memory of what said humans did to Breakdown five years ago was repeating inside his head like a damaged disk. He didn't want to see any of his new friends going through something like that, leave alone his very Conjux… Not to mention carrier of his child…

Sighing, he glanced at the gestational pod too, watching the tiny form within it move a little. Sometimes he could swear that the little one knew whenever someone was with them in the room… The thought usually made him smile, but, now…

"Maybe I should do it." He said, turning to stare straight onto his femme's optics.

"Do what?"

"Curbside duty."

And, for a moment, Sunscorch chortled and allowed herself to laugh, believing he was just joking around. However, as he kept looking at her with a serious face, she realized he wasn't, eventually morphing her easy going face for a more serious one.

"You're not joking…" The Wrecker muttered, and the surgeon averted his optics. "K-Out, you aren't a warrior-class, you're not even armed anymore!"

"I still have that prod you gave me" retorted the mech, looking at her and shrugging a bit.

"Oh, really? And what 'bout blasters, or swords? Maybe a dagger?" The femme shot back, hands on the sides of her hip.

"Why fight, when I can flight?" The mech counterattacked with a cocky smile. "As soon as I smell a probable MECH agent, I put metal to the pedal and bring Millie and Fowler here, to safety." He said, getting back on his feet.

"Assuming you won't overheat and pass out" rebuked Sunscorch, narrowing her optics, while cocking her head to the side, left hand falling flat next to her body. Suddenly, as the silence stretched between them, and the mech's lopsided smile started to grow, the femme realized something. "Wait a-… Since _when_ am _I_ the voice of reason here?" She wondered out loud, blinking in confusion and looking around the room.

It was the Velocitronian's turn to chuckle, although slightly bitterly.

"Welcome to my world, sweetspark" humored the surgeon, crossing his arms and honestly smiling at his mate. "But, being serious here, Millie is my charge too… I should-…"

"I'm still the warrior of the two of us." Sunscorch interrupted.

"And I'm the reason why she's in the middle of all this" interjected the mech, frowning. "If I wouldn't have been fool enough as to talk to her, five years ago-…!"

"We would've never found each other again" completed the femme, cutting off her companion before he could even start ranting. The retort was enough to make him shut up and listen, his body language proving he was calming down. "I know how much she means to you, K-Out" said the Wrecker, placing a hand over her chest, indicating their bond and the fact that she held his memories too. "And you know she means a lot for me too." She, then, walked up to him and placed both hands on his shoulders. "I also know what MECH's return means to you… I know what they did to _him_ , but I promise it won't happen to me." She, then, looked at the gestation pod which was only an arm away from them. "I have too much to lose to take so many risks anymore."

"So, all these mega-cycles, the cure to your recklessness was maternity… If I would've known" muttered the mech, narrowing his optics and pouting in a thoughtful manner.

Nonetheless, the comment earned him a slight punch on the side, which led to his usual quips about his paint and polish, although in a more playful way; by the end of their 'quarrel', both bots were chuckling together. Unaware of the fourteen years old, smilling Millie who was watching from the human entrance to the sick bay, the mates shared one kiss before agreeing in the femme being the one playing bodyguard. She had come to tell them the ground-bridge was ready, and the others were starting to leave the base already; but, after walking in on them having one of their moments, she didn't have the heart to stop her guardians. Unfortunately, as the two bots pulled away, Knock Out happened to glance her way from the corner of his optics.

"Well, hello there, Peeping Tom…" greeted the surgeon in a sing-sang, turning to look at the human girl with a big sassy smirk, and the left servo perched on the side of his hip.

Millie couldn't help but laugh out loud at the comparison, and entered the room walking up to her guardians, using the catwalks. The two giants smiled back at her, as she apologized for spying on them, and admitted she was looking for the femme; the ground-bridge was back online and it was time for her to go home.

Both bots nodded in understanding; however, Knock Out was quick to warn the girl to be extremely careful, and to be always on alert.

"MECH is _not_ an enemy to be underestimated. Trust me" advised the mech, frowning and using a harsh voice nobody has heard in a while.

"I won't" promised the teenager, nodding and reaching out for the bot.

Sighing and calming down, the medic got closer to the catwalk and, gently, grabbed the human with both hands. Then, with upmost care, he placed her against his chest-plates, near his neck; one servo supporting Millie's footing, while the other covered her back, ensuring she wouldn't fall. At the same time, she spread her arms across his armor, plastering her face to his shoulder the best she could; the mech smiling and closing his optics. Even when they knew that hugging would be much easier with his new holoform, this kind of gesture had become their thing after their reencounter three years ago. Ever since, Millie insisted in embracing the bot this way; especially if any of them was feeling blue or worried…

The physical comfort always seemed to work like magic with the Velocitronian, while the soft buzzing of his spark seemed to, both, calm and comfort her.

After a few seconds, he let go ―Millie sitting on his servo― and smiled down at the girl, as he handed her over to his mate; Sunscorch cupped the human with both hands, still feeling awkward when holding one of the humans ―being a Wrecker, she didn't considered herself exactly a gentle being… But she was doing her best efforts, and, so far, all the humans were still in one piece.

"We'll see you tomorrow" promised the crimson femme, before bowing to kiss her mate, who kissed back. It was short but sweet. "Try not to drive good ol' Ratch out of his mind, 'til then, ok?" She, then, joked, winking at him.

"Oh, ha, ha…" rebuked the mech, rolling his optics, before staring at his Conjux and his charge, who couldn't help it but laugh at the remark.

As both females left the sick bay ―Millie waving at her best friend, while being carried away; Knock Out waving back―, the surgeon sighed and turned to resume his work. Nevertheless, his optics soon dedicated one long and questioning look toward the empty room; especially towards the chief medic's station. If Sunscorch wouldn't have brought it up, he may haven't noticed, but, now… _"Where the frag did that guy go?"_ wondered the Velocitronian, remembering that the old bot hadn't come out of his room ever since that morning. He _really_ hoped it wasn't a bad sign…

As he finished his report and turned off the equipment, preparing for the night, the red mech caressed the gestational pod, before leaving the sick bay. The hatchling inside, as every other time whenever he touched the device, moved around a bit. Part of him wanted for it to hatch already, while another was terrified at the very same idea; after all, he had no clue as of how to be a sire. Maybe he should ask some tips from his own sire, just to have a basis.

Knock Out was considering this last idea, walking down the main corridor, when a set of voices made him stay put, right before seeing Elita walking out of the Prime's quarters. The sight was enough to make him arch an optic-ridge ―as many others, he knew of the rumors that surrounded those two and their strangely close relationship; however, he never actually gave them much of a thought. The two leaders, fortunately, hadn't noticed him yet… Unfortunately, he had nowhere to run, and, if he moved too hastily, there was no doubt that Optimus would see him from miles away ―or, at least, become aware of a scarlet red blur on his peripheral vision. So, he considered to, slowly, backpedal to the med bay, and hope for the best.

"Thank you for telling me, Optimus." The pink femme suddenly said, and the Velocitronian's curiosity trumped his better judgement, as he suddenly stopped and listened.

The Prime, still inside his room, simply nodded. His gloomy looks couldn't be a good sign… Knock Out couldn't help but wonder, if the rumors _were true_ , was he seeing a rejection or something alike? Then again, he should not even been spying on them to begin with; so, one last time he started to retrace his steps, back to the room where he came from…

"I would appreciate if this could remain between the two of us… For now, at least." The leader asked.

Elita scoffed comically, and, despite all he could see was her back, the medic could tell she was smiling at her companion.

"You know I won't say a word." She stated, shrugging a shoulder. "And…" The femme approached the mech, and placed a hand on the side of his upper arm, optics clearly locked with his considering how her head was arching slightly upwards. "You also know the others will understand. Even the children… I don't think-…"

"Even if you are correct" interrupted Optimus, quickly grabbing her servo with both of his, "situation remains the same. I cannot speak of this with anyone else, without previously requesting permission from the others…" His head, then, hanged gloomily again, optics averting away. "And it would still represent a threat."

Now the surgeon could tell that these two weren't talking about personal stuff but business, which was somewhat a relief for him… After all, last thing he needed was to merrily walk into an intimate moment between the two leaders. Even if Optimus wouldn't physically harm him; there was no doubt in Knock Out's mind that Elita would have his aft, if she believed he was nosing around on purpose.

"Nothing we can't deal with." The fem-bot rebuked, coking her head to the side, evidently trying to cheer up the leader.

Finally, a small smile appeared on the Prime's face as he dedicated a nod to his companion, giving her the reason there. However, he repeated his request of not telling anybody about their meeting, and whatever subject they spoke about, until further notice… None of it was telling much to the medic, who was silently begging for them to move on, just so he could make a run for his quarters and try to forget this ever happened.

"I've just notice how silent the base is right now" muttered Elita, taking a look into the hallway, and making the Velocitronian's Energon ran cold, hoping she wouldn't turn his way.

"It is almost lights out, and the children must have been sent home" the red and blue mech stated, showing how used he was to the routine around the base.

"Oh, right." The femme agreed, chuckling. However, soon becoming serious again. "Do you really think Smith-…?"

"I cannot take any chances. Less of all with the current circumstances" interrupted the Prime.

Then, agreeing, both leaders exchanged their goodnights and went on their separate ways; Elita walking away, while Optimus locked himself into his personal quarters. Both of them unaware of the scarlet mech, who slowly came out of his hiding and resumed his way too… Optics, however, slightly lost in thoughts. Processor in overdrive.

After living with the Decepticons for so long, one could say that he developed a special ability, somewhat of a sixth sense, to detect whether the scrap was about to hit the fans…

And it was tingling…

… … …

Lights out. Time for the team to go and catch some recharge.

However, there was an Autobot who was far from being asleep, and far from his quarters for that matter…

Nightglider, deep frown on his face, found himself at the Energon's storage room's door, allegedly alone… Alhtough his rustling wings were telling him otherwise.

Ever since the bridge's malfunction, he has been _feeling_ something out of place. A faint trail… Like a ghost. The first time, since his sensors calmed down shortly after the bridge's power surge ended, he let it go and said nothing, ending up connecting both things; but, when he started having fleeting feelings similar to that one, all over the base, the black jet couldn't help but start investigating. Though, once again, he wasn't an Energon Seeker from Vos, he still knew a trick or two when it came to track down small sensor-peaks. So, focusing, he closed his optics and let the systems on his wings do their job, until they finally isolated the strange signal. Whatever it was, he was facing it.

The bot opened his optics and scanned the narrow hallway, only to, again, being confused by the contradictory data. His sensors were clearly claiming there was an intruder, but his eyes said there was nothing there.

"Alright, stop hiding already" demanded the jet, frowning deeply; but his lone answer was the silence of the base during late night. "I know you're here, I can feel your energy signature." He sensed movement right ahead and readied his blasters. "Come out slowly, and I'll try to make things easier for you. No tricks."

He waited for something ―anything― to happen, but, again, quietness was all he receive, to the point he started to doubt his own sanity… Until something caused a sudden power surge on his right wing's sensors, making him yelp and back off in, both, pain and surprise. Before noticing, he was with his back against a wall, frantically watching the unnervingly empty corridor. His spark-pulse skyrocketed. How could something touch him?! There was nothing there!

He didn't know how long he stood there, but his yelp must've being louder than he thought, because, after a few minutes, Knock Out and Smokescreen ―whose rooms were close― were running up at him, asking what happened.

Nightglider, now sitting on the floor, back still against the wall, was hyperventilating. He knew he should probably tell them the truth, but, fearing what they may believe, he preferred to simply shake his head in denial while saying he felt like having a midnight snack, when he thought he saw something in the dark. Nevertheless, he blamed his tiredness, and dropped the subject. His friends, however, didn't seem to buy it, considering the glance they exchanged; but they didn't push either, and chose to simply help him up and back to his room.

The flyer, nevertheless, kept watching over his shoulder from time to time…

He never believed in ghosts. But, what he experienced back there could be called a supernatural event…

* * *

 **That's all for now. Hope you liked it!**

 **See ya!**


	12. Locked Out

**Hey, there. Early update.**

 **Anyway, before uploading the new chapter I wanted to give you a bit of an announcement: I'm rewritting the point of origin of this saga (thus the new title); so, this story may be put on hold for a little while... Sorry, but I really want to fix some continuity issues that I've found between that story and this one. But I won't abandon this fic, so don't worry about that.**

 **The story being rewritten is called** ** _Redemption: Rebirth_** **. The main character there is Knock Out, but the events in it will tie in with** ** _Pedestals_** **... I hope.**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I dot own** ** _Transformers_** **franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **-ELEVEN-**

 **LOCKED OUT**

 _"Ambush!"_

 _"The hull won't resist much longer!"_

 _"The fifth engine just overheated-…!"_

 _"All personnel mobilize to the closest evacuation point! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!"_

 _"Anotha' hit, and we're done for it!"_

 _"We've lost half the pods, sir!"_

 _"Second engine's critical! We need to leave now!"_

 _"Optimus-…!"_

He woke up with a start, sitting up on his berth and frantically analyzing his surroundings, as if expecting something to attack him right away. It took a few minutes for his processor to overcome the vertigo of the moment, the feeling of the floor shaking beneath his feet, and the ringing sound of the systems collapsing all around him kept echoing within his audios… All of them ghosts of a not-so-distant past. Not for a Cybertronian, at least. The memory was quite fresh for the Prime, even though he had learnt to deal with it, just as he did with many others; and, finally, after a couple minutes, he was capable of relaxing ―somewhat.

Sighing, the large mech lied on his berth again, staring at the greyness of his ceiling; which wasn't so different from the one he got accustomed to, almost half million years ago.

His last memories of the _Ark_ … Their flagship; taken down by a Decepticon battalion, a bunch of human years ago. An attack that was coordinated by Megatron himself. They never knew how he found them; only that he did, and that he destroyed their vessel, hoping that Optimus would go down with it. When he didn't, the warlord followed him once again, to this planet, and their war resumed. He hadn't actually contemplated the long chain of events that led him to Earth, to his new family, in a very long time ―he hadn't had much time to do so, before. But, now, as Smith suddenly threatened it all… It was like the mech felt unable to do anything else.

And the memories… Well, they were just as bad as ever. The realization of this pained him, remembering that, someday, he will end up sharing them all with Elita; and, then, she would have to relive them through his optics… He wished some of those wouldn't become mutual. However, he should probably worried more over the fact that he may be one sunrise away from sharing some of those memories with the children. _"Not to mention the others…"_ thought the Prime, as his processor started listing all the bots who currently were part of the team, but weren't there, back in the day. All of which had a strong opinion of him.

Quickly, he got a grip over his emotions, noticing that if he kept going down this road, his spark would start sending echoes of sadness over to Elita; all of which would end with the femme banging at his door, questioning for his wellbeing… And the last thing he wanted was to put even more weight on her shoulders ―telling the truth to her before anyone else, was enough; in fact, he hoped that, in the morning, the team and he would come to an agreement, so they could be done with this issue.

In this mental state, it took a few hours, but, slowly, Optimus felt himself drifting back into power down…

Unfortunately, his recently achieved peace didn't last; all thanks to an alarm that stirred everyone out of their recharge, making the bots rise in max alert. Knowing that it could be MECH, and that the children could be at risk, every single Autobot currently inside the base ran toward the control room, to check what triggered the systems.

At the same time the leader opened his door, Ratchet passed by, running down the hall, towards the control room. Due to the schedule they had, the old medic was usually the first bot up, and one of the last going to sleep; thus, he was already refueling and on his way to his post when the alarm blared. They hadn't have such an alert in years, not since the Decepticons! So, dropping the remains of his cube, the white and orange mech hurried to check the mainframe… Only to find the one thing he wasn't expecting.

"By the Allspark…"

"Ratchet!" Optimus called, behind him. "What happened?" asked the red and blue bot, as he arrived to the scene, followed by the others.

Before answering, the medic chose to make a diagnosis, just to be certain this wasn't a mistake. Maybe a bug in the system… But, no. There wasn't any. It was true. With wide, alarmed optics, he turned to face the team.

"The mainframe stopped an unauthorized access." He informed.

The reactions didn't wait, as everyone within that room let its horror shine forth at the very notion. Even Optimus, who walked up to the medic and was eyeing the screens, rapidly reading the results as if trying to deny the intrusion. However, everything proved it was a reality.

"Could it be MECH?" The leader asked, turning to lock gazes with his old friend.

"I can't say for sure until a more throughout analysis is performed, but I wouldn't discard the possibility" admitted the white and orange bot, dispensing one quick gaze to the screens, though unsure of whether this was those humans' doing.

Then, with a nod, the Prime glanced at the vitals from the bots who weren't currently stationed at the base. They all seemed to be alright at the moment, but if this was MECH's doing, then they all could be at risk. _"They could be in the area"_ thought the Prime, as he made his mind and ordered Ironhide to warn them of the probable intrusion, just so they would be on alert, case anything happened. He would, meanwhile, go out and make a quick patrol around Jasper; in a heartbeat, Elita offered to help, thus leaving next to the Prime, who agreed with a nod.

As soon as the elevator took the leaders outside, Knock Out, still standing at the hallway, checked his chronometer and growled, realizing it was too early to start the daily chores, and too late to even attempt to go back to recharge… All of which left him with only one option to go: start the sick bay's machinery, and go grab a cube of Energon to begin his duties… Early. Growling, without much of a choice, he announced his decision and begun dragging himself to the sick bay.

The Velocitronian had never considered himself a morning person; and, quite honestly, the Autobots' uncanny custom of keep waking up early, as if they still were expecting Decepticons to rain down from the sky, sometimes annoyed him… A lot. But given they allowed him to live there without much inconvenience, he just stayed quiet and didn't complain ―not all the time, at least. _"Huh? That's weird"_ thought the surgeon as he passed next to Nightglider, immediately noticing the way in which his friend's wings were trembling. Being a medic, he knew what it meant: his sensors were picking up something. But, it didn't make any sense… They were completely isolated by the base's thick walls, so what exactly was he detecting? And, most importantly: why hasn't he said anything about it?

Frowning and humming in confusion, the surgeon tapped the jet's shoulder and, silently, called him apart. The flyer nodded and followed him to the sick bay, where they could speak freely. Just to make sure there wouldn't be unwanted audios, the Neutral closed the door.

Seeing Knock Out locked the door to ensure privacy made Nightglider stare at his friend with a quizzical look. He didn't understand the need of secrecy. Just what did his companion wanted to talk about?

The red mech simply leaned against one of the control panels, staring straight at the jet.

"Since when are your sensors active?" Knock Out asked, crossing his arms and pointing the flyer's wings with his optics.

Nightglider gulped and tensed suddenly. _"Scrap. He noticed"_ were the first words that came to his mind at that moment. For some odd reason, considering he lived with two expert medics, he was somehow hoping they would completely miss the fact that his wings were rustling nonstop; so, he didn't even consider to prepare something to say in case they ever did. And, now that he was being scrutinized by Knock Out, who was, not only observant, but, also, somewhat of a lies' detector thanks to his time as a 'Con, the winged mech was feeling really nervous. He didn't really want to talk about this, not after what transpired that very night-cycle… So, the black bot just laughed and nervously tried to dodge the question, saying that it wasn't a big deal. His scanners were most likely faulty, nothing else.

The Velocitronian simply arched an optic-ridge and narrowed his optics, clearly not buying it, and making the jet's Energon run a bit colder in the process. A raised eyebrow from the surgeon usually meant 'cut the slag and tell me truth, before I decide to find it myself'. Now, he knew that Knock Out wasn't an actual threat in the training room, and even less in the battlefield; but he also knew better than to piss him off in a medical room… Especially when he happened to be one of your two available medics. Not to mention he was already in a bad mood for being awakened before time.

The former Decepticon, however, without saying a word, simply pushed himself off his perch and walked up to a cabinet, from which he retrieved a scanner. Then, he walked toward a berth and patted it with his free servo: it was the universal order of 'get your aft up here, now'. Sighing, not wanting to infuriate his friend any further, the warrior complied. He sat on the slab, wings facing the doctor.

A few seconds later, a tingling sensation told the flyer that his appendages just got scanned.

"Hmm…" muttered the surgeon, frowning at the results, while walking around the table to face his patient. "Funny. This says everything's working perfectly." He stated, locking gazes with the other mech, hoping that one stern look may do the trick and compel the other bot to spill.

"Well, they're evidently not 'working perfectly', because I'm picking up stuff that's not even here!" Nightglider finally broke and complained with a huff, averting his eye.

"Oh? Would it have _anything_ to do with Sun and myself finding you sitting in the middle of the hallway last night?" Knock Out wanted to hear this, so he simply cocked his head indicating the other to elaborate his retort.

Nightglider's wings shot up immediately. _"Gotcha…"_ thought the red mech, smirking at the reaction obtained; now, all he had to do was find out what triggered his friend's scanners. So, for everyone's sake, he kept pressing by staring into the flyer's optics.

The winged mech let out a long vent, while massaging the back of his neck, looking for the best way to put it.

"Look, last night, when you found me near the storage, I-… I was following a trail." He admitted, averting his optics.

"A trail?" repeated the surgeon, blinking in confusion. "Here? Within the base?" He asked, pointing down with both hands to stress.

"Yeah. I figured that, maybe, someone got in; so, I went to check it out…" Nightglider explained with a shrug. "But when I reached the source, there was literally _nothing_ there." He added, optics wide in a never-ending surprise for the experience. "Like, seriously. The hallway was as empty as usual; not a bot, human, or any lifeform to be found." He said, gesturing toward the room in question with both hands; optics never leaving the ones of his friend, who seemed more and more confused as the narration advanced. "I even considered the chance for there to be a ghost or something!"

"A ghost? _Really_? Since _when_ do you even believe in all that stuff?" The Velocitronian questioned, cocking his head, hands on the sides of his hip. He has known the warrior for a long time, and was aware that, while he enjoyed a good horror story, the jet never believed a word from them. Nightglider and his twin always laughed at the idea of such things, for they trusted that all sparks returned to the Well, no matter what.

The flyer sighed and sagged his shoulders, head low and shaking one way to the other, elbows on his tights and wings down.

"I know… I sound crazy." The warrior admitted, deflated. "But I _swear_ something invisible went through my sensors last night. That's what made me yelp." He added, then, rising his head one more time.

Knock Out sighed and double-checked his results, considering the slight chance for both, his friend's systems and the scanner currently in his servo, to be suffering a glitch. Just for the sake of veracity, he gestured the jet to stay still while he went for another tool, in order to double-check the first reading.

"Hey, do you think the power surge from the bridge could've, somehow, fried something within me?" Nightglider asked, suddenly curious.

"I don't think so… There wasn't enough residual energy to cause real damage on a bot, even for one in close proximity at the incident, such as you" answered the medic, almost immediately without much of a thought. However, as soon as he realized what his friend just wondered, he turned to stare at him in confusion. "Why you ask?"

"Because all this started the day the ground-bridge malfunctioned." Nightglider offhandedly answered with a shrug.

Knock Out, on the other hand, froze. He has been living and passing time with the kids long enough to know a thing or two about the weirdest things that has happened to the Autobots, back when he was a 'Con. A few of said stories were about 'faulty' ground-bridges, and one of them in particular was coming to his memory… But it couldn't be, could it? _"It would explain Glider's current condition, and the alarm this morning… But it would also mean that he was trying to get out, and got here instead. That wouldn't be good for anyone"_ mused the medic, massaging his chin and humming as he contemplated the possibilities. None of them were particularly flattering.

In the end, the jet grew curious about his companion's strange behavior.

"What's on your processor, K-Out?" The black mech asked, jumping off the medical berth, while arching an eyebrow.

The grounder looked up and into his friend's optics.

"Something that happened a long while ago…" He said, as vague as possible. "Say I believe you, that I actually support that you felt something last night; could you track down the signal one more time?" The medic, then, wondered looking around, almost as if expecting someone to magically pop in out of thin air.

"Uh… Maybe." Nightglider stated with an unconfident shrug. "Remember I'm not a Seeker, just sensitive on my wings…" He added, raising his hands almost pleadingly.

"I know, I know; I don't need you to be perfectly accurate, just to put me in the right direction. Can you do that?" Knock Out explained, walking up to the flyer and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. The winged bot nodded. "Alright then. We do that; and, in the meantime, let's keep our little experiment between the two of us." The medic finally decided, going to unlock the sick bay's doors, obviously nervous.

"What experiment?" questioned the warrior, cocking his head and following his companion with his optics.

"One that I sure hope will come back negative…" muttered the Neutral, not looking at his friend.

They had enough on their plate already. He really hoped not to add one more thing… They didn't need it; but, if he was right, it was his duty to alert the others, and protect those he loved.

… … …

Elita was roaming a few miles out of Jasper, double checking the northern roads. So far, there was nothing to report, save one or two cargo trucks that passed by, next to her; but those were civilians, so there was no danger. Optimus checked with her two minutes ago, admitting he didn't have better luck. _"I better go back"_ thought the commander, checking her chronometer as the sky started becoming light blue, indicating she has had spent almost the entire morning driving around. However, as the femme prepared to turn, her scanners detected something a few meters ahead; it was an energy signature that resembled a beacon.

Humming suspiciously, Elita chose to report this finding to Optimus, asking the mech to meet with her at the coordinates; as expected, the leader told her to maintain her distance, and to proceed with caution ―obviously fearing a trap. Agreeing, the pink car went straight toward the signal, slowing down upon realizing it was taking her away from the road, and into the desert, between two rock walls.

"Yeah, not suspicious at all…" muttered the femme, sarcastically.

Deciding against her better judgement, Elita advanced toward the signal, transforming and pulling out her blasters. She made a swift scan of the area with both, her eyes and sensor, but, other than the already picked up signal, nothing seemed to come up. This was giving the femme an eerie feeling she was far too familiar with… It was that chill that runs down your spine, right before stepping into a Decepticon trap, most likely an ambush. Having being hunted down more than once, known for being one of Optimus' must trusted officers, Elita had learnt how to read terrains in order to prevent herself from falling into every single trick there was. Phony beacons were among that list.

Now, her problem was to know who it was behind the signal… Thundercracker was promptly discarded, since the jet has kept true to his word and remained away from any human population, only passing by them when searching for new Energon deposits; Solar Flare, on the other hand, went completely off the grid, so she was a usual suspect. However, the chances for the Velocitronian to openly try to attract their attention were most unlikely; after all, she knew better than to come out of her hiding, facing them directly. For so, and considering the most recent events, the higher chances were for this to be MECH's doing. An enemy she has never faced before, meaning she had no clue as of what they were capable of. _"Good thing is they don't know me either"_ Elita thought, activating her battle mask, just in case, as she advanced toward the location.

Taking cover at each step, the femme soon got a glimpse of the device that was sending the energy signatures. The location, clearly, meant this whole thing was a setup ―right in the middle of an opening, secluded by tall rock walls. _"One would think these people were smarter…"_ thought the pink femme, narrowing her optics in obvious boredom. Nevertheless, she decided to give them a small satisfaction by entering the obvious attack-zone; plus, this way, she made them think they still had the upper hand.

The moment she approached the device, a static sound reached her audios. Gasping in surprise, Elita jumped forward, avoiding an electrical discharge right on time. Rolling on the ground, she charged up her blasters and sprung back to her feet, turning to face her attacker… Only to freeze for a split second when her optics fell in a tall and mechanic figure standing a few meters away from her. It resembled Optimus… But its optics were bright orange, and the paintjob was pitch black. Suddenly, she remembered the story about Nemesis Prime, and her processor put two and two together: _this_ was what MECH has been working on. An exact copy of them…

The robot, suddenly, moved, locking gazes with her before pulling up a cannon. That action was enough to make Elita snap out of her shock and open fire against the copycat, which took a few steps backwards, losing balance for a minute; yet, promptly recovering and charging against the femme, who quickly sidestepped and switched blaster for sword. One swift move, and the electrical cannon was chopped off the droid's servo. Unfortunately, before she could finish off the fight, the copy swung a punch which connected directly with the pink bot's face; right after that, it grabbed and tossed the femme against the nearest rock wall, face first.

She couldn't help her grunt the moment her chest and head connected with the hard surface.

"Not bad" muttered the commander, peeling herself off the stone as the robot started running toward her. As it was upon her, Elita quickly twirled, kicking it hard on the chest, making it back off; then, swept its legs off, making it fall. When it tried to get up, she delivered a knee-pad straight to its face, making sparks fly off due to the harsh contact. "But I'm better…" She commented, as the imitation fritted and crackled on the ground.

Right when she finished the sentence, another Nemesis jumped out of its hiding, and pounced on the femme. She, feeling attacked, turned to defend herself; nevertheless, she was soon in the precarious position where her back was literally against the wall, while her hands were full, wrestling her attacker. _"Ok, this one's on me"_ thought the fem-bot, realizing she dropped her guard back there.

Groaning in physical stress, as the robot started putting more pressure on her limbs, Elita started to plot ways to get it off… Right when the end of a sword made its way through the Chimera's chassis, severing its power source and deactivating the machine, which almost fell on top of her, wasn't it for a hand that pulled it off.

Optimus ―the real one― appeared standing behind the knockoff; one of his servos was still transformed into a sword. He simply stood there, watching the robot as it fell limply on the ground, making sure it was deactivated, before turning to look at the pink bot with worried optics.

"Are you unharmed?" He asked, quickly checking her from head to toe.

"Dents and scratches, but nothing a good buff can't fix" answered the femme, rotating one of her shoulder-junctions to ease the tension it collected moments ago, and walking up to her partner. "So, are these the famous Chimeras of which you and the kids were talking about?" She, then, asked, looking at the robots.

"Indeed. And, if we have already encountered them, it may mean that their experimentation is further ahead than we estimated." The Prime stated, glaring at the droids and shaking his head. "We should take these back to base for study." He, then, added, turning to look at his companion.

After making sure the robots were both dispatched and dealt with, Optimus called back to base and requested a bridge. There was an edge on his voce, one that, for most, could be due to the recent fight… But Elita knew him better, and was capable of telling that his anger had little to do with MECH's advance; so, a question raised within her processor: was he angry at her? The femme preferred to ignore the question, at least for the moment, since the portal was spinning up right ahead of them, and the others would, most likely, walk out of it any moment now… However, the pink bot's thoughts were cut short as a strange buzz started to fill the air, making the two leaders gasp and take a cautious step backwards as the green energy whirlwind begun to crackle erratic energy surges around its vortex.

"What the-…?!" Before the femme could finish the sentence, the ground-bridge reached the overload point.

"Take cover!" ordered the Prime.

By mere instinct, the red and blue mech grabbed his companion by the wrist, and pulled her towards the rock wall behind them. Alas, noticing they wouldn't be able to get around it in order to shield themselves, he pushed the femme against the mineral formation and covered her with his larger frame. Just as Optimus had done this, the vortex snapped, bathing them both in residual energy. They both remained like that, trying not to acknowledge the uncomfortable tingling produced by the extra electricity running through their bodies.

After a minute or two, the large mech looked behind him, Elita peeking from above his arm; both of them making sure it was over. Once sure it was, the Prime removed himself from his companion, freeing her.

"Are you alright?" He asked his mate, worried.

"I think so…" answered the femme. "What could've caused _that_?" She wondered, pointing at the spot where the bridge was coming up, moments before, with a movement of the head. There was a charred mark on the ground, marking the exact spot, now.

"Perhaps another intrusion. It could have make the entire mainframe shut down, thus destabilizing the bridge" mused the mech, out loud. Either way, they would've to drive… That much was for sure. "The residual energy mangled my com-link." He commented, as he attempted to call back to base, only to receive static. "Call Ratchet. Hopefully, he would yield some sort of explanation" requested the red and blue bot, looking into his companion's optics.

Nodding, Elita tried her own com-link, finding out that, despite it still seemed to work, she couldn't patch through. There was a white noise all over the place, overlapping with whatever else that the others may have said across the line. _"Maybe it's not us; maybe the entire mainframe is compromised…"_ considered the femme, before deciding to take a detour and contact her sister instead. Luckily, Chromia picked up immediately, confirming the pink bot's suspicion. The cerulean warrior sounded agitated, as she started asking whether they were fine or not ―right before a voice in the background, probably Wheeljack, announced that the elevator was stuck and unresponsive. This made the Elita blink and gawk in surprise. Just how big was the malfunction?

Then, remembering her current predicament, the femme commander came back to reality.

"Mia, Optimus and I are, at least, ten miles away from you, guarding a couple of Nemesis. You need to tell Fowler to send cleanup and transport at our current location." She ordered. "Any estimated time for the ground-bridge to become operational again?"

« _No. Only angry groans and lots of stress_ » answered the cerulean femme. « _Sorry, girl; I'll call Fowler, but you two are pretty much on your own 'till further notice._ » Her sister stated, before cutting off the communication.

Both leaders shared a meaningful look, knowing themselves in a tight spot there: they couldn't leave while the two gigantic husks were yet lying around, and they couldn't stay for too long either, or they may push their luck too far and being seen. For so, the mech grabbed the husks and started to drag them away, further into the stones and away from the highway. Elita, noticing, proceeded to help by grabbing the legs of the robots; she followed her partner until he found a spot where the humans driving by wouldn't be able to see them. It wasn't a perfect solution, but it was _a_ solution; at least until someone sent the cleanup team to pick these things and sent them-… Somewhere else? Scrap; they forgot the vault's security team was being investigated by General Bryce. « _It'll have to go to our own storage, then… If we can get the door working_ » thought the femme, sighing, as she and her companion set the robots down behind a tall rock formation.

"Optimus" called Elita. "Even if we weren't bonded, I would be able to tell you're mad at something…" She stated, cocking her hip, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes; everything to show that she was, both, unimpressed and annoyed too. "Look, I'm sorry I broke protocol and engaged the enemy on my own-…"

"Indeed. You should have waited for backup; these humans can be as dangerous as the Decepticons we once fought" interjected the red and blue bot, glancing at her. However, his voice, now, didn't show any anger toward the matter being discussed, which made the femme arch an optic-ridge.

"But… That's not what's bothering you at the moment?" She couldn't help but wonder.

And, then, the stern look on the mech's face softened until it fully disappeared, and his battle mask retracted; his usual calmness taking over again.

"I apologize. I did not mean to-…"

"I know" interrupted the pink bot, now smiling sweetly. "It's not the first time I surprise you in this sort of state. Remember the Seize of Staniz?" She asked, leaning against the rock wall.

Oh, he remembered that, alright… That city was the crown jewel when it came to building spaceships; it wasn't much of a surprise that the Decepticons were interested in taking it, later in the war, when both sides started to call their people to evacuate the planet. Thus, he sent some of his own troops to guard the place, while his engineers scavenged the old factories, looking for whatever parts they may need in the building of the _Ark_. Unfortunately, when Megatron's men finally showed up, they cut off any road that led into the city, forcing the Autobots to barricade themselves in and cry out for help; all of which ended in an all-out battle right outside Staniz. A battle that lasted almost a deca-cycle, and which ended with heavy losses on both sides… Not to mention that the Autobots lost half the materials they were hoping to obtain at said location. Thanks to it, the construction of their own ship was delayed several quartex…

Needless to say that his mood wasn't among the best for a while after that particular episode. And, yes, he could admit that there was a similarity between the aftermath for Staniz and the current moment; after all, he was struggling to attend ten different fronts, just as he did when the seize happened to take place ―back then they were in desperate need of Energon, scavenging all and any crevice they could find; Jazz had gone MIA during an infiltration mission; and, also, they were starting to lose the recently claimed territories around Praxus. But, even then, he couldn't help but think that he wasn't as stressed back then as he was right now. He just had too much going on in his head…

"Is this related to our chat last night?" Elita wondered, walking closer to her companion, who nodded heavily. "I told you, already, everyone will-…"

The sound of a helicopter approaching interrupted their talk and made both bots look upwards.

"Fowler?" wondered the femme out loud, as the vehicle became visible in the horizon.

Optimus squinted his optics, zooming in, right on time no see the newcomer deploy a cannon he remembered from five years ago.

Again, as a reflex, he pushed his mate out of the way, right before an energy beam hit where they were standing moments ago. Both leaders rolled on the ground, before getting back to their feet.

"MECH!" warned the mech, battle-mask activating immediately; an action that was mimicked by his companion.

* * *

 **I know. Cliffhanger... Sorry about it, and that it will be a while before next update.**

 **You're invited to check out _Redemption: Rebirth_ in the meantime.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
